Remnant Ghoul
by ShadyViper
Summary: Ruby was meant to meet Weiss' father and they were going to tell him of their relationship though that didn't turn out too well, after the distasteful encounter Ruby had with Jacques Schnee she had a rather uneventful encounter with a Ghoul and now her world is turned upside down, what will she do? Who will she meet? How will she survive? What will she become?
1. Chapter 1

**_Remnant Ghoul_**

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

 ** _Prologue_**

Remnant a rather bountiful world everything about it is beautiful and lush, but as most would know there are always some dark mysteries about hidden in the shadows and corners of the world. First came the humans a strong and primitive race and not long after them the Faunus identical in almost every way, but then came the Grimm, a dark and mysterious creature, many learned to fear them upon a single look, not many could figure out where the Grimm had come from, so one day a group comprised of humans and Faunus left so that they could find a way to fight back against the Grimm.

Not many know what happened to them but when they returned they weren't Human or Faunus anymore they were a new race the Ghoul, this new race was stronger in many ways but they had one problem, they needed to eat the flesh of those they once were and those they has become to survive. It was a small price for such a great gift in their eyes and they took it without a moment's hesitation, within weeks the new race went from five to hundreds and kept growing. Until something happened to prevent them from turning and the Humans Faunus and Ghouls all got something they needed when they first fought with the Grimm.

 ** _Somewhere in Vale_**

"Awe~ come on Weiss please~"

Weiss looked towards her partner and sighed "No Ruby maybe another time but right now we have to get to the lunch" as she turned around Ruby lowered her head and sagged her shoulders,

"But Weiss I am hungry can't I just buy one cookie?"

Weiss then said, "There will be food there, now come on"

Ruby looked to Weiss and sighed "Fine~"

The two continued to run down the path to where they were headed a restaurant, they entered and the receptionist looked up "Oh Ms Schnee this way he arrived a minute ago" Weiss nodded and followed her with Ruby not too far behind.

They approached their table there was a man sitting at the table looking at the menu, he had gray-white hair and a pale complexion a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue colour. He is wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes.

He looked up from the menu and stated, "Your late" in a rather irritable tone,

Weiss sighed "Sorry father"

Weiss and Ruby both approached the table and sat down, he looked up to Ruby who in turn said "H-hi I am Ruby, Ruby Rose"

He then stated in a harsh tone "I know who you are Ms Rose, now tell me how is it you managed to become the leader to your team and not my daughter?"

Ruby took an audible gulp "Um I am not sure Mr Schnee, um professor Ozpin has an…. odd way of doing things like how we became a team"

He looked intrigued and asked, "And how did he do that?"

Ruby answered nervously "He um launched us into the Emerald forest from the cliffs and then whoever we made eye contact with would be our partner for four years, then we collected chess pieces and another pair of partners that had the matching chess piece would be the other half of the team"

He looked at the both of them for a moment then stated, "That is one of the stupidest ways of pairing teams. In Atlas, we would put two of the best students with two of the worst in order to train them at a higher level, I hope you know how lucky you are young lady even Weiss should understand that"

To say that Ruby was nervous was a huge understatement, she was so close to running out the doors and back to Beacon, 'Screw the cookies what do I even say? Do I even say anything!' Ruby screamed internally,

Weiss saw how Ruby was feeling and decided to try and ease her worries and take the attention away from her, "So father how are things back in Atlas?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked back up to her then said, "Fine, we are about to make a huge business deal and if it works we will be able to set up another mine up in Mistral, the workers there will have a harder time setting up and we may need to fire a few of the animals so we can make some profit but it will be worth the hassle"

Ruby had a look of disbelief at hearing the last sentence leaving his lips she was going to stand up and defend the workers but then she felt a chill in the air,

Weiss looked calm but on the inside, was freaking out 'Oh god oh god what is he thinking? what is Ruby going to do? what do I do!?'

Ruby then asked shyly "Um why are you two talking about this kind of stuff?"

He looked to Ruby he had forgotten she was here but kept a calm expression "Well Weiss is the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company so she needs to listen and observe if she is to learn how to run it when she takes over, and Ms Rose I would hope you don't say a word of this to anyone" the way he said the last Part sounded normal but Ruby and Weiss both knew it was a threat,

Ruby couldn't speak so she just nodded and once again Weiss tried to make a more peaceful conversation "Anyways how are Mother, Winter and Whitley doing?"

He looked back to Weiss and answered, "Your mother is doing fine as always, Winter has just been sent on a mission with Ironwoods ten finest men to save a settlement from a Ghoul attack and Whitley is _doing_ as he should" he said the last part pointedly at Weiss, he then asked, "So how are studies at Beacon?"

Weiss looked nervously to him "They are great I am at the top of most of my classes and my team is placed second ranking to the whole of the first years"

"What do you mean second? How is it my daughter's team isn't first, are you and your teammate holding her back?"

Weiss quickly spoke over him to try and calm him "The team ahead of ours is team JNPR, the main reason they are ahead is because they have Pyrrah Nikos on their team" this seemed to do as she had hoped when his expression went from disappointment to irritated,

"Oh well that would explain that"

Ruby spoke up "So um what is it like running a big company?"

He looked over to her with amusement and answered, "Very busy you would be surprised with just how much you would have to do if you were to run a business, I am sure someone in my daughters' _company_ would do fine in the terms of it all"

Ruby and Weiss paused for a moment with Weiss asking herself 'does he know, how could he? I set this up so we could tell him, but who would have told him?' Weiss was brought out of her thoughts by her father,

He could see the shock on both their faces and he was finding every moment of it amusing "Weiss I have known for a while now, and I must say I am very disappointed in you, I thought you were better than that, although I was willing to give the idea chance, but after meeting her I must say it isn't an idea I fancy anymore, I mean you did invite me all the way to Vale for _a_ lunch and when I asked why, I remember you said it was for something important, besides here she is, here with you what else could this have been for?"

Weiss's gaze met the ground in an attempt to hide the hint of tears that were threatening to break free, but once Ruby saw that she had forgotten about her anxiety and everything else as she spoke "Mr Schnee you don't even know me yet, how could you make a judgement that quickly just by me being nervous, and why are you talking to Weiss like that I thought a father was meant to support their child no matter what, so what makes her happiness so insignificant compared to your own?" by the time Ruby had finished speaking he was glaring at her.

"I am sure you wouldn't understand a thing about it Ms Rose" he went to continue but before he did his eyes darted from side to side, "You are lucky we are in public or I wouldn't hesitate to teach you what happens when you speak to me like that."

"Oh I get it now you care more on what others think about you more than your own daughters' happiness" Ruby said with a knowing look,

while Ruby and Jacques were talking Weiss began panicking, she knew what would happen if things continued to got they were she knew it had to stop "Ruby I think it would be best if we just leave"

this stopped Ruby and after a moment of silence she nodded and stood up from her seat, but Jacques was far from finished with this as he said, "Weiss you _will_ remain here I could care less on what Ms Rose does, but if you leave through those doors I will pull you out of Beacon"

Weiss stopped only to think of a witty comeback "But Father I'm eighteen, I am an adult now you don't have the right to do that anymore"

He narrowed his eyes before smirking victorious, "Then I will make Whitley heir to the company instead, it's your choice"

Ruby glared at the CEO before turning to look at Weiss and said reassuringly, "It's ok Weiss I don't want to take everything away from you, if you have to stay then you can I'll be at the bakery when you're done here"

Weiss sighed and with a frown said, "Thanks Ruby and I'm sorry it had to be like this"

Ruby just gave another reassuring smile, "It's ok, it's not your fault it's _his_ , if you want I can wait around"

Weiss shook her head and said, "I will meet you at the bakery, ok?" Ruby just nodded and left through the door.

As Ruby walked out of the door to the restaurant and began walking back the she and Weiss had come from, but once she was close to the bakery she realised something was off turning her head slightly she saw that same man from outside the restaurant as she left, she faced forward again and continued walking and instead of continuing to the Bakery turned a right, as she went around the corner she turned her head slightly and saw he was making the same turn. This continued for a while until she concluded he was following her, and so Ruby turned a left then walked into an alleyway to confront him.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him as she asked, "Why are you following me?" He said nothing and grinned menacingly as a sword slid out of his right sleeve, Ruby drew out Crescent Rose and yelled "Why are you doing this, who sent you!?"

He only said one word as he took a step forward"Hungry," Ruby readied Crescent Rose as he ran at her and began running at him, he thrust his weapon towards her midsection and Ruby could only just avoided it by a mere inch, but what confused her was in mid thrust he dropped the blade, she took her chance and swung her beloved scythe around to hit his back, however as the scythe cut through the clothes and connected with the man's back it shattered, a sudden bulge formed on his back and a Kagune formed impaling her through her midsection and pinning her to the wall.

The man then said with sadistic glee "Oh yes, I haven't eaten in a whole month this is gonna be fun!" he pulled his Kagune out of her midsection, and while Ruby regained her balance on the wall behind her, he jumped onto Ruby, slamming her into the ground as he ripped the flesh from her shoulder,

Ruby screamed in pain trying to claw her way from under him and away from here but once she had broken free he hooked his Kagune around her whole left leg and asked, "Do you really think you can run away pathetic!" He threw her to the side,

Ruby flew into the wall of the alleyway and looked back to him, she begged, "P-please don't do this, p-pl-please" she tried to stand up and run but it was no use with a hole through her midsection a bite mark on her shoulder a dead leg and her body burning in pain after been thrown to the side like that she could barely stand up straight.

He laughed at her attempt of escape knowing she had nowhere to go, he then stated, "You humans are all the same begging for life like it means something!"

He jumped at Ruby again, once her back it the ground he leaned in and took another huge chunk from her shoulder as she screamed for help, he leaned in for another bite, but before he could sink his teeth into her, they both heard someone yell something and looked over to where the sound had come from, but Ruby couldn't see anything she only heard a familiar voice and she was thankful to hear it,

"RUBY!" the next thing Ruby could remember was someone with orange hair running towards her before everything went back.

 **Hello everyone and welcome to the end of chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it and first of all I wanted to say that I am excited about this, who is Ruby's saviour what will happen? All these will be answered next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **I am sorry for the crappy writing this chapter, I was doing exams when writing it and was preoccupied because of it hopefully I do better next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes expecting to see her saviour and the Ghoul fighting but instead she was greeted by the sight of a bright light and blurs moving around, her hearing was fuzzy and her eye lids heavy, she could make out bits and pieces of what they were saying but not all of it, she felt lonely she felt scared

'I am pathetic I couldn't even handle a single Ghoul what good am I to others if I can't even protect myself' she felt a sudden spike of pain rise in her arm and she felt tired and fell asleep.

Ruby opened her eyes again but this time there were no lights no sound, but she wasn't dead she knew that much, she moved her head around and noted she was in a hospital room, the next thing she noticed were the machines next to her bed then the tubes in her arms, when she looked down she saw them.

Weiss Blake and Yang were asleep on the other side of the room Weiss on the couch Blake in a chair and Yang on the floor, she called out weakly "Hello?" no one moved, she looked down to her body and moved the blanket covering her and she saw the bandages wrapped around her midsection soaked in blood, she tried to sit up but then a quick and loud beep sounded off startling and forcing her back down into the bed and the others to wake up.

Both Weiss and Yang ran over to the bed to see what had happened, when they were next to her they realised she was awake "H-hey g-gu-guys what's wrong?"

Weiss and Yang were both crying as they looked at her Weiss held her in a hug and said "I-I thought w-we had lost y-yo-you"

Ruby felt saddened when she had heard this and asked "Ho-w long?"

Yang asked "What?"

Ruby asked again "H-here. How lo-ng?"

Blake was the one to answer her "A week, you were out for a week"

Ruby looked back to the other two and said, "I- alright"

Blake nodded with a sad smile then said, "We were told once you woke to get a nurse, are you ok with that?" Ruby nodded slowly.

Five minutes later a nurse walked in followed by Blake and another doctor, "Ms Rose how are you feeling?"

Ruby gave a pained smile "Ali-ve"

The doctor chuckled a small bit and said, "That's good, now I need you to try and move your eyes and follow the tip of my finger" Ruby nodded again and did as he asked.

After a few tests, Ruby asked "When I lea-ve?"

He looked at her carefully than answered, "Well for a normal person I would say two months but for a Huntress in-training since you have an Aura, I would say three weeks before you could go back to Beacon another two taking it easy" everyone looked somewhere between sad and worried.

Once the Doctor left the room, Ruby looked over to Weiss and Yang "It ok now" she smiled weakly to try and comfort them but it didn't work, she then asked, "So who sa-ve me?"

Blake answered, "Nora and Jaune were out and heard you screaming for help, so they ran over as fast as they could."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that day and Ruby was recovering well much to her surprise, but as for her teammates only Yang and Blake would leave the room, but the furthest Yang would go was either to get food for Weiss and herself or go to the bathroom, and as for Blake she would return to Beacon and bring back some of her notes for them to look over and not fall behind.

Walking into the room that team RWBY resided in and followed by a nurse the doctor happily announced, "Ms Rose I am happy to announce you're able to leave in a few hours"

Ruby and the others looked to him with surprised expressions on their faces, Weiss then asked, "I thought you said three weeks what happened?"

He answered in a calm tone "We don't know what happened but she's mostly healed and her Aura's healing rate seems to have been increased as well"

The group were a bit shocked by the statement, Ruby asked anxiously, "So am I able to get real food now?" he nodded and Yang ran off in that moment,

Moments later she returned with a juice box strawberries, "Thanks Yang!" within seconds Ruby was wolfing down the whole box of strawberries then something happened,

Ruby got out of the bed and into the rooms bathroom leaning over the toilet and she let it all back out, "What did they put in those Strawberries!?" she exclaimed as she came back out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bed,

Yang asked in a concerned tone "Ruby are you ok?"

She nodded looking to her sister "Yeah but those strawberries tasted terrible" she shuddered from the clear memory of the taste,

The doctor then said, "Ms Rose since you haven't had any solid food for three whole weeks your body might need some time to get used to it again, and it's most likely a psychological effect to cope with what had happened to your body, it isn't fully healed but it's healed enough to have you go back to Beacon."

* * *

The next day Ruby woke up in her dorm noticing the presence of her teammates were missing meaning they had gone to class, she looked over to where her Scroll was charging and found a note,

' _Ruby_

 _we had to go to class I didn't want to leave you, hope to see you feeling better when we get back, I will be sure to grab all the strawberries for you,_

 _Yang P.S I hid some cookies under Weiss' bed if you got hungry'_

She smiled and went to get out of the bed but then a pain shot through her midsection where she had been stabbed by that Ghoul, she laid back down and was going to go back to sleep but then Yang and Weiss came through the door,

"Hey Rubes, I am back!"

Ruby sighed "Hey Yang, how was class?"

Yang laughed "Boring, are you hungry?"

"Yeah but I couldn't get up and grab those cookies you left me"

Weiss glared at Yang "You what!?"

Ruby went into a sitting position and said, "Oh hi Weiss, I missed you so much"

Weiss gave Yang one last glance and said, "I missed you too, are you feeling ok?"

Ruby frowned as she nodded "Yeah it just hurts to get out of bed"

Weiss frowned as she asked, "Why would you get out of bed?"

Ruby looked to Yang who was scared for the answer she was going to give, "I left some cookies under your bed, and I wanted some"

Weiss looked back at Yang and sighed "Would you like me to get them for you?" Both Ruby and Yang stared at her wide eyed for a moment but then she nodded her head vigorously,

Weiss went over to the bed and looked under it, when her eyes adjusted to the lighting under the bed she saw a box with a note attached to it 'Ruby's cookies' and pulled it from under the bed,

Once she pulled the box from under the bed and opened it she handed it to Ruby who was eager to eat them, Ruby ate three of the cookies with a large smile but then her smile turned into a frown, Ruby then started panicking and tried to get out of her bed, though instead of getting out of the bed she fell and hit the floor with an audible thump but ignored the pain and ran straight to the bathroom.

After three minutes of constant vomiting she had stopped and exited the bathroom looking to both Yang and Weiss she said, "I think I'll just go back to sleep" and climbed into her bed, once she was on the bed she laid down "Sorry to worry you guys"

Yang was the first to speak "It's alright Rubes if you need anything just let me know"

Weiss looked to her with a worried expression and asked, "Ruby would you like me to stay with you?"

Ruby rolled onto her side looking down to Weiss and Yang "Yeah thanks Weiss, do you think when I get better we could go out somewhere to eat?"

Weiss looked to Yang who nodded "I guess we could"

Ruby's smile grew "Thanks Weiss" within seconds she fell asleep.

* * *

After another two days Ruby was now up and walking around the campus but she didn't leave the dorm as often as she did since her leave from the hospital, it was after class and Ruby was on her way back to the dorm but was stopped by someone,

"Ruby are you ok?"

Ruby looked to who was talking to her and smiled when she saw Jaune next to her then the rest of JNPR, "Yeah just really tired and haven't eaten in a while is all"

Pyrrah frowned and asked "Why? Is something wrong?"

Ruby nodded with a frown as she said with a pout "Yeah after the attack all food tastes like garbage and the doctors are saying it's some psychological thingy and I can't eat anything because of it"

Three of the four members of JNPR had a confused look on their faces,

Nora than said "Well I am sure it will all be fine later, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, I am just gonna go back to my dorm and rest now, it was good talking with you guys again, I'll see ya around" Ruby turned around and started headed back to her dorm where she knew her team were waiting.

Ruby opened the door to her dorm and after taking a single step in an arm reached out and grabbed hers pulling her the rest of the way in,

Ruby then saw who the arm belonged to "Ruby we need to talk"

Ruby groaned as she sat on Weiss' bed with her head in her hands "Yang there is nothing to talk about"

Blake then said, "Ruby you haven't eaten since leaving the hospital this isn't good for you and you know it"

Ruby looked back to Blake tears in her eyes and said, "I can't whenever I eat something it just comes back up! I can't, I can't I can't I can't!" both Yang and Blake were shocked at what had happened next as Ruby broke down still repeating those words, "I can't, Yang it hurts what do I do?"

Just entering the dorm Weiss asked with a worried tone "Ruby what hurts?"

Ruby looked to Weiss with tears in her eyes "I am hungry but I can't and it hurts sooo bad"

Weiss pulled the younger girl into a protective hug as she said, "It's ok Ruby, it's ok" she cradled Ruby and looked over to Yang, "What happened?"

Yang sighed "I told her we needed to talk then she said there was nothing to talk about, then Blake said how she hadn't eaten in a long time and well you know the rest" Weiss looked at Ruby who had fallen asleep and was cuddling up to her tears still streaming down her face,

Weiss looked up at Blake then asked, "Hey Blake could you get me a coffee? Please"

Blake looked at Weiss and asked in a calm tone "Why do you want me to get it?"

"Well I don't trust the brute to do it and I don't want to wake her up"

Blake nodded as she stood up and left the dorm.

* * *

Jaune walked out of his dorm room followed by Nora and Ren, they heard a door click right across hallway and saw Blake, "Hey Blake how's it going in there?"

Blake jumped and whipped around fast but relaxed when she saw who it was, "Yeah Ruby's just going through a tough time but I am sure she will manage"

Ren spoke up "If you need any assistance I am sure all of us would be willing to help"

Blake smiled towards him "Thanks, anyways I better get going now, say hi to Pyrrah for me"

Once Blake was far enough away Jaune said, "We need to talk and I know just the place come on."

Ten minutes later and Jaune Ren and Nora were in a cave in the Emerald forest "Alright what is going on with her she smells human but not human as well"

Nora spoke up "I am not sure but if it's what I think then this will be tough"

Ren then stated, "Nora we don't know what it is but I am sure she is fine, it probably is what the doctors have said"

Jaune sighed as he shook his head "Ren if you could smell what we can then you wouldn't be saying that, but you are right those are just false rumours and stories... but still?"

Nora then asked in an annoyed tone "So what do we do!? Tell her and if it turns out the doctors are right, hope she won't tell anyone!"

Ren rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "I am sure she will be fine, so how do we help her without her knowing?"

Jaune's shoulders sagged "I don't know what we can do if Nora's right we will have to tell her and hope she takes it well."

* * *

Ruby was starting to wake up but kept her eyes closed, she could hear someone talking, the voices they sounded familiar it was Weiss and Yang "Well look if you think you can handle it then go ahead I just wanna look out for her"

Weiss sighed in mild frustration "Yang you've said that at least five times already I know, look I just want Ruby to be happy how do you think I could cheer her up?"

Yang eyed her suspiciously and answered, "Well she always enjoyed fairy tales maybe you could read her some"

Weiss glared at her in frustration as she asked, "Are you joking or being serious right now because it's hard to tell and believe me I am trying"

Yang answered calmly "Just do it trust me she will enjoy it, I used to do it all the time and I'm sure her girlfriend reading them to her won't be any different than to her sister reading them to her"

Weiss sighed finally giving in "Fine I will give it a shot, do you know any of her favourite fairy tales or do I have to guess"

Yang went to answer but then Ruby's stomach grumbled and with it came a pained groan from the young leader "Hungry food, please food"

she begged Weiss looked over to Yang who then asked, "Rubes would you like to try the cookies again?"

Ruby looked over to her and nodded and held her hand out, Yang gave her half a cookie and Ruby brought it closer to her mouth she hesitated for a moment then took a bite chewing on it slowly, it tasted awful but she powered through it and swallowed seconds later it came back up and all she could do was let it all out with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Blake entered the dorm and saw the scene in front of her and looked at Ruby with vomit down her shirt "Ruby are you ok?"

Ruby looked up to Blake and shook her head vigorously then got up and ran out the door, Blake looked to Yang who was frowning "She tried another cookie"

Weiss looked to Blake and asked, "What took you so long?"

Blake's expression turned from worried to sad as she said, "Professor Ozpin wants to talk with Ruby about her problem, it seems to be affecting her grades and I think we all know that could only mean a few things."

* * *

Ruby ran out of the dorm tears running down her face as her stomach growled the pain it was unbearable, she exited the second-year dormitories and ran to the courtyard as the sun was setting. She was running as fast as she could but then stopped she could smell it from a distance she could smell a metallic but sweet scent coming from the training area, her mind went blank all she could focus on was that smell she had to know where it was she had to have it,

Ruby bumped into Jaune falling to the ground, he was being followed by his two teammates "Ruby are you ok?"

Ruby looked up and she saw fear present on their faces but she didn't care she was far too gone "Food finally!" she got up and ran,

Nora then asked in a panicked tone "Did you see her eye? We need to get her now!" Jaune and Ren nodded following Nora, they chased Ruby as fast as they could but it was useless once they rounded a corner she disappeared behind another,

Jaune could now smell it and said, "I can smell it, now follow me quick!" he rounded a corner and went down a hall jumping over a table and barging out the other side of the building cutting across half of the academy grounds, then they saw her. Ruby was standing still not too far ahead her back faced to them once Jaune had gotten close enough he could see her face, the expression was one of confusion her eye had gone back to normal and then he looked at what she was looking at, Cardin had a broken nose with blood pouring out fast the smell was intoxicating that's when Jaune put two and two together, "Ruby we need you to come with us"

She looked to him tears starting to form in her eyes again "Jaune what's happening to me?" she sounded scared, she looked scared of course she was who wouldn't be in her situation,

"It's ok Ruby I will explain but we need to go somewhere away from campus, ok?" Ruby could only nod and followed behind.

Half an hour it took them half an hour to get back to the cave, Jaune looked to Ruby a frown present on his face, "Jaune can you please tell me what's going on?"

Her eye was acting up again he sighed and pulled out his scroll, he opened the camera app and tapped a button for it to face the user, "Just look at this and please don't freak out" he passed her the scroll,

Ruby took the scroll and looked at it she looked completely normal all except her right eye, the whites were now black and the pupil a blood red colour, she dropped the scroll and backed away slowly "Please, please don't tell anyone I-I wouldn't hurt anyone I-I didn't know-"

Jaune interrupted her as he closed his eyes "Ruby it's ok you're not alone" he then opened his eyes, they were both black with red,

Ruby looked into his eyes and backed away with fear "Yo-you're one of them, get away from me!"

Nora grabbed Ruby "Ruby it's ok we aren't going to hurt you" Ruby turned and faced Nora whose eyes were now the same as Jaune's, "We are not like them, you can trust us"

Ruby turned to Ren "You! Your one of them as well aren't you get away from me I am nothing like you!"

Ren sighed "Ruby I am like you- well not so much like you anymore but I am Human, look we want to help you so please calm down"

Ruby looked to Jaune and Nora who were taking off their weapons and putting them on the ground, "Ruby something happened to you and we want to help you find out what, please let us help you"

Ruby took a step back "Why should I trust either of you?"

Nora answered this time "Because we are your friends, if we weren't would we have saved you when that Ghoul attacked you?"

Ruby stopped and took a deep breath, "What is happening to me? I can't eat food and what smelled like food was- I don't know what it was but it came from Cardin. What's happening to me?"

Jaune took a step closer "I don't know but whatever it is we will help you, but for now you need to eat here" he held a large chunk of raw red meat,

Ruby stared at it drooling as she reached out for it but pulled back "I-I can't there must something else there has to be please" tears were once again forming in her eyes,

Jaune shook his head sadly "I am sorry Ruby but this is all we can give you right now it's gonna be a while before we can do anything else"

Ruby's head hung low and her back pressed up against the cave wall as she slid down to a sitting position, "Why did this have to happen to me?" Jaune walked over and sat next to her,

"Look Ruby I am not going to pretend I know what you are going through but whatever it is I will be there for you, count on it"

Nora then looked to Jaune "Are we gonna take her to the Re café?"

Ruby looked to her in confusion "Why would we go to a café?"

Jaune smirked "The owner is a Ghoul like us, she lived in Atlas and worked at a place called Anteiku"

Ruby smiled nervously "Maybe another time, I just want to go back to bed"

Jaune looked over to her worriedly "Your eye can you change it back?" Ruby shook her head and he frowned,

Ren spoke up "I have a first aid kit so I could cover it up with something"

Ruby asked, "Does that mean I have to wear a bandage around my head?"

Ren shook his head and answered, "You could or you could have this medical eyepatch"

Ruby nodded and said, "Thanks Ren you're the best."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to make somethings clear before I continue this story.**

 **First off, this story is requested by a friend of mine and he asked me to put certain things in here, if he didn't I probably would have had a Ghoul OC instead of the main character being Ruby as a half-Ghoul.**

 **Second, everything in the Tokyo Ghoul side of this Fanfic _was_ mostly based off the anime since I didn't have the time or money to get the manga and only heard small bits and pieces, but I recently got caught up with the manga but I was in a rush to get through it since I had a lot going on, so sorry if I screw some of the stuff up. **

**Third everything in Tokyo Ghoul part 1 and 2 did happen but Re never happens this is meant to replace that, the similarity's will be there but I have done my best with what I can, since I started this before Re came out and as I stated earlier only recently read the manga, Kaneki did face off with Arima but he didn't lose and he didn't win, something stopped the fight and forced Kaneki to run off.**

 **And finally I may add Kaneki in later but for now it's most likely just Touka and Hinami. I hope you look forward to the next chapter see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Ruby walked up to her dorms door and took a deep breath, Jaune saw how scared she was so he walked over and rested his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "You gonna be ok?"

Ruby turned and faced him tears were once again threatening to break out as she nodded "I think so. I just don't know what to do, I mean should I tell them or what?"

Jaune shook his head with a frown as he said, "Look Ruby I am not going to tell you what you can and can't do but I wouldn't, not yet at least"

She gave him a weak smile and opened her dorm's door and stepped through, when she looked at the other occupants in the room she felt her nerves starting to act up,

Yang looked to her right eye and asked, "Ruby what happened to your eye?"

Ren quickly entered the dorm and said, "She tripped and something got in her eye, Jaune Nora and I were there to help her out"

Weiss smiled "Thank you Ren, Ruby do you know how worried I was?"

Ruby's gaze still at the floor said, "I'm sorry Weiss it just hurt and I needed to leave, I promise not to do it again"

Blake lowered her book and asked, "Are you going to be ok?" concern shown in her expression,

Ruby nodded "I think so, I just wanna go to sleep if that's ok"

Weiss Yang and Blake nodded so she climbed into her bed and closed her eyes then fell off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

The next morning, she awoke with a frown the pain her stomach causing her to groan, turning over to look around the room she saw Blake and Yang had left she then looked at the window and in the reflection, she couldn't see Weiss in her bed either they had left her in the room by herself. It was the first day of the weekend so she didn't have much planned, she sat up and slid off the bed, once she was walking around again she went over to her drawers and fished out a clean pair of clothes, walking into the bathroom she looked over to the mirror, she found no eyepatch and her eye looked normal,

"Must have been a dream" she mumbled, once she was undressed and walking towards the shower she saw something in the corner of her eye, when she looked over to the mirror again her eye was changed and her stomach growled, her arms wrapped around her sides as she groaned in pain again, it was unbearable the feeling could have been compared to that one time she cut Yang's hair by accident when training with her, when the pain subsided she turned around to take her shower knowing the pain wouldn't be back for a while. After Ruby had her shower and got dressed she found the eyepatch on her pillow and put it on, she left Beacon and went to Vale hoping a walk would do her some good.

On her walk, Ruby was looking around remembering all the fun times she had in the area, she had found the spot where she had met Penny, where she and Yang would go to eat lunch often, where she and Weiss first went out to dinner, she frowned at the last part knowing she would never be able to enjoy it again. After a few minutes of aimlessly walking through the streets of Vale she saw something, Yang Weiss and Blake were all at the book shop across the street, the first thing to catch her eye was Weiss, her girlfriend was actually looking through books, remembering when herself and Blake had tried to convince the Heiress to read a book she answered back 'I said no, to me it seems like a waste of time that could be better spent studying' a smile began to form when she saw this and began walking over to join them.

But once she was a few feet away from them she smelt something, her eyes lit up with excitement as she continued to sniff it out 'It smells like mom's cookies, but where is it coming fro-' before she could finish the thought she realised it was coming from her teammates, quickly taking steps back she said to herself "N-no, no, no I-I can't… I won't" she turned around and ran the other way.

When she stopped running she realised she had run halfway across town, and slowed down to a much slower and steadier pace, her scroll vibrated so she looked to it and saw a text from Yang,

' _Call me as soon as you can'_

Opening up her contacts list tapped on Yang's contact and waited as it rang a few times

' _hello?'_

"Hey Yang, you said you needed to talk?"

' _Oh, hey Rubes, yeah I was just wondering what's up, you're not at Beacon and I thought I saw you in Vale earlier, so what's going on?'_

Ruby frowned and said, "Just somethings I'd rather not talk about"

Yang's tone changed into a playful and teasing one as she asked, ' _Oh I think I know what it is, make sure you get that thing I told you so when she's-'_

Ruby's face turned a very bright red as she yelled "Wh-what the heck Yang! No!" Yang just laughed at Ruby's embarrassment,

But then the laughing stopped and after a brief silence she asked, _'Is it the food problem again?'_

Ruby took a deep breath in then out "Yeah I don't know what to do but I will be back later don't worry"

Sighing Yang said, _'Ok well look if you need to talk to some please talk to me about it, I am worried and all I want to do is help, you know I love you, right sis?'_

Ruby began smiling as she said, "Yeah I know, I'll will see you when I get back" hanging up and pocketing her scroll she began the long walk back.

After a few hours, she was only a few minutes away from the air docks but then she heard a familiar voice "Ruby over here!"

Turning her head, she saw Jaune Ren and Nora, waving back she tried to quickly get to the airship, but by the time she was starting to gain some speed Jaune had already crossed the street and was now standing next to her,

"Hey sorry about the other day, but um look I wanted you to join us so we could talk about that, we're only trying to help you"

Ruby was about to say no but then she stopped herself, 'Why does he want to help me?' Deciding to voice her thought she asked, "Why are you helping me?"

Jaune began smiling as he said, "Because I'm your friend. Well that and I know that if your secret got out you may not have many left, I want to help you so that won't happen"

Ruby looked over to the air docks and saw the airship she was supposed to be on leave, she sighed "I guess I don't have much of a choice now"

Jaune confusedly began looking in the direction she was and saw the airship take off, "Oh sorry were you meant to be on that?" He sounded like he felt guilty as he looked back to her,

"Yeah it was, guess I will see what you guys want since the next one is in an hour"

he nodded as he once again said, "Sorry I didn't know that you were going to be heading back to Beacon so soon"

Ruby sighed "It's fine Jaune, you didn't know"

Ruby and Jaune had made their way back over to Ren and Nora who were waiting for them, "So where are you guys taking me?"

Nora being the hyperactive girl she was practically shouted, "Re, where else!?"

The four of them made their way to the coffee shop which was only three minutes away and upon entering a woman with dark purple hair yelled "Arc where have you been!? I've been stuck here serving customers by myself and Hinami has been stuck in the kitchen all day!"

Jaune quickly ran behind Nora as he squeaked out "Sorry Touka I was busy at Beacon"

She seemed to calm down from the answer then looked over to Ruby and noticed the eyepatch, "déjà vu" Ruby took a step back as Touka snapped out of her trance, "Who's your friend?"

Jaune took a step out from behind Nora feeling a bit more confident as he answered, "This is Ruby, she has a bit of a problem, and well I'm not sure how to deal with it, and was kinda hoping you could help us out" he said the last part in more of a sheepish tone,

Touka took and let out a deep breath as she looked back to him, "What is the problem?"

Jaune took a look over to the tables and saw them packed with customers than back to her as he said, "I think we should talk about it where no one would over hear us"

She glanced at Nora then Ren who nodded and finally Ruby who was trying to hide behind Jaune,

"Ok fine I'll see you in the back in a few minutes, just gotta finish up here, oh and Arc if you help me out here it will go a lot faster" Jaune nodded as he rushed in behind the counter to help knowing it wasn't a request, "Nora, Ren take her to the break room" they also did as instructed and lead Ruby through a door behind the counter and turned a right going up a set of stairs to the second story, going down a long hallway they passed a few doors before stopping at the end.

Nora knocked on the door and waited, after a few seconds no one answered so she opened it they walked in, in the room were two couches a coffee table in between them, a TV to the right of the room and to the left a massive book shelf full of books.

The three were sitting on one of the couches waiting for five minutes but then Touka and Jaune walked in, Jaune sat next to Ruby while Touka sat on the couch opposite to all of them,

"So why do you need my help?" she asked looking at Ruby the same way Ozpin did whenever he spoke with her,

"I um well ah-"

Jaune interrupted "Ruby relax she's one of us"

Once Touka heard him say that she yelled "You told her!"

Jaune then recoiled back as he said, "T-there's a good reason I swear!"

she calmed down a bit and asked, "Well then what's the reason?"

Nora looked to Ruby "It's ok you can show her"

Ruby nodded and removed the eyepatch Ren had given her, after a minute Jaune asked with a worried tone "Ruby what's wrong, why aren't you showing her?"

Ruby then said in a sheepish tone "Bec-because I don't know how to"

Touka looked at them all and groaned, "Is this some kind of joke or not!"

It was then Ruby's stomach grumbled, and once again Ruby's arms went around her midsection as she clamped her eyes shut then fell off the couch thrashing and kicking her legs around as tears slowly made their way free, "Aaahhahhh! It hurts it hurts!"

Touka looked over Ruby worriedly as she asked, "What's wrong are you ok!?"

Ruby struggling to get up her eyes opened yelled at Touka, "Make the pain stop! Please! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Touka looked at Jaune pointedly "What's going on tell me NOW!"

Jaune was panicking as he answered, "We don't know that's why we came to you!"

Touka looked back to Ruby who was still crying but had stopped thrashing, "Why are you hurting?" she asked Ruby in a soft and soothing voice,

Ruby looked back to Touka showing her Kakugan as she said "I-I haven't eaten in a month but everything tastes so gr-gross now, I don't know what's ha-happening to m-me"

After hearing this Touka sighed "Not this again"

Jaune looked at Touka with wide eyes as he asked, "Wait you've seen this before!?"

Nodding Touka said, "Yeah, I know what we need to do but she may not like it"

Nora asked in a concerned tone "What is that?"

Frowning Touka said, "She needs to eat"

Nora Ren and Jaune looked at Ruby with worried expressions, as she asked "Wh-what do y-you mean ea-eat, I-I throw up an-anytime I eat som-something"

Touka answered her bluntly "That's because you can't eat that shit anymore"

Ruby now looking a bit scared asked "Wh-what do yo-you mean I-I can't?"

Touka walked over to a mini fridge in the far back corner that Ruby had failed to notice as she entered the room and pulled out a parcel "Eat this you will feel better" she said as she threw it to Ruby who caught it,

Examining it carefully she asked, "Wh-what's in i-it?"

Jaune quickly spoke up "Just eat it, trust me you don't wanna know"

Ruby glanced back at it then realised what it was, she threw it away then scampered to a corner of the room, "I won't eat another person!" she yelled.

Touka's frown was now more visible than before as she said, "Here we go again"

Jaune Ren and Nora looked to Touka, just as Nora was going to ask what she meant the door opened,

"Hinami what's wrong?" Touka asked,

Hinami began looking around the room worriedly as she answered, "I heard yelling and got worried so I came up to-" she stopped talking the moment her eyes landed on Ruby who was still cowering in the corner of the room, her Ghoul eye had not disappeared yet and the parcel was still on the floor giving Hinami a good idea to what was happening, "Who is that?" she asked,

Touka gestured to the others in the room "One of their friends from Beacon, right?" Jaune nodded

Hinami began walking over to Ruby and as she got closer she could hear choked back sobs, now next to her she asked, "What's wrong?"

Ruby just murmured "Hungry so hu-hungry" she looked back at Touka who nodded,

"It's ok now, but you have to eat"

Ruby just shook her head as she said, "I ca-can't eat an-another person, please there has to be something else?"

Touka spoke up, yet again being blunt "That is all your gonna be able to eat now"

Hinami turned around and yelled "Touka!"

Touka raised both her hands quickly defending herself, "I am sorry but you can't really sugar coat something like this"

Jaune looked at both of them and asked, "Like what?"

Hinami looked over to Jaune then back to Touka, she could see Touka's gaze go to the floor and her posture changed from strong and confident to sad and weak she asked, "Touka you aren't going to-" she was interrupted by a nod from the young woman,

Touka raised her head forcing her gaze back to Ruby then said, "I am not gonna make you eat it, but at least sit back on the couch, there's something you need to hear"

Ruby slowly stood up and sat back on the couch, Hinami sat next to Touka as she asked, "Are you sure you're ready to talk about _him_?" Touka nodded and looked back up at Ruby and the others,

"I have seen this before and it's put me through hell but I clawed my way back out, but I am gonna tell you what I know" Jaune and the others looked a bit surprised, especially since she was going to talk about her past, something she rarely did and not just that, whenever she did she was always careful with what she said.

"I once had a friend his name is Kaneki he was a human, I was still working at Anteiku at the time, he was with one of his friends who was being a total dick and well… an acquaintance of mine walked in and sat at another table, her name was Rize and he approached her to ask her out on a date she said yes and they left,

Later that day I passed by them and Rize was going to kill and eat him, I didn't do anything to stop it and continued to where I was going, on that same night an accident happened at the construction site near where I last saw the two, Rize died and Kaneki was seriously injured,

After they were found found they were taken to a hospital Rize was dead when they got there and Kaneki wasn't going to make it if they didn't act fast, so they did an organ transplant and put Rize's organs in him.

Then a few days later I saw him being attacked by another Ghoul so I helped him out, of course I didn't know who he was until after I saved him. As it turned out he had one Ghoul eye and one human eye, he had turned into a half-Ghoul and wasn't able to eat human food anymore he also said he would never eat a human.

He is still around today and I also know all of you knew of him before today, so can you take a guess to who he is?"

All of them remained silent for a whole minute before she answered her own question, "The Eye-patch, and to think a half-Ghoul is SS rated by the CCG" Touka laughed as she said the last part, Hinami rested her hand on Touka's back and rubbed it in slow circular motions, "So you see there really isn't much I can do to help you except teach you what I did him"

Ruby asked in a tone that showed how nervous she was "What is th-that?"

Touka said the next word without emotion "Survive, a friend and I taught him how to defend himself and the manager Yoshimura taught him how to hide from the Ghoul investigators, he doesn't need the eyepatch anymore but he still uses it,"

Ruby looked a bit calmer now as she took in the information, "Th-thank you, I know telling me this might have been a bit difficult but thank you"

Touka smiled as she walked over to the parcel and passed it to her again, "If you change your mind at least you have that" then left the room presumably going back down stairs to the cafe.

Jaune looked over to Ruby and said, "Well we better get going or we'll miss our next flight to Beacon" Ren and Nora picked up their bags and followed the two back to the air docks.

Ruby looked at the parcel and put it in her pocket she then looked to her left and asked "Jaune?"

He turned to her eyeing her worriedly "Yes Ruby?"

"What do I do now?"

He turned his gaze to the floor and answered, "I don't know and I am sorry that I can't help you turn normal again, but if you do want to learn what Touka told you she would teach you I am willing to help" Ruby gave him a small thankful smile

"Thanks, Jaune."

Arriving back at Beacon they went to the second-year dorms and went to their respective dorms, Ruby was the first one back out of all her team so she went over to the desk and searched her pocket for the parcel Touka had given her, "Damn it, it must have fallen out of my pocket" she frowned and sat on Weiss' bed.

A few minutes later and the rest of her team began entering the dorm, "Hey Rubes were back!"

Ruby looked to the door, the pain in her stomach it's too much she needed to eat, and it had to be now, Ruby got up off the bed as her stomach grumbled, she growled in pain and looked towards her teammates as they were all worriedly looking over to her, she murmured "I-I'm sooooo Hu-hung-grrry" Yang went to take a step forward until Ruby jumped/tackled at her, at first Yang thought it was a hug but at the last second she saw Ruby's mouth open and moving towards her neck, she pulled her arm in front and activated Ember Celica and everyone winced to the sound of teeth and metal colliding, as Blake and Weiss jumped back in shock,

Yang tried pushing Ruby back, "Ruby! What are you doing!?" Yang's other hand got caught on to the eyepatch and it slipped off revealing her Ghoul eye.

Weiss and Blake were beyond terrified as they watched the scene play before them Ruby was a Ghoul they could all see it, watching as the younger girl tried to eat her sister. After a minute of struggling Ruby's eye changed back to normal, it was then her eyes were filled with fear and she stopped struggling, Yang saw her chance and threw Ruby to the other side of the room, looking into her little sisters eyes she didn't see the same look Ruby had when they were fighting just moments ago. She now noticed the eye had turned back to its normal silver, and Ruby was backing away in fear, "Yang! I am so sorry! Please, please do-don't hate m-me!" tears were running down her face as she averted her gaze from them.

Weiss was the first to recover "Yo-you're a Ghoul?"

Ruby shook her head "No, n-no I am Human I am not a Ghoul. I am not a Ghoul!"

Blake just remained slient as she stared at her in fear while Yang asked, "You just tried to eat me! My own sister just tried to eat me! Are you even my sister!?"

Ruby continued to back away slowly "I-I am s-sorry please I didn't mean to"

Blake began to recover from the shock and glared as she asked "Why didn't you tell us you're a Ghoul?!"

Ruby glared back at Blake and yelled "I am a Human!"

Blake snapped back at her with a deathly tone "Then how do you explain your eye? How do you explain you trying to eat your own sister!"

Ruby fell to the floor and curled into a ball as she sobbed "I am Human. I am Human. I am Human",

Yang looked to Blake and Weiss "What do we do?"

Blake looked to Ruby then back "I don't know, Weiss what do you think?" Weiss was staring at Ruby her breathing was level and she looked calm but she didn't respond, "Weiss!"

Weiss' head snapped towards the two, "Uh w-wh-what!?"

Blake sighed "I asked what should we do?"

Weiss looked back to Ruby who was still sobbing in the middle of the room, "I am not sure what to do"

Yang took a step towards Ruby, Ruby's head snapped up and she saw Yang move in closer so she shuffled back "D-don't come near m-me! I don't wa-want to hurt y-you"

Yang sighed "Ruby what happened to you?"

Ruby shook her head vigorously as she said, "I don't know, I don't know what happened I-I don't know"

Blake who had now calmed down a bit then asked "Ruby why did you attack Yang like that?"

Ruby looked up to Blake, Blake could see the fear in her eyes she feared what they were thinking of her now, Blake remembered the look it was that same look she had years ago, Ruby answered "I-I was just so hu-hungry I-I lost control I don't know why"

Yang took another step closer "Ruby it's ok, I forgive you but please tell me what happened"

Ruby looked at Yang and said, "All I know is after leaving the hospital I couldn't eat food then this" she started crying again,

Blake looked over to Yang then Weiss "You two over here for a moment, Ruby please just move back a bit" Ruby nodded and leaned against the wall on the other side of the room, Blake whispered "She isn't lying I saw it in her eyes, she's telling the truth, so what do we do?"

Weiss whispered back "I don't know but we can't leave her like this"

Yang nodded "Weiss is right, we have to do something but what?"

Blake looked down as if she were ashamed of something then spoke her mind "I think we should tell Ozpin"

Weiss and Yang glared at her, "No we are not doing that he will have her taken away"

Weiss then said, "I am with Yang we can't tell him, I want to help her but what do we do?"

It was then a knock on the door interrupted them, Weiss walked over and answered the door "Weiss what's going on we heard you guys yelling and got worried, are you going to be ok?" asked Jaune,

Weiss looked back into the dorm then back to him "Yeah everything's fine you can go now"

Ruby yelled out "Wait! Jaune!"

Weiss snapped back at Ruby "What are you doing?"

Ruby answered nervously "It's ok we can trust him"

Weiss glanced at her girlfriend then back to Jaune "Fine get in here but a word of this to anyone and I will kill you"

He nodded and entered the dorm, once he was standing in the middle of the room he asked "So what's up"

Ruby spoke up trying not to break down "I-I tried to eat Ya-yang"

He looked at Ruby with shock then fear as he asked "What?! What happened to the meat Touka gave you?" He looked around in a panicked state,

Ruby answered quietly, "It must have fallen out of my pocket" Jaune sighed and turned around to see the rest of team RWBY glaring at him,

Weiss asked with clear annoyance "You knew! Why does he know?!"

Ruby looked to Weiss and said "Weiss it's not what you think I-" Jaune cut her off,

"You three need to sit down and remain calm right now everyone is on edge, I need to get Ren and Nora ok, I will be right back"

Weiss was about to say something but Ruby spoke up first "Weiss it's ok they know too"

Weiss glared at the both of them but let him pass.

A few moments later Jaune came back with his two teammates, "Now Weiss Blake Yang, we need you to tell us what happened" he stated clearly wanting this to be over as soon as possible,

Yang was the one to answer, "We just got back and Ruby was lying on Weiss' bed once I told her we got back she was looking at us weirdly, before I could ask what was wrong she said 'I'm so hungry' and tackled me down, at first I thought she was tackling me into a hug, but then I saw her mouth open and moving towards my neck, I raised my arm and activated Ember Celica so she didn't bite me, I tried pushing her back and my hand got caught on the eyepatch she was wearing, it came off and I- I saw her eye, not long after that she seemed to stop so I threw her away."

Jaune nodded and Nora spoke up, "What do you guys know about Ghouls?"

Weiss and Blake said in unison "They're monsters"

Yang answered "They are like us but forced to eat other people to survive"

Nora nodded with a sad smile only Blake knew what it meant and reached for Gambol Shroud, Jaune quickly said "Blake! Let's keep it calm ok?"

she glared at them and asked "Why should I trust a Ghoul?" Weiss' and Yang's eyes widened as they stared at them,

Jaune sighed "Not all of us are monsters ya know"

Weiss looking at the three with anger and fear asked, "What do you mean by that?"

He looked at her with another sad smile "Not all of us enjoy killing to survive, I haven't killed a single Human in my life and I am still here"

Weiss asked still sceptical of the whole situation "Then how have you not died yet?"

His sad smile turned to a frown, "I have only eaten people who have committed suicide and the Grimm, that's it"

Blake's anger flared as she yelled "Bullshit! The Grimm will disappear before you can get in a single bite"

His frowned grew as he answered, "Not if you eat them alive" that statement alone turned Weiss green as she gagged and Blake wasn't too far from that stage either,

Yang being the calmest of the three asked, "Why?"

Nora answered this time "Because it's better than killing people to survive, it tastes like shit but we can eat it"

Ruby looked over to them and asked "C-can you help me I am so h-hungry and I don't have anything I can eat" Ren nodded and rolled up his sleeve walking over to Ruby, "Wait! What are you doing?"

Ren rolled his eyes as he was now kneeling next to her "Just take a bite, just one bite, it will help you through two days before you start feeling hungry again"

Weiss asked clearly confused by the action "So wait you're not a Ghoul?"

Ren shook his head "No I am not but Nora is"

Ruby looked at his arm and reached for it but then her other arm pulled that one back, "I am sorry but I can't Ren, I just can't eat another Human" he gave her a sympathetic frown,

Blake asked "Ren are you sure you want to feed yourself to her?"

He nodded then turned back to Ruby as he asked, "Ruby would you rather it be Yang or me?"

She asked confused "W-what?" he asked again

"Who would you rather it be Yang or me?"

she looked to the ground and said "Y-you but please don't do this" he smiled as he said his next words,

"Ruby I promise we will take you to Touka and tell her that you need more, I am sure she will be happy to help you, remember what she said about her friend"

Ruby looked to Ren then her teammates, Yang said "Ruby if this is killing you I am not gonna judge, do what you need to"

Weiss looked unhappy but said "It's ok Ruby if it's what you need than I am ok with it"

Blake sighed "If Ren is fine with it I am but just know I won't think less of you for it"

Ruby nodded and looked back to Ren "Ok, but just one bite, right?" He nodded and held his arm up, Ruby slowly moved closer and when she was close enough pulled his arm to her mouth with the speed of her Semblance and bit down ripping off a piece of flesh off and started chewing, her eye began to change again and a small smile formed on her blooded lips, Ren winced as he pulled his arm back and got some bandages around it,

Yang asked "How are you feeling sis?"

After a minute Ruby gave a small but sad smile "Better, thank you Ren"

He nodded and headed back to his dorm, Nora gave Ruby a hug and said, "If you need help find one of us, we will be there for you, and just between you and me, I think Touka likes you"

Ruby smiled and returned the hug, Jaune spoke up "So uh yeah like Nora said if you need help or just want to talk then come to one of us alright?"

Ruby nodded and said "Weiss I think I will sleep by myself tonight" Weiss nodded and walked over to Ruby she hesitated for a moment but then hugged her, Ruby returned the hug happily,

Weiss asked "So what do we do now"

Ruby frowned "I don't know, I think I am gonna go to bed"

she turned around to go to her bed but then Blake said "Wait, Ruby it's not that I don't trust you but shouldn't we do something so we don't have to worry about being eaten?"

Ruby nodded as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out some rope "You could tie me down for the night. That's if you want to"

Yang asked, "Where did you get that from?"

Ruby answered, "I still had some left over after putting the bunk beds up… Again"

Blake took the rope and tied Ruby to her bed, looking off to the side to Yang and Blake she said said "Goodnight guys" she received three replies back and smiled, 'At least they still accept me' moments later her world faded to black.

 **Yeah I know, bit of a rushed ending but I needed to get off to sleep since I'm still doing exams, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it did what I was hoping for, I'm excited to hear what all of you have to say that is if you do, but anyways see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Waking up Ruby tried to get up in a sitting position but once she realised she couldn't move, she looked down and saw the ropes keeping her on the bed, a voice came from her left as she heard someone say, "Good morning" and looked over to see Blake staring at her, it wasn't a glare but it wasn't a friendly look either, then the memories of last night came back to her,

Ruby's smile faded as she replied, "Morning Blake, where's Yang and Weiss?"

Blake answered plainly, "They went to grab me some food"

Just at that moment Weiss and Yang entered the room, Weiss looked towards Ruby and gave a weak smile, "Good morning Ruby"

Ruby smiled "Good morning Weiss, morning Yang" stopping for a moment Ruby frowned and said, "Yang I am sorry about last night"

Yang smiled and waved it off without a second thought "It's alright Rubes, I know you meant nothing by it, it just… surprised me, yeah that's the word I was looking for"

Ruby's frown grew as she looked at the blonde brawler "Doesn't mean it was ok though"

Blake spoke up gaining their young leaders attention "So Ruby what do we do now? I mean Jaune did talk about bringing you to someone who can help right?"

Ruby nodded as she answered, "Yeah she can help, but I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to come since your all Human and Faunus"

Yang looked over to Ruby worriedly as she asked, "Why isn't it a good idea for us to come along?"

Ruby frowned "She's a Ghoul but not one of those bad ones, but when she realised I knew she was a Ghoul at first she got real angry at Jaune and I don't want you guys being put through that without her saying it's ok"

Blake nodded with a relieved smile "I can understand that, plus I don't think I am comfortable being near Ghouls just yet, you Jaune and Nora are exceptions but there's are reason for that"

Ruby looked at the ropes then asked, "So um am I able to be untied now?"

Yang Blake and Weiss looked to each other than her, Weiss smiled as she answered, "I guess"

Once Weiss untied Ruby she got a hug, "Thank you Weiss" once Ruby broke the embrace with the Heiress she got up and walked over to her eyepatch which was still on the ground from the night before, "Yang Blake, could I be alone with Weiss for a minute?"

The two looked at each other than Weiss, Weiss asked in a nervous and not so comfortable tone "W-why?"

Ruby's frown came back as she answered, "We need to talk about us"

Weiss nodded then Blake and Yang left the room, "So what do you want to know?"

Ruby's frown began to grow as she said, "Well I wanted to know what this meant for us? I mean me being th-this isn't… I just- I don't know anymore, I don't want to lose you but if you don't want to be with me I'd understand"

Weiss was frowning once Ruby finished saying what she wanted "Ruby I-I still want to be with you but I don't know what we can do, I mean I want us to continue being like we were before but, after last night I don't think I am comfortable being like that again, at least for now I am not"

Ruby began smiling as she asked, "So does that mean we're still a thing?"

Nodding Weiss said with a small smile of her own "Yes it does, but I think we just need to take a few steps back, is that alright?"

Ruby nodded energetically as she said, "I'm happy with that, as long as I don't lose you I am happy with anything"

Ruby gave Weiss a small hug and backed away slightly afterwards, Weiss said happily, "I guess we can let the others back in?" Ruby nodded and opened the door to see her two teammates talking with Ren,

"Hey guys you can come back in now" Blake and Yang nodded, "Hey Ren, how is your arm?"

Ren smiled genuinely as he answered back "Nora's done worse so it's fine, but thank you"

just as Ruby went to go back into her room Jaune came out of his dorm and quickly spoke up "Hey Ruby do you wanna go see Touka soon?"

Ruby nodded as she said, "I guess so, what do you think she will say though?"

Jaune shrugged dismissively as he said, "If I know her and I am pretty sure I do, she won't be mad at you, especially if she finds out you almost ate your sister"

Ruby nodded sadly from the reminder and said, "Well I'll get ready then we can leave" Jaune nodded and walked back into his dorm,

A few minutes later and Ruby was ready to leave she met up with Jaune and they went to leave but stopped, "Wait Ruby" turning around Ruby saw Pyrrah and gave a smile

"Oh, hey Pyrrah what's up?"

Pyrrah seemed to notice that Ruby was looking a bit down even if she was smiling and asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Jaune quickly stepped in seeming to know what was happening, what the red cloaked Huntress missed "Her and Weiss just had a fight, me Ren and Nora are heading to Re, we decided we should take her with, if you wanna see Weiss just tell her I told you what happened" nodding and saying her good wishes to Ruby Pyrrah walked back the way she had come from,

Ruby looked to Jaune curiously as she asked, "why didn't you tell her?"

Jaune frowned knowing that she wouldn't be happy with the answer but gave it anyways "She doesn't know, oh uh you may wanna text Weiss Yang and Blake about that" Ruby nodded and did just that.

* * *

Arriving at Re the small group of four found Touka serving some customers, Jaune called out "Hey Touka we need to talk very quickly" Touka looked over and had a look of relief flash across her face,

"Yeah sure, also I am glad you brought her with you, I need to tell Ruby something"

They all went into the back and Touka gave Ruby the parcel from the other day "What!? How did you know?" Ruby asked in a slight panic

Touka raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Know what? I was just about to say, as you were leaving yesterday someone picked your pocket and tried to run off with it"

Ruby's expression turned from worried to annoyed much to Jaune's surprise so he said, "Thank you Touka"

she gave the type of smile she used whenever she served a customer then looked to Ruby asking, "What's up with her anyways?"

Jaune frowned as he looked back to Ruby then answered the question "Because someone took that she tried to eat her sister"

Touka's eyes went wide as she looked at Ruby who was still clenching her fists "I-I didn't mean to but I was so hungry when it happened"

Touka rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder "It's ok does anyone else know?"

Ruby nodded as she looked up too meet Touka's gaze "My whole team knows"

Touka then asked with a concerned tone "Did they try to turn you in?"

Ruby shook her head as she said, "No, they haven't but they are a bit scared"

Touka looked to Jaune and asked, "Has she eaten anything after the incident?"

Ren nodded as he stepped in "I let her take a bite from my arm but that was it" he rolled up his sleeve and showed it to Touka,

"Alright thank you, if you need cleaner bandages you know where they are, Valkyrie, Arc I'm putting you two in the kitchen and I'll be serving customers, Ren are you able to work today?" he nodded with a smile "Ok you will be helping me with the customers, Ruby I would like you to go to Hinami and introduce yourself, let her know I want her teaching you, that is if you want to learn" Ruby nodded and went off looking for the young Ghoul that she assumed was Hinami.

It didn't take her long since the first door she tried had Hinami's name on it, "Hello can I help you?"

Ruby's gaze met the ground as she nervously, "H-hi I am Ruby, Touka told me you could teach me about uh being a Ghoul?" Hinami smiled and moved to the side letting her in,

"I would be happy to teach you so what is it you need help with?"

Ruby looked to her removing the eyepatch "I don't know, anything and everything I guess"

Hinami smiled and stated, "You're a lot like him"

Ruby looked to her curiously as she asked, "Like who?"

Hinami's smile faded slightly as she answered, "Kaneki, you have a very similar scent to him and even wear an eyepatch over the eye that could change, you remind me a lot of him"

Ruby's smile faded slightly as she asked, "Is that bad?"

Hinami shook her head as she said, "No it's just, he was there for me when I needed help, but then he was taken, we went to save him but by the time we found him he didn't want to be saved, that's when he became known as the Eye-Patch, he did somethings I can't say I am happy about, but he did what he needed to"

Ruby rested her hand on Hinami's shoulder "Hey it's ok you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to"

Smiling Hinami said, "It's alright, but thank you it's just hard to not think of him is all, even Touka was talking about him after you left" Ruby frowned after hearing that and Hinami seemed to notice so she decided to change the subject "Anyways we should start with what you need to know"

Ruby's smile returned as she nodded, "Alright, so what is there to know about being a Ghoul?"

Hinami's smile grew as she answered, "Well the first thing you would know is that we cannot eat human food, but what you most likely didn't know is we can also have coffee"

Ruby seeming confused questioned "Why coffee?"

"I don't know it's just one of those weird things in life, but as I was saying you will need to look out for the Doves, then we have other Ghouls some will be suspicious of you so try not to get too involved with them"

Ruby nodded with a smile, "Ok so what are Doves?"

Hinami sighed "CCG agents, it's what we call them, but anyways you can eat Grimm but it tastes terrible, um oh yeah you will need to learn how to eat food"

Ruby's eyes went wide as she asked, "Isn't that something I should avoid?"

Hinami nodded answering the question "Yes but sometimes you will need to if you are to hide"

Nodding once again Ruby asked, "Ok so how do I do that?"

Hinami smirked "I will be right back just wait here" she ran out the door and down the stairs.

returning with two sandwiches on a plate Hinami said, "Ok now Ruby I want you to try eating this"

Ruby frowned and asked, "Won't it just come back up?"

Hinami shook her head with a mischievous grin "Not if you do it right, give it a go"

Ruby grabbed the sandwich and took a bite, the taste was terrible but Ruby powered through chewing and swallowing it, but after a second she ran straight to the bathroom and vomited it back,

Ruby could hear Hinami's laughter from the other room before she heard the question "Ruby are you ok?"

Walking back into the room with a bitter smile Ruby said, "I guess, wait how are you!?" Ruby asked as she saw Hinami take a bite and eat it without a problem,

"It's simple just swallow it whole and pretend to chew on it to make the act more believable, just be sure to throw it back up later or you could get really sick" Ruby nodded and Hinami held out the other sandwich "Give it one more try"

Ruby nodded and took a bite from it, she managed to swallow it and not throw up but it didn't look too convincing, "Was that good?"

Hinami nodded as she said, "For a first try, but you need to get better at the timing when chewing, keep practising and you should be good"

Ruby's smile grew "Thanks Hinami"

"It wasn't a problem" Touka walked into the room and saw the sandwich on a plate with a few bites taken from it,

"I hope you plan on getting rid of that" Ruby quickly looked over to Touka then nodded, "Hinami I was wondering if you were planning on teaching her the basics for the rest of the day? You can take the time off your shifts for it, in a matter of fact Jaune said he would do them if you were to teach her"

Hinami smiled as she pondered the offer before replying "I was wondering what was going to happen with that, thanks anything I should stay away from?"

Touka nodded as she answered in a somewhat serious and deffensive tone "Just Kaneki, I understand you may need to explain somethings but don't go too far into it" Hinami nodded

"Alright thanks Touka, also should we get Ruby her mask?"

Ruby looked at them curiously as she asked, "My mask?"

Nodding Touka explained "You wouldn't want the Doves seeing your face when you're doing anything Ghoul related sadly Uta is still in Atlas so he can't make the mask but his sister is here, she learned how to make them before coming here, just be warned she is a bit strange nothing too bad though"

nodding Ruby asked, "Hey um Touka my team know I'm going to Ghouls for help with this stuff and they know about Jaune and Nora, would they be ok coming here?"

Touka looked at Ruby cautiously as she answered, "If you think you can trust them then yes, but if they tell anyone about this place I will kill them and the people they talked to, do you understand?"

Nodding Ruby said, "I'll let them know"

"Good now since Hinami is teaching you to fit in I guess I will have to teach you to fight, I know you're a Huntress in-training but Jaune told me how your weapon broke and you can't fight without it, if you are going to survive then you will need to learn how to use your fists just be warned I will not be going easy on you, got it?"

Ruby's smile went dimmed as she said, "Um ye-yeah ok, so uh when would we start?"

Touka smiled as she began thinking "Well I was thinking later today but then again you've been through enough for now, so does tomorrow work for you?"

Ruby nodded as she said, "Sure but when will I get my mask?"

Touka looked to the excited Half-Ghoul in front of her as she asked in surprise "Your excited about getting a mask?"

Ruby nodded as she explained "I just want to know what it'll be like; will it look cool or scary or something like that?"

Touka and Hinami were laughing as Touka said, "Jaune was right you are childish"

Ruby puffed out her cheeks with a pout and turned away from them with her arms crossed as she said, "I am not childish"

After Touka and Hinami eventually stopped laughing Touka said, "Alright, I guess you two can get back to your lesson also Ruby I always need more staff, if you're up for it you could work here for a time, but of course you do go to Beacon so I will have to be lenient to your classes and missions but we could work all that out"

Ruby was smiling again as she said, "I will have to think on it but thank you"

Touka nodded as she said in reply "Any time" and left the room,

Hinami then said "I haven't seen her like that in a while, she really does like you"

Ruby smiled as she asked, "Is that a good thing?"

Hinami's smile grew "Of course it is, I think it's because you're a lot like him" Ruby frowned upon hearing that, and Hinami seemed to notice this so she tried to direct the situation away from that "Ok so now I need to try and help you with that eye of yours."

* * *

Ruby Jaune Ren and Nora were all headed back to Beacon when Nora asked, "So how did it go Ruby?"

Ruby turned to Nora as she answered, "It was fun, Hinami is an awesome person and Touka said I could bring Weiss Yang and Blake if they wanted to check the place out"

Jaune smiled "Well that's good"

"Yeah, I guess" she looked over to Ren and asked, "How is your arm?"

He smiled "Ruby it's fine thank you for worrying but as I have said before Nora has done worse"

Ruby looked to Nora and back "How?"

Ren frowned as he remembered the events "There was the first time she fought against the Doves, then her first time killing a Grimm"

Ruby asked slightly surprised, "What happened?"

Nora spoke up "I got too badly hurt and needed to feed so I could heal."

* * *

They got off the airship and headed towards the dorms "Ok well thank you guys again, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there for me"

Jaune gave a reassuring smile as he said, "It's alright you know we're here for you no matter what"

"Well thanks again"

He smirked "Anytime."

Ruby entered her dorm and almost instantly everyone tensed up, Weiss nervously said,,"U-uh hey Ruby welcome back"

Frowning Ruby asked, "Hey guys, are you still that nervous around me?"

Yang frowned as well as she said, "Sorry Rubes it's just after last night it's gonna be a bit hard to relax around you for now"

Ruby let out a long drawn out sigh as she said, "It's ok I understand, I am sorry Yang"

Yang's expression turned to annoyed as she said, "Stop saying that"

Ruby looked back to her sister in confusion as she asked, "Wait, stop saying what?"

Yang answered her sister with a serious tone "Stop saying you're sorry, I know you didn't mean to do it, if I have forgiven you then you are allowed to drop it, ok?"

Ruby glared at Yang as she exclaimed "I almost ate you! Do you know how that makes me feel!" Yang jumped back in shock and once Ruby saw what she did she lowered her voice but kept it stern "I don't want that happening again, I don't even want to eat another person but one day I am scared I may have to, last night I was lucky Ren even let me do what I did, I am not just saying sorry because I still feel bad about it, even though I still do but I am saying it because I didn't mean to, I have been told that this only happens to a Ghoul when they don't eat for a long time, but I still don't want to go through that again"

Blake looked at Ruby with a small hint of sympathy as she said, "Ruby I understand this is hell for you, but you need to calm down"

Ruby looked back at Blake and nodded "I know but you need to understand that I am scared of what I might do, I need you to know that right now I am trying for you guys I don't want to hurt you"

Yang trapped Ruby in a hug and Ruby was about to hug back until she smelt Yang her mind telling her to take a bite, Ruby pushed Yang back and fell on her back moving away from Yang, her breathing was heavy Yang looked at Ruby worriedly "Ruby what was that for?" she sounded sadder than anything else,

Ruby looked back up and said "I-I am sorry, th-the smell it just- it scared me-" Yang interrupted her,

"Ruby stop, you don't need to say it I understand, is there anything I can do for you?"

Ruby looked up at her then her stomach grumbled "N-no it's fine, I just need to eat, the ghoul I went to gave me the package I lost the other day"

Yang asked worriedly, "What package?"

Ruby pulled it out of her pocket and held it in clear view as she said, "As I was leaving yesterday someone picked my pocket and tried running off with it, I was gonna eat what was inside it, but I didn't have it"

Yang looked to Weiss and Blake then back to her sister and asked, "Ruby do you know what's in that?"

Ruby nodded as she said, "I do, and as much as I don't want to it's better than actually killing someone"

Weiss frowned knowing exactly what Ruby meant and asked, "Ruby I understand you need to do this but isn't there something else you can eat?"

Ruby's head hung low as she nodded "I always could eat the Grimm?"

This time Yang raised her voice "Oh hell no! As much as I don't want you eating people I will not let you eat that!"

Ruby smiled lightly as she looked at her sister "Yang it's fine if me eating people makes you guys uncomfortable then I am happy to do that"

Blake frowned as she said, "Ruby it's your choice do what you need to"

Weiss nodded "Blake's right, it's your choice and no matter what you pick I will do my best to be there to support you, I can learn to deal with it"

Ruby frowned "No Weiss, you shouldn't have to learn to live around something like this I will be fine with-"

Weiss interrupted her "Ruby if you have to learn to do these things, then I will learn to accept it" Yang nodded in agreement to the Heiress

Ruby directed her attention to Blake, "Ruby I guess I am ok with it, as long as you're not killing innocent people to eat I guess I can live with it",

Ruby smiled "Are you guys sure, I just don't want to do something like this in front of you if you don't feel comfortable" they all nodded,

Ruby walked over to where she put the parcel and opened it, inside was a thin plastic bag with meat that looked like shredded pork, Ruby opened the bag and pulled one piece out and hesitantly began to eat it,

Weiss and Blake turned green as they watched, Yang didn't seem to care all that much and ignored what was happening.

Once Ruby had finished half of what was in the small bag she closed it up and put it somewhere safe, "Hey Weiss Blake you two don't look so well?"

Weiss tried acting like it was nothing whilst Blake just answered, "Just a bit"

"No, no I am fine, don't worry about it" Ruby frowned and took a step closer, but Weiss subconsciously took one back and Ruby stopped,

"Weiss, you could have said you were uncomfortable with it, I would have understood you know that"

Weiss frowned noticing what she did and said, "I am sorry it's just, I am gonna need some time after a while I will be fine with it" she took a step towards Ruby who then dashed to her and trapped her in a hug,

"Thank you, Weiss."

A few hours later and everyone had calmed down Yang decided to try and break the silence, "So Ruby what did you learn over there?"

Ruby looked towards her sister "Sorry what did you say?"

Yang said, "I asked what did you learn today?"

Ruby asked in confusion "What do you mean? How did you know?"

Blake sighed as she lowered her book and answered, "Ruby you told us that someone told you that what happened in this case you trying to eat Yang only happens when a Ghoul hasn't eaten in a long time, so I would guess Yang thought they were teaching you"

Ruby nodded with a smile "Well yeah, oh that's right I can fake eating food now, I still need practice but it won't come back out now"

Weiss nodded with a smile as she said, "Well that's good, so how do you do that?"

Ruby answered with a large grin "Just take a bite swallow whatever you're eating whole then pretend to chew, they do it so well I actually thought they were eating food"

Yang chuckled at the sight of her sisters' old nature starting to return "Alright calm down Rubes"

Ruby's smile grew as she remembered "Also I can still have one thing Humans can"

Weiss Blake and Yang all turned to her yelling "What!"

"Yup"

Yang then asked excitedly, "Well what is it?"

Ruby answered cheerfully "Coffee!"

Blake's smile slightly faded as she asked, "Wait so the only thing you can enjoy now is something that makes you even more hyper?"

Ruby's smile grew as she nodded,

Yang laughed at Blake's disappointment to the statements meaning and said, "Cheer up I'm sure she'll be just fine"

Blake frowned as she said back "Wait until she's had some before you start saying that"

Ruby looked over to Blake "Don't worry I won't have it all the time" Blake then murmured something along the lines of 'You better not' and 'reading in peace.'

* * *

Later that week Ruby Weiss and Yang were sitting in the dorm and Ruby finally had a break from both classes at Beacon and with Hinami,

Yang looked over to Ruby who was reading something off her scroll then Weiss who was studying for the upcoming exam, Yang asked, "Hey Rubes you said that Ghoul who's helping you would be fine with us checking the place out right?"

Ruby nodded as she said, "But don't tell anyone about it"

Yang asked curiously "Why? I mean it's not like I will but what would they do?"

Ruby frowned as she answered, "She said she would kill the one who told others about it and the ones they told"

Yang's head snapped towards Ruby her eyes wide "Wait what!?"

Ruby glared at her sister trying to make sure Yang understood how serious she was "Are you going to tell anyone?"

Yang shook her head "N-no I said I wouldn't"

Ruby sighed "Did you tell anyone?"

Yang answered confidently "No"

Ruby's smile returned as she said, "Good, so why did you ask about the offer?"

Yang answered truthfully "I thought I should thank the person willing to help my sister and thought it would be a good team activity for us to do"

Ruby's smile grew as she heard the last part "Yeah that sounds awesome, I will find Blake and meet you back here" before Yang could say anything Ruby dashed off using her semblance.

* * *

Blake sat out of sight reading her book in the corner of the library but then she heard something "hiya Blake!"

Dropping her book Blake spun around to see Ruby standing there with _her_ book now in her hands "Ruby is that my book?"

Ruby looked back up to Blake with confusion as she asked, "Ninja's of love?"

Blake frowned as she looked at the younger girl "Please don't tell Yang"

Ruby began snickering as she asked, "Do you really think I'm that evil?"

Blake sighed as she said, "Not really but still I can't be quite sure"

Ruby's smile turned to a frown as she asked, "Are you ever gonna stop with that, it was one time and Yang forgave me"

Blake sighed before looking towards the ground "I don't know Ruby, I mean you're, you know a _Ghoul_ now, something I was brought up to hate, I know you weren't born one but I'm finding it hard to believe I can trust you especially after that night if you had told us before then I may have been more trusting, I mean how can trust someone who almost ate their own sister?"

Ruby copied Blake's action and looked towards the ground as she said, "I know but you know me, I wouldn't do that again, and Blake I hate to point this out but remember that's why people are still racist towards the Faunus, Ghoul's didn't choose to be born the way they were, they just are"

Blake sighed and looked at Ruby with a glare "You are right but don't use that against me, you know nothing I went through as a Faunus, you weren't even born a Ghoul so how could you know what it's like?"

Ruby looked Blake in the eye with a a glare of her own "I may have not been born a Ghoul or a Faunus but I grew up with a lot of Faunus when they were kids most of the insults were aimed at them and when I saw what was being said to them I stood up for them, I may have not been a Faunus or a Ghoul but I was treated just as badly" Ruby's glare was starting to make Blake feel somewhat nervous,

She frowned and said, "Ruby as I said before it will take me a while to get used to the idea but I will eventually, so why are you here?"

Ruby's glare disappeared completely as she answered, "Well Yang thought we could go to the place I am going to for help so we can spend time together as a team"

Blake asked slightly anxious "And why would we go there to hang out?"

Ruby answered cheerfully, "Well it's also a coffee shop"

Blake looked back to Ruby's hand and asked, "If I go you won't tell Yang about the book, right?"

Ruby looked to the book in her hands like she had forgotten it was there and smirked "Yup"

"Fine, but remember if I get eaten I'm blaming you."

* * *

They approached Re and Yang was in awe of the place, on the outside it looked like a classy café that even Weiss would have gone to "Wow so that's where you've been going?"

Ruby answered cheerfully "Yup!"

Opening the door and letting her teammates in first Ruby's smile grew, Touka saw them come in and Ruby not long after, "Hey Ruby I thought Hinami gave you the day off?"

Ruby nodded as she said, "Yup she did, I just thought I would show my teammates where I have been going to for help"

Touka took a glance at them then back "Alright then, by the way Hinami is upstairs if you wanted to talk to her" Ruby nodded and went through the back,

Yang walked over to Touka and said, "Hi I am Yang, I just wanted to say thanks for helping Ruby out"

Touka gave a small smile back and said, "It's no problem, I am Touka, so you're her teammates?"

Yang nodded happily as she said, "Yeah so what are you guys teaching her?"

Touka answered plainly, "Just to blend in and defend herself"

Yang's eyebrow rose as she heard the last part and asked "Why teach her to defend herself? She is pretty good in a fight"

Touka answered bluntly "Against Human's and Faunus yes, but against Ghoul's no, we've had a few matches before so I know she could improve"

Yang asked in a tone that sounded somewhere between concerned and pissed off, "Did you hurt her?"

Touka asked slightly confused by the sudden shift in the atmosphere "What?"

Yang asked again "Did you hurt her?"

Touka answered slightly annoyed by Yang's question "No, the worst she got was a bruise but for a Ghoul that takes no time to heal"

Yang calmed down after hearing that and smiled "Well then that's good"

Touka looked at Yang sceptically "Why would you even care if I hurt her?"

Yang answered with a menacing smirk and a crack of her knuckles, "No one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it"

Touka took another look at Yang and asked "Really, I can barely see the resemblance?"

Laughing Yang nodded "That's everyone's reaction the first time"

Touka looked at the other two and asked Yang "Do they still treat her nicely?"

Yang nodded with a smile as Weiss walked over "Why wouldn't I?"

Touka took another look at Weiss and smirked "First she isn't Human anymore second you're a Schnee and third I heard the Schnee's don't go well with Ghoul's or Faunus"

Weiss' gaze met the floor as she asked dejectedly, "I am not my father so why does everyone think that?"

Yang rested her arm around Weiss shoulder as she said, "Don't worry ice queen I believe you" Weiss turned her head towards Yang with a glare and Yang said "How about we just calm down a bit... yeah?"

Weiss said in an annoyed tone "Don't. Call. Me. Ice queen"

Touka was watching this trying to hold in her laughter, Blake walked over and asked "Um what's in the salad special?"

After Touka finished Blake's order Yang asked "Hey would I be able to go see Ruby?"

Touka looked over to her and nodded "Up the stairs and second last door on the right"

Yang nodded "Thanks."

Yang went up the stairs and was standing outside the door, she knocked and Ruby answered the door with someone next to her "Oh hey Yang!"

Yang looked at the person next to Ruby and asked "Hey Rubes who's your friend?"

Ruby looked to her and said "Oh this is Hinami, she's the one teaching me"

Yang held her hand out "hey I'm Yang it's nice to meet you" Hinami took her hand and shook it,

"Well it's nice to meet you too Yang"

Yang then asked "So um what're you and Rubes talking about?"

Hinami smiled "Oh well we're just talking about a few things in her lessons"

Ruby then said "Hinami she knows it's ok"

Hinami nodded "Right, would you like to come in?"

Yang nodded with a smile "If you're ok with it"

Hinami then said, "Sorry I am just not used to… well Humans being up here"

Yang let out a small chuckle before saying "Your fine, so what have you taught her so far?"

"Well there's eating food, ways to stop thinking about eating and how to avoid the Doves"

Yang asked slightly confused "The what?"

Hinami giggled "CCG agents it's what we call them"

Yang smiled "Oh I see, so has she been behaved?"

Hinami smiled with a nod "Yaaannng I don't need you babying me all the time I am Huntress in-training now, I can take care of myself"

"Well come on I still have to look out for you" Yang laughed as she ruffled her younger siblings' hair

Ruby groaned in frustration as she flicked the hand away "Your just like dad"

Yang continued to toy with her "Well where do you think I get it from?"

Hinami couldn't help but laugh at their bickering, then a knock came from the door so Hinami got up to see Touka standing in the doorway "Hey Hinami look I know it's your day off but Ruby needs that mask, do you think you could take her?" After a few moments Touka looked at Hinami then Ruby "déjà vu"

Yang then asked with a slightly confused expression, "Wait am I missing something here?"

Touka then said, "It's ok, nothing for you to be worrying about"

Yang went to speak up but Hinami decided to interrupt before things continued any further, "Sure I don't see why not"

Yang deciding to drop the subject asked, "Can I come with?"

Touka looked over to Yang then said, "If I were you I wouldn't sometimes when she has a human customer she can't control herself"

Ruby spoke up defensive tone "I won't let that happen!"

Touka smiled as said, "As I said if I were her I wouldn't, but you never know with you and Hinami there she might behave"

Yang's grin grew as she said, "Sweet! So, when do we go?"

Ruby looked over to Hinami with a questioning gaze as if asking the same question, Hinami laughed "Well I was going to head out soon so I guess we could go now"

"Yes! Also, can I get a mask too?" Yang asked

Touka shrugged uncaringly "Sure but you're buying for you" then walked back to the café.

* * *

 **And that's the end to another chapter, let me know what you guys think and also as a few quick side notes, firstly I have actually found a website where I can read the 'Tokyo Ghoul' and 'Tokyo Ghoul: Re' Manga's and I only just got caught up** **with it** **completely.**

 **Secondly, so you guys know how well this is going so far, I have just finished the 14th chapter and started the 15th but at the same time with chapter 14 I was really tired and had the problem of the infamous 'writers block' so I'll say this in advance, sorry for that being a mess and just a shity chapter in general there are chapters where I did have to rush or was too tired to write well so not all of them are good.**

 **Anyways if you want to know anything else please do let me know and remember to** **review** **the chapters so I can improve with my content and give you readers an easier time with reading this, I hope you continue to enjoy this and as always see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Ruby and Yang headed out with Hinami leaving Weiss and Blake with Touka, Touka was watching the two of them carefully she didn't trust them but then again, she never trusted anyone after a first meeting, she looked over to them wondering what they were doing, their scroll's in hand and most of their attention seemed to be glued to the devices, upon a sneakier close inspection she could now see what they were doing, Weiss seemed to be looking at some texts from her father if the contact name was anything to go by and Blake was looking up a book, upon closer inspection with the title Touka's cheeks turned a bright red, she walked over to them,

"So, can I get you anything else?" Weiss and Blake both looked to her Blake smiled and shook her head, whilst Weiss seemed to be debating whether to or not,

"I think I could go for another coffee, also I must say they are really good"

Touka gave a genuine smile as she said, "Thank you I've had a lot of practice" she then walked over to the kitchen and started making the coffee, as she was doing this the kitchen door opened and she turned to see who it was, Weiss was standing in the doorway of the kitchen,

"Is it ok if we talk?" she seemed a little nervous now and as Touka herself would say 'Less bitchy' so Touka gave a welcoming smile,

"I guess what did you want to talk about?" She looked back to the coffee and put the finishing touches,

Weiss frowned as she said, "Well I wanted to know what exactly is going to happen with Ruby? I don't want to see her hurt but I know it's going to happen"

Touka let out a sigh then answered, "I am not even sure what will happen with her, I just want to help her with what I can" this caused the Heiress to smile,

"Well thank you no one asked you to help Ruby, but you chose to anyway" Weiss' smile grew just a bit more then even Touka thought was possible,

but Touka's smile shrank into a frown "Your wrong, Jaune came to me for help and I didn't have a choice, don't get me wrong even if I did I still would have helped her, but the matter of the fact is she needed someone who knew what to do, the only other people I can think of are in Atlas, no one else could have helped her"

Weiss' smile didn't falter "Well that doesn't change the fact that you are helping her, so thank you" Touka smiled lightly but then a look of curiosity flashed across her face,

"If you don't mind me asking what did she mean to you before?"

Weiss stopped and looked at Touka she gave a minute to think before answering, "Well she meant the world to me then, she was a close friend and an effective team leader"

Touka smiled but then suppressed it as she pressed for more "What about now has that opinion changed at all?" It had only just occurred to Weiss but for some reason Touka was looking out for Ruby, someone she barely knew!

Weiss nodded sadly "A little but not much, the change has effected everyone including her, apart from the obvious change of course, but I still feel the same way about her, even though I am a little scared to be near her"

Touka looked into Weiss' icy blue eyes searching for something as she searched she realised the heiress' uneasy expression from the look she was receiving, "What does she mean to you? To make you want to risk your life like that?"

Weiss froze out of all the question's she just had to pick that one, Weiss knew why, of course she did, she was hesitant at first but then thought 'She's doing this for Ruby so she can see if I am right to be around her or not, of course she is, but why? She barely knows Ruby so why is she so protective of her?'

Weiss spoke her answer "She's my girlfriend, I may be a bit scared of what she could do to me but I love her, I won't leave her to fight this on her own because I have faith in her" Weiss stopped after finishing slightly stunned by what she had said, 'Did I really just say that? I love her, why did I say it? I mean of course I do but am I really ready to say it out loud like that or did I just crack under pressure? Damn it'

Touka wasn't carefully examining her now, no now she looked surprised, she stood there speechless for a full minute, but once she snapped out of her daze she smirked "So the heiress to the SDC is gay, now that's something" Weiss glared at her until she saw the playful nature to Touka's tone,

Weiss frowned "It's just hard having to deal with that" Touka's smirk faded as she saw the shift in Weiss' demeanour, as Weiss slouched forward slightly she looked Touka in the eye's "I just want to know one thing, you said even if you didn't have to you would still help her, why? You have no reason to yet you'd do so happily"

Touka lowered her head with a bitter smile, "She just reminds me of someone I cared about, she is a lot like he was when we first met, just look after her, ok?" Wiess nodded with a smile, "Good now take your coffee and get out of the kitchen, what would people think if they walked in on us."

* * *

Ruby Yang and Hinami arrived at the shop, they walked in and Hinami walked over to the front desk ringing the bell, "Be there in a moment!" came the reply, a woman with long pinkish purple hair came out from the back with a large grin on her face, "Hinami how have you been, it's been too long ya know"

Hinami replied formally "I have been good; Tao I hope you have been behaving yourself"

Tao nodded and said, "Oh right, Uta called not too long ago, he hasn't seen him in a while are you sure he's still in Atlas?"

Hinami gave a confident nod as she said, "He is, but that's not why I am here" Toa gave Hinami a strange look before looking at the other two, "I am here so my friend here can get a mask"

Toa looked at Ruby and leaned closer towards her then sniffed , "She smells like a Ghoul but different, why is that?"

Hinami frowned as she looked at Ruby "She is like him, but also her sister wants a mask as well, your not to eat them do you understand?" Toa nodded and looked over to Yang

"She's Human? Ok fiiinnee but just for you, I can't stand it when you're mad at me like that"

She waved her hand telling them to follow her, following Toa into a room with a seat in the middle a desk to the side with a note book a pencil and an eraser, the room had plenty of shelves filled with masks,

Toa asked, "Ok who's first?" Ruby walked over and sat on the stool as Toa took measurements, "So tell me about yourself?"

Ruby looked uneasy but saw no harm in doing so, so she did "Well I am a huntress in-training I love weapons, reading and anime"

Toa nodded with an acknowledging hum then asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Ruby shifting in the sit nervously answered, "U-um no, why are you asking me that?"

Toa answered plainly "My brother Uta said the better you know the person the more the mask will fit with their personality"

Ruby seemed a bit calmer with the answer to give now "Oh well I do have a girlfriend"

Toa laughed as she said, "Ok now that's cute, do you have any preference on what type of mask you want?"

Ruby looked at her curiously "What do you mean by type of mask?"

Toa sighed as she began explaining "Would you like a full mask lower face mask or upper face mask?"

Yang spoke up "Do you think you could do an upper face mask for her?"

Toa nodded and Ruby looked to her then asked, "why Yang?"

Yang answered carefully "Remember what dad said about silver eyes?"

Ruby nodded confusedly "Yeah he said not many people have them, why does it matter?"

Yang answered, "Well I just don't want people knowing who you are, so if you hide your eyes then it should be easier for you to hide"

Ruby nodded now grinning as she said, "Oh yeah that was one of the first things professor Ozpin ever said to me"

Toa then asked, "What's your favourite song?"

Ruby answered happily "Either Red like Rose's or This will be the day, I can't choose between the two"

Toa nodded as she looked to Yang "Alright, now it's her turn"

Hinami spoke up in a stern tone reminding them that she was there "Remember don't eat her" causing Toa to frown,

She then tried to push her luck "Not even one bite?" she received a glare from the three and grumbled something about someone not needing a finger.

Once Yang had her mask measurements made they left, Ruby and Yang were excited whilst Hinami seemed deep in thought, she stopped and the sisters stopped as well looking back to see if she was ok, "Hinami what's wrong?"

Hinami murmured "Doves" the two looked back and saw two men with grey overcoats and suitcases, the two were panicking what if they got caught? What if they found out about Ruby?

The two Doves walked over to them "Hello have you seen this person?" On the picture was someone that looked ordinary except for his eyes, Ruby recognized him, the Ghoul on the picture was in Beacon, Ruby had lunch with him in the courtyard a few times, Ruby shook her head not trusting her own words,

Yang spoke confidently "No, I can't say I have, what did he do?"

Hinami shook her head as well, one of the Doves eyed Hinami with a suspicious look, then answered Yang "He attacked our men out of nowhere, that is one of the reasons we hunt the damned things. But anyways if you do see _it_ call us" the three nodded and they walked off,

Ruby looked to Yang with a worried expression "I know him he's at Beacon, we need to warn him"

Hinami held Ruby back "If they are going this far to find him then he will already know, it's best not to think on it right now, let's head back" Ruby and Yang nodded following Hinami back to Re.

* * *

Once they arrived they saw Touka giving Weiss another coffee and Weiss giving much more lien then it had costed, "Hey Touka we're back" said Hinami,

Weiss looked over and smiled "Hey Ruby, how are you feeling?"

Ruby looked up at Weiss and smiled faintly "Fine, I am fine, just a little worried"

Weiss now looking concerned asked, "Why what's wrong?"

"We ran into some Ghoul investigators on the way back, they showed us a picture of a Ghoul on one of their scroll's, I know the Ghoul they're looking for, he is a good friend of mine and they are hunting him"

Touka looked to Hinami then Yang who both had frowns "Hinami why don't you get some rest, Yang I will need you to tell me everything including what happened in Toa's shop, Ruby would you like a coffee?"

Ruby smiled and nodded, "Yes thank you" Weiss rested her arm around Ruby's shoulder and guided her to their table,

Blake gave Ruby a smile, "Hey Ruby, I was thinking would you like to go to the book store later and pick up something for yourself?"

Ruby nodded with that still faint smile, Touka then called out "Here you go Ruby, it's my special brew" giving a warm smile she took the cup of coffee.

After everyone went upstairs Yang explained everything to Touka, she grew visibly angry and she looked ready to punch someone "Of course they would say that, the bastards are always looking for a reason to put a target on our backs, it's because of people like them that we are feared for being what we are"

Ruby looked at Touka then Hinami "Then we show them they are wrong"

Touka looked to Ruby with confusion in her expression "What? How do we show them we are not like that? How do we prove it? Kaneki tried that and now he's gone only god knows where and is probably lying face down in the dirt somewhere"

Ruby frowned at the mention of Kaneki before erasing the thought from her head as she looked over to Yang "Well the police are short on numbers and I am sure if someone were to lend a hand and if said person was a masked Ghoul then it would hide who they are and send a different message. I mean I am no expert but if that were to happen then we should gain more people on our side and save more of our own"

Yang grew visibly angry towards Ruby then said, "Oh no! You will not be going out and doing that. I forbid it"

Ruby glared at Yang and retorted "Well to bad, I am now part Ghoul I can't just let my friends, my kind get hunted down like that. I thought the C.C.G were the good guys the ones policing us, not exterminators trying to kills us. I won't let it happen"

Weiss spoke up "Ruby I know that you are now a Ghoul but just because you are one now it doesn't mean you need to go out and risk your life to change the opinion of others"

Ruby smiled as she said, "Thanks Weiss, I know you're worried about me but I wasn't asking, I need to do this"

Looking into her girlfriends' eyes Weiss said, "Ruby you can't just change someone's beliefs like that, I understand what you are wanting to do, but if you do they might find out who you are"

Blake spoke up "Ruby I am sure you've figured this out already, but I don't have the best history with Ghoul's and I am only trying because not just you but two of my friends are Ghouls and you guys are doing the best you can to not be the monsters I have been told you are, I have seen proof that more than one of you are good, that is why I am trying, just because I am willing to change it doesn't mean others are"

Touka nodded with an appreciative smile towards Blake "She's right, it's gonna take a long time before we can even gain enough trust for people to listen to us, I think you have a good idea to start off with, but there are too many risks as well"

Ruby smiled "Touka I need to try, it's who I am if I don't then what's the point? I need to do this"

Weiss walked up to Ruby and pulled her into a hug surprising the cloaked half-Ghoul "Ruby I just don't want to see you hurt, but if this is what you need to do, I'll help with what I can"

Blake looked a bit saddened "Ruby I understand why you are doing this and I respect it, but I won't help you get yourself killed"

Ruby looked at Blake her smile grew "Thanks Blake, I understand if you aren't up for this one, what about you Yang?"

Yang's gaze met the floor as she thought about it all, when her eyes met Ruby's she smiled "I ain't letting my little sis die because I wasn't there to save her"

Ruby ran at Yang tackling her into a hug "Alright you four, I understand three of you are willing to help us with the Doves and it's a big moment and all but we gotta close soon"

Ruby looked to over to Touka then gave an apologetic smile "Sorry Touka I didn't know it was so late already"

Ruby nodded but then stopped and said, "You guys go on ahead I just have something I want to do first"

Blake stopped beside her and asked, "And what would that be?"

Ruby shook her head as she said, "Just something I want to look at very quickly"

Blake narrowed her eyes at the young half-Ghoul in front of her, Ruby's left eyebrow twitched and Blake shook her head, "Your lying" Blake knew Ruby was going to try and do something that would have put herself in danger it was more then likely she was planning to try and do what she had suggested not too long ago, so Blake picked Ruby up and hauled her over her shoulder, "Come on Ruby we better head back to Beacon"

Ruby's eyes went wide and she began thrashing around "No wait! Blake! My eyepatch!" Blake turned around and saw it on a table on the far end of the room,

"Fine, if I get you it will you stop squirming?" Ruby stopped and put her finger to her chin acting like she was thinking about the answer,

"Hhmm, yup" and began thrashing around again, Blake groaned in frustration as she began her slow walk to the table causing everyone to laugh at them.

Once they all made it back to the dorm Weiss and Blake began getting ready for bed, Ruby looked to Yang and asked excitedly "What do you think my mask will look like?"

Yang laughed as she said, "Well I am sure it will match you perfectly, I can't wait to get mine"

Blake approached the two and held up the ropes "Are we going to tie you up for the night?"

Ruby looked at Blake her smile grew "Only if you aren't comfortable with me still, I mean come on it's been a while and I ate a few days ago"

Blake smiled as she said, "I'm fine with giving it a shot I mean it has been a while, but just know that if you slip up your going to have a hard time making it up to me"

Ruby nodded with a smile "Thanks Blake, what about you guys? Are you fine with it?"

Yang and Weiss both nodded "Ruby you aren't as scary as when we first found out, your fine without the ropes" Ruby smiled at Weiss and dash in for another hug,

Yang being Yang tried to not laugh which everyone in the room noticed and began looking at her confusedly, finally she couldn't help it and said, "I am sure that's not the only thing the ropes are for" Weiss turned a bright red whilst Ruby turned a darker shade of red that would put her names sake to shame, Yang's laughter began to grow louder at the look of the Heiress and her sister but then a large foam pillow slammed into her upper body and she flew into the wall next to the door,

All eyes went on to Ruby who looked just as shocked then looked at her hands and back to Yang, "I-I am sorry Yang"

Yang went from wide eyed to excited in an instant "Holy shit my little sis has super strength!"

Ruby Weiss and Blake went from shocked to relieved to laughing in moments after that and were getting ready to sleep, just as everyone got into bed Ruby said, "Hey Blake, thanks for being there today it means a lot to me"

Blake smiled back "It wasn't a problem it was more fun than I thought it would be, so thanks for bringing me along. I guess" after that everyone climbed into their beds and headed off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Ruby woke up and saw Weiss sitting in a seat near her bed and reading a book, it was a book Ruby remembered all too well, moving silently off the side of the bed she grinned as she saw Weiss smile, "That's one of my favourites" she said,

Once Weiss heard Ruby's voice she tried getting up as quickly as possible and turned to see who it was, then she saw Ruby half out of her bed now trying her best not to fall out of it completely and fail as she fell and hit the floor, "What are you doing?" Weiss looked and sounded a bit annoyed,

Ruby answered calmly "Well I woke up and saw you reading I wanted to see what you were reading and leaned down to get a better look"

Weiss smiled and asked, "What was it you said about the book?"

Ruby answered back solemnly "That it's one of my favourites"

Weiss' smile faded a small bit as she asked, "What's wrong, are you ok?"

Ruby's eyes went wide as she realised why Weiss had asked and nodded "Oh yeah, I am not upset or anything, it's just that not long after mom died Yang would always read me that book before I went to sleep"

Weiss' smile came back as she heard that and looked back to Ruby "Well, that was nice of her" Ruby smiled with a nod,

"So why are you reading it?" Ruby asked curiously,

Weiss looked back up to Ruby having forgotten what she was doing in the first place, "Well before we knew what had happened to you Yang said it would be a nice idea if I read to you and so the next day she and Blake dragged me to a book store, I decided to see why you enjoyed it so much"

Ruby's smile grew even larger "Thanks Weiss, I hope you are doing ok with all of this, I mean being turned into a Ghoul was something I never expected"

Weiss chuckled with a smile and looked at the time, "Is Hinami giving you lessons for today?" Ruby nodded clearly excited for it "Well then how about we go grab a coffee together?"

Ruby lunged at Weiss trapping her in yet another hug, "Yes!" came the reply,

Weiss sighed and asked, "Were you always this clingy or was it when we started dating?"

Ruby stopped and thought about it for just a moment "I think it was when we started dating"

Weiss looked into Ruby's eye and smiled but then frowned as she looked at the other eye being covered by the eyepatch, "Ruby I know this may sound silly but can I see your eye?"

Ruby smiled as she said, "Sure" her hand reached up and pulled the eyepatch off, it looked normal but then it turned black and crimson,

Weiss looked into the eye and her expression changed to a weird look that was somewhere between awe and sadness 'It looks so pretty but also terrifying how can something look like that and make someone feel this way?'

Ruby giggled at Weiss' expression, "What are you thinking about?"

Weiss smiled, "Nothing. It's nothing" the two stood up Ruby ran over to her dresser and disappeared with rose petal leading to the bathroom, moments later she came back out in a casual pair of clothing, "You ready to go?" A smile started to form on her lips,

Weiss returned the smile "Yes I am."

* * *

Ruby and Weiss both headed for the air docks and were a few minutes early for the airship so they waited around, and not too long into the wait Ruby saw someone she was still anxious to talk with as he made his way over to them, "Good morning Ms Rose and Ms Schnee"

Both Weiss and Ruby said in unison "Good morning professor Ozpin"

Ozpin looked at them both then asked as he focused on Ruby "How are you feeling Ms Rose?"

Ruby smiled as she answered, "I am feeling a lot better thank you sir"

He gave her a light smile and asked, "So you are, I have heard you are now doing better in all of your classes now?"

Ruby nodded as her nerves started to fade away, "Um yeah I guess I just needed time"

He looked over to Weiss "Ms Schnee may I ask something you may find a bit personal?"

Weiss nodded with a small smile "Of course professor, you may ask me anything"

Ozpin frowned before he spoke "With what's happening recently, I would like to know what you think of your family's company? You aren't blind to it all so I am rather interested to see what you see in what your father has built"

Weiss paused for a moment considering what to say, "Well I can't say I agree with how he treats a lot of the workers and how he handles things, but with that being said he has to make a lot of difficult choices, especially when the White Fang are involved"

Ozpin nodded and smiled "I see that is very interesting Ms Schnee, what about you Ms Rose?"

Ruby looked to Ozpin then Weiss "Well I um I know I don't approve with how he treats Faunus workers, but he does have confidence, I don't really know what to think on it all, because unlike Weiss I don't know that much about the SDC, so it's hard to say"

Ozpin nodded "Interesting. Oh yes that is right Ms Rose I also have a message from your uncle, I believe he said he wanted to go out camping and meet with Ms Schnee this coming break, Ms Schnee I am sure you could convince your father to let you go, and since I owe Ms Rose's uncle a favour I guess I could say that you are needed in Vale"

Weiss and Ruby both nodded, Ruby then started giggling "I am guessing you want to get that favour over and done with?"

Ozpin nodded "You are quite right Ms Rose"

Ruby's giggling turned into fits of laughter as she said, "Yeah I don't blame you, favours for uncle Qrow are never a good thing"

Ozpin shared a small laugh and turned around "It was good seeing you again Ms Rose and Ms Schnee but I have some business to attend to, and you have an airship in 3, 2, 1"

And at that moment the air docks speaker came on ' _All passengers for flight 313 Beacon to Vale, boarding now'_

Weiss looked at Ruby with confusion "How did he do that?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders and the two boarded the airship.

* * *

Entering Re, Ruby and Weiss both approached the counter where Jaune waited, looking up from the counter he smiled "Oh hey guys"

Ruby being the child she was gave an energetic wave "Hey Jaune, how's everything going today?"

Jaune smiled as he answered, "Well it's alright I guess, I mean I am not in detention with Goodwitch so I am great"

Weiss had a small smirk as she remembered the other week where the same couldn't be said and asked, "That's good is Nora or Ren around?"

Nodding Jaune said, "Yeah Ren's cooking and Nora is _running_ delivery's for Touka around Down Town Vale"

Ruby's smile grew into more of a shit eating grin as she asked, "How many?"

Jaune's shoulders sagged and his head lowered in defeat as he answered her "Four"

Ruby's eyes went wide with shock "Why did you give her four coffees!?"

Once Weiss put two and two together she grew worried, Jaune shook his head "She said they were for customers"

Ruby then calmed down "Ok well anyways do you think I could get a coffee?" Jaune nodded then looked to Weiss,

"A coffee as well thank you" once Jaune had written down the orders and put the paper in the back he asked, "So Weiss, what's going on I know Ruby has lessons with Hinami in half an hour so why are you here?"

Weiss looked to him "Oh am I not allowed to spend time with girlfriend now?"

Jaune saw what she was doing and saw that evil smirk that she had it was that same smirk she used back in the first year to toy with him "You know what I meant" he replied plainly with a somewhat smug grin that said, 'I know what you're doing and it ain't working'

Weiss' smirk went away when she saw Jaune had picked up on it and decided to move on with the conversation "I am just here to have a coffee with Ruby" she answered plainly Jaune gave Weiss her cup of coffee with smile, "Thank you Jaune"

He then said, "No problem, if you need anything just let me know" she nodded back and lead Ruby to a free table.

The two sat there for the half hour that Ruby had to wait before she could start her lessons, they talked about things going on around the world, what they were going to do for classes and some other small topics, after the half hour was over Touka was just walking out of the back, "Oh, hey you two are already here?" Ruby nodded with a large grin,

Weiss had a smaller smile as she said, "It's good to see you too Touka"

walking over to them Touka said, "You too Weiss, so how are things with you guys at Beacon?"

Weiss stopped and thought for a moment before giving the answer "I guess we are good, it doesn't look like anyone other than the Ghoul's know about it, also Ruby's uncle invited us camping, is that a good idea with how she is?"

Touka glanced at Ruby then back "If she can fake eating anything he gives her it should be fine"

Ruby grew a bit nervous at the response "Uh I might need more practice on that"

Touka looked back towards her "Well you better learn quickly, also I think your mask will be ready later today or tomorrow" Ruby nodded and smiled as she looked back at Weiss,

Weiss gave Ruby a smile back as she said, "Well I had better get going, your lessons with Hinami should be starting soon"

Ruby nodded standing up and walked around the table, "Thanks Weiss, for coming up with me" Weiss' smile grew as Ruby trapped her in a hug and ran into the back,

Touka looked at Weiss her smile started to fade "So what's going on with the rest of the team?"

Weiss looked at Touka with confusion but answered anyways "Not much, Blake and Yang are out doing their own things."

* * *

Ruby ran up the stairs and within seconds was outside of Hinami's door and knocked, Hinami opened the door and smiled "Good morning Ruby, so are you ready to begin?"

Ruby nodded as she walked in, "Hinami I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with all this"

Hinami's smile grew "You don't need to thank me for it", Hinami walked along side Ruby to the lounge room and the two sat down at the coffee table, "Is everything ok at Beacon?"

Ruby nodded with a large grin, "Yup no one knows so far. Anyways I was hoping you could teach me more about Ghouls with what we can do and what things I should look out for, you know that kinda thing" Hinami smiled again and began explaining what Ruby wanted to know.

 **(Because I don't have much time to write it and most of you will know this stuff if you are a TG fan, Hinami is just teaching Ruby about the different Rc types and what the Ghouls abilities/factors can do and other related things to that)**

* * *

Later that day when Hinami and Ruby were finishing up the lesson Hinami said, "Ok and that's it for the day, Ruby do you mind if I ask you for a favour?"

Ruby nodded with a smile "Sure, what can I do to help?"

Hinami took a deep breath before she spoke, "It's Touka's birthday soon and I was wondering if you could help me with the gift?"

Ruby nodded excitedly, "Yes I will be happy to lend a hand, so what is it you need help with? Finding a present, finding the best shops?"

Hinami began to laugh nervously "N-no that's not it, I wrote a song for her but I can't sing very well, I got Jaune to make the song on a computer I just need someone to sing it"

Ruby's smile grew "I am not much of a singer but I'll try, if you don't think I am good with it I could ask Weiss, she's an amazing singer"

Hinami's smile grew larger "Really you would do that?" Ruby nodded,

not long after that Touka knocked on the door then opened it, "Hey Ruby you ready for training?" Touka had a smirk which told Hinami everything,

"Yup! What am I learning today?" Touka's smirk was noticed not long after the question and they began walking to the abandoned building that they had trained in multiple times before.

Touka stood in the middle of the large room and a few feet from Ruby, "Ok so for today I thought you might as well get used to using your Kagune, that is if you want to? We could just continue with the normal stuff as well" Ruby nodded being both extremely excited and nervous, "Ok do you know how to use your Kagune?"

Ruby shook her head frowning, "No, I don't but I do have you to help me" she said excitedly,

Sighing Touka asked again "Are you sure you want me to help you with your Kagune?" Ruby just nodded making Touka look at Ruby with a look that she couldn't quite make out, "Ok if you're sure but I only know one way, and it won't be nice so I'll ask once more, are you sure you want my help?" Ruby nodded yet again, Touka knew the young girl had no idea what she had just agreed to,

Ruby was of course grinning like madwoman she was going to learn how to fight with a new weapon, it wasn't even this fact that made her so excited, no what made her so excited was knowing that she was the weapon herself, it was like a dream come true for the young Huntress in-training. That was until a fist landed in her face then a knee went straight into her gut forcing her down to her hands and knees, looking up she saw who her attacker was, Touka?

Touka looked down at Ruby's surprised and confused expression as she kicked the younger girls' teeth in, on the outside she held a cold expression but on the inside, she felt guilt? Why should she feel guilty? She did exactly this to Kaneki and felt nothing afterwards, even now she doesn't feel the guilt of hitting that idiot in the stomach or breaking his finger as she crushed it with her foot, hell she would have killed him if his Kagune didn't activate, as Ruby tried getting back up Touka kicked her back down agan, "Aahh!" she picked Ruby up by the collar of her jacket and began slamming her fist into the half-Ghouls face repeatedly, only stopping when she heard a crunch indicating she had broken something and threw Ruby to the ground,

Now looking at Touka in fear she began crawling away as she looked into the older woman's face with the cold expression it held, as she looked into the purple eyes of someone she thought was her friend she saw them turn into the black and crimson coloured eyes of a Ghoul and Touka's Kagune had formed, was she wrong? Were her teammates, right? Are they heartless monsters? Looking at her attacker she saw the Kagune turn into a crystal-like form then it sent small shards flying towards her, one of the small crystals actually managed to deplete her Aura and impale her right leg, Touka then said, "This next attack may kill you, is there anything you want me to pass on to your friends?" Ruby could only whimper as she saw Touka launch her next attack, closing her eyes Ruby braced for what was to come but then she felt a massive spike of pain and a lot of it was coming from her waist? She began to scream as the Kagune shot out with her blood spattering behind her and blocked the crystal shards,

Opening her eyes Ruby saw a massive red tentacle had blocked Touka's attack following it to where it had come from she realised it was her Kagune, to shocked to even speak she could only stare at it,

Touka now feeling relieved released her Kagune and walked over to the younger girl, but upon a second glance she noticed something about the Kagune and felt saddened as she continued to look at it, "Th-the same, it's the same"

Ruby then remembered Touka was still here and sent her Kagune towards the young woman, it hit Touka with no effort and sent her flying back, Touka only moved back into a sitting position as she stared at Ruby's Kagune, now seeing that Touka wasn't going to fight back she realised something in the young woman had snapped and she was utterly confused, "Huh?" before Touka could answer the obvious question the she had, Ruby yelled "You tried to kill me!"

Touka's frown returned as she said, "I didn't want to do that, but that was the only way I knew to help you learn to use it" seeing Ruby's confusion Touka said, "If it makes you feel any better, I did the exact same thing to Kaneki when helping him with his… well almost the same, you have an Aura so I may have needed to be a bit harsher this time" after explaining that last part she continued to look at the Kagune,

Ruby feeling a bit safer but still on guard now noticed Touka was having some sort of break down so she went to see if she was alright "Touka? Touka!" Touka's head snapped up after she heard the second one, "What's wrong?"

Touka looked at Ruby with something between a smirk and a frown as she said, "You really are here to haunt me" Ruby gave her a questioning look so she explained, "You don't just smell a lot like him, but you just had to have the exact same Kagune too" Ruby now surprised was also frowning, Touka saw this and smiled, "Hey cheer up it means that you can take a beating, you can already heal a lot faster than a lot of Ghouls because you're a half-Ghoul… although you will need to get stronger"

Ruby looked at her curiously as she asked, "How would I get stronger?"

Touka smirked as she answered, "Well at the moment it looks like you can only use one segment in time you should be able to get eight but your body needs to adjust to the new usage of Rc cells as well" Ruby's smile now returned as she knew she wouldn't be helpless "Now let's get started would you like me to use my Kagune or just fight with my fists this time?"

Ruby began to dread what Touka would do if she let the young woman use her Kagune so she said, "I think I will start off with fists since I need to get used to using my Kagune and wellllll…." Touka nodded with a grin.

She started running towards Ruby and went for a punch whilst Ruby went to block with her arm but her Kagune moved and intercepted the attack instead, looking at Touka as she in ran for another strike, blocking with her fist this time Ruby struck out with her Kagune much faster than she intended to. Touka jumped seeing the fast approaching Kagune and rolled to the side trying to get a kick in, she succeeded and swept Ruby off her feet and since Ruby hadn't gotten used to her Kagune she only managed to cushion her fall rather then turn it into a jump back.

It continued like this for a few hours but the two were growing tired, "Ok Ruby, next lesson you will be fighting me with my Kagune but our next lesson isn't for another week since I will be busy for a while, Hinami is also busy so she won't be able to help you either" Ruby nodded with her signature smile,

Now walking out of the abandoned building Ruby said, "Thanks, Touka I wouldn't have been able to figure this out without your help and well yeah…" Touka smiled then took a turn in the opposite direction to Re? "Wait where are you going?"

Touka smirked "Well I thought you would want to pick up your mask, thought I should give you some company" Ruby's confused look turned into yet smile as jumped onto Touka trapping her in a hug, "Wait what? Get off of me!" Ruby began giggling but after a moment let go and jumped back.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always I'd appreciate feedback about any mistakes you've found any criticism that'll help me improve is welcome.**

 **Anyways recently I've ran into some trouble I'm not sure when but sometime between now and next month I won't have any internet at home and need to start searching for a job, I'll still be posting and all that but I won't have as much time to work on this stuff, I hope it doesn't take up too much of my free time but yeah expect uploads to take longer, my friend who's helping me edit this stuff has got quite a few chapters for this and just needs to get some free time to work on it too, but once I run low on those things will start to slow down.**

 **Hopefully not too much but yeah, see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Yang and Weiss were out walking the streets of Vale and had recently stopped by the café to see Ruby and Hinami, when they arrived they were told by Hinami and Jaune that Touka had taken Ruby out to train, Yang was a bit worried as was Weiss but Jaune and Hinami didn't seem too be bothered by it.

They were walking around the corner a few streets down when they heard Touka shout, "Wait what? Get offa me!" Yang and Weiss rushed around the corner and saw Ruby hugging Touka, she seemed rather annoyed by Ruby and from what Yang could see Weiss looked a little jealous,

Yang gave Weiss a teasing smile "What's the matter ice queen you jealous?"

Weiss turned to glare at Yang and then they heard Ruby shout "Weiss!" Not long after that a red blur slammed into Weiss and sent her flying onto her back as Ruby hugged her, "What are you guys doing here?" she sounded curious and excited,

Yang gave a short laugh as she answered, "Well Hinami and Jaune told us you were training with Touka and we went to check it out, so anyways where were you two going?"

Touka answered with a shrug "Toa should have her mask done by now and should be starting yours unless there's another Ghoul customer" she looked to Weiss "I am guessing you two would like to tag along?"

Weiss stopped in thought for a moment then nodded, "Alright, I don't see why not" she glanced at Ruby then Yang who had smiles plastered across their faces, "So Ruby what did you learn in your training?"

Touka grinned evilly as Ruby answered, "I got to learn how to use my Kagune, it is a red tentacle looking thing and I can heal fast too" Weiss and Yang looked at Ruby then Touka who was laughing at their expression's "I am not good at using it so I may need to learn how to use it more but Touka's gonna be too busy to help me with it"

Weiss looked at Touka then Ruby "If you like I could help you with it" Ruby nodded happily "Ok so what do you need help learning?"

Ruby's expression turned to a thoughtful one as she answered, "Mainly to fight with it, I am starting to get good at blocking and using it to pull myself back and away from an attack but it all needs work" she frowned at the memory of Touka using one of her attempts to dodge to hit her hard, and rolled up her sleeve to see the bruise she had start to fade away,

Yang and Weiss both saw her purple burse fade away in seconds and stared wide eyed as Ruby just looked a bit less surprised, Yang turned her attention to Touka "Did you hurt Ruby?"

Touka let out a long drawn out breath before turning to face Yang "She's a Ghoul now, she can heal faster than humans and since she is a Rinkaku Ghoul type which is the fast healing one, stack that up with her already ridiculous healing factor as a half-Ghoul, because of all that I didn't have to hold back as much as I was earlier"

Yang and Weiss looked at Touka with confusion "What is a Rinkaku?"

Ruby answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's an Rc type, which means depending on where the kakuhou is on you back will give you a certain Kagune" she looked to Touka who nodded "Would you guys like me to show you back at the dorm?"

Weiss nodded with a smile and Yang answered excitedly, "Hell yeah! That would be awesome."

* * *

They arrived outside the shop and Touka looked back to the group "Alright quiet down" she knocked on the door and in seconds Toa appeared "Hey I am here for Ruby's mask" Toa looked behind Touka and saw Ruby with Weiss and Yang,

She smiled "Oh hey your just in time I finished it a few hours ago, yours will have to wait for a few more days" Yang nodded back happily then Toa looked to Weiss, "Hmm a Schnee this far out, what reason do you have to be out here?"

Weiss looked at Toa then said, "My reasons are my own" Toa gave Weiss a taunting smirk as she readied an insult,

But before things could go further Touka glared at Toa then Weiss, "Toa don't piss her off and Weiss calm down she can be a bitch when it comes to people she doesn't know well or well… in your case your family"

Toa glared back at Touka then huffed in annoyance, Ruby followed Toa into the shop after hearing she had to go in anyway, "Thanks Toa for ya know making my mask" Toa smiled back at Ruby and handed it to her.

The mask was an upper face mask like she and Yang had asked, the shape was of a wolfs upper head but it was black and red, the red was a massive line going down from the top of the mask down to the nose in the middle of the line on the forehead was a Rose and it had three streaks going from the middle of the cheeks out to the edge of the mask,

 **(Not the best description I know but if you want a better on just look at the cover picture for this FanFic.)**

Ruby looked at the mask then back to Toa with a smile "Thanks Toa!"

Toa returned a warm smile to Ruby then looked at the others "Ok I am busy now so may I ask you to show yourself out" Ruby smiled and dashed out the door as she put her mask in her pocket, the others followed not long after. Ruby Weiss and Yang parted ways with Touka as they headed towards the air docks and the three were talking about what Ruby had learned to anyone passing by it would sound like she was just talking about Ghouls.

* * *

When Ruby Weiss and Yang were all back at Beacon, they headed towards the dorms and that was when they saw professor Ozpin walking out from the dorms, "Good evening girls, I would hope your day has been productive?" he asked as he had noticed Ruby looked like she had been out killing Grimm all day,

Ruby nodded with a smile as she said, "Yes we have sir"

Ozpin then started to look at Ruby's eye then his gaze shifted to the eyepatch she wore, the three of them noticed this and got a bit worried "Ms Rose, I have noticed you have been going to a coffee shop very frequently lately… so I was wondering would you recommend a coffee from there?" Yang stared at Ozpin dumbfounded as did Weiss but Ruby just felt relieved by what he had asked,

She nodded with a smile "I would they are really good"

Ozpin nodded and let a small smile show, "Well I will have to give them a look when I have the chance thank you Ms Rose, now I had best be off I will see you girls later"

The three of them looked at Ozpin's figure retreating which was now out of ear shot, Ruby asked with fear quite evident in her voice "Do you think he knows?"

Yang looked at the both of them then said, "No, I don't think he does"

Weiss then added worriedly, "But we should be careful, we wouldn't want him to figure it out" Ruby and Yang nodded as the three of them continued to their dorm room.

Once they entered the room Blake lowered her book and looked up from her bed "Hey you three are here kinda late?"

Yang nodded as she said, "We got side tracked a bit"

Ruby then got everyone's attention in the room "Anyways Blake I wanted to show you guys what Touka helped me with earlier today!"

Blake looked to Ruby with a curious gaze then to Yang hoping she would answer, Yang's head snapped towards Ruby as she exclaimed "Wait that's right she showed you how to use that thing!"

Ruby then looked to Blake nervously "Would you guys like to see it?" Blake nodded slowly, Ruby focused on the muscles she had to use and tensed for a moment, slowly but surely enough Ruby's single tentacle began to form,

Blake looked a bit surprised but Yang and Weiss had a look of amazement when they saw it, "Wow sis that's awesome!"

Ruby smiled at the praise, she then looked over her team, "So um guys as I have said to you two earlier, I still need to learn how to use it but Touka's gonna be too busy to help me so I am gonna need help"

Blake immediately asked, "What about that Hinami girl? She's a Ghoul so she should be able to help"

Ruby frowned as she answered her raven-haired teammate "Hinami is also busy around that time"

Weiss spoke up with confidence "I am sure I can help you with it, what is it you would like us to help you with again?"

Ruby answered nervously "I need to spar with someone, thanks Weiss"

It was at this moment that someone opened the door to team RWBY's dorm and all of them turned their heads to see Jaune, he looked at Ruby and saw her Kagune, "So Ruby why do you have that out in here?" he asked as he entered and closed the door,

"Oh, uh I wanted to show them it, and I need help learning how to use it in a fight"

Jaune looked at them and said, "Well then I'll help, your Kagune will pretty much ignore most if not all Aura, so you're more likely to hurt them compared to me"

Ruby looked at Weiss apologetically as she heard that and nodded to Jaune, "Thanks Jaune, I am glad you came in when you did…. but wait why did you come in without knocking?"

Jaune realised that mistake instantly and looked at them apologetically, "Sorry I wasn't thinking clearly, but at least I saved someone's life"

Weiss asked curiously "And how did you save a life?"

He looked at her then answered in a matter-of-fact tone "Well I would guess you or Yang offered to help Ruby with her Kagune?"

Weiss nodded with a frown but relaxed when Jaune rested his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "Well um… th-thanks Jaune"

He smiled back at her as Ruby trapped them both in a hug, but once Jaune broke out he almost yelled "Holy shit Ruby, you're just as bad as Yang!" Weiss nodded in agreement,

Ruby looked at them both sheepishly remembering what being on the receiving end of those were like "Sorry, I just got excited. Oh yeah that's right I have my mask, I'm gonna try it on!" she reached into her pocket pulling out the leather mask and put it on,

Weiss Yang and Blake all looked impressed with it and Jaune smiled "Looks good on you"

Ruby's smile showed as she looked at Jaune "Thanks, I love it, it looks so cool!"

Jaune's smile turned to a frown "Hey Ruby I know how this might sound but you may wanna wear that cloak a bit less"

Ruby frowned when she heard that and turned to face Jaune "But why?"

Jaune looked at Ruby with a saddened expression as he answered, "If the Doves see you using your Kagune or eating or something like that it will make their jobs twelve times easier" Ruby nodded sadly as she heard that,

"R-right I understand, thanks Jaune"

Yang rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder reassuringly "Don't worry Rubes, it will be fine, when we're out on missions you can wear it, I mean you're not gonna be able to use your Ghoul thingy on the bad guys" Ruby's smile returned as she heard that and nodded,

Blake spoke up for the first time since Jaune had entered the room, "So Jaune why did you come in here anyways?"

He looked at Blake then answered, "Well Touka's birthday is coming up and I wanted to invite you guys to the party"

Ruby's smile grew as she said, "Oh yeah, Weiss Hinami asked me to help her with her gift but it involved a song, she can't sing well but she asked if I could, so I was wondering if I didn't do well would you be able to?"

Weiss smiled and nodded "Sure, if it's to help you out than I would love to"

Yang turned to Jaune and asked, "Yeah I would like to go; do you know what kinda things Touka likes?"

Jaune nodded with slight hesitance "Kinda, why?"

Yang's smile brightened "I would like to get her a present"

Jaune's smile grew as he heard the answer "Well she likes Dustcycles, fighting I am not sure what else she finds fun though, mainly because she hides that stuff" Yang nodded with a smile the rest of the night was all small talk and nothing important and before long they had turned in for the night.

* * *

Two days had passed since then and Ruby was at Re with Hinami Nora and Jaune planning the party, "Ok Ruby, that was really good, I think you will be able to sing the song, now Jaune who else is coming?"

Jaune looked up "Well all of my team and team RWBY are going, that's all I can think of unless you had a few people you invited" Hinami looked to Ruby and received a nod in return,

"Alright then, Ruby thanks again for doing this for me"

Ruby's smile grew as she heard Hinami "You don't need to thank me, I am always happy to help"

Jaune looked over to Nora sitting in the background, "Nora how's the order looking?"

Nora looked over to Jaune "It's looking alright, we just need food and drinks for Pyrrah, Ren, Weiss, Blake and Yang, after we get that we should be fine!"

Hinami smiled then looked to Ruby, "What foods and drinks would you recommend?"

Ruby smiled as she remembered some of the parties she went to when she was younger "Chips, chocolates, pizza's, hotdogs, pies, strawberry sunrises and soft drinks. That's the kinda stuff I'd see at a lot of party's"

Hinami nodded whilst Nora wrote down the list, but everything seemed to stop as someone knocked on the door and Touka said from the other side "Hinami Weiss is here to help you guys with that project of yours, would you like me to let her in?"

Hinami's reply was instantaneous "Yes thank you" within seconds Ruby hid everything as Hinami walked to the door,

She opened the door and Weiss walked in with a smile, "Hello Hinami, it's good seeing you again" Hinami nodded with a smile in response,

Touka looked into the room "Hey Ruby you look a bit exhausted would you like me to make you a coffee, but it will cost you" Ruby nodded unable to answer with how out of breath she was,

Once Touka was down stairs Hinami turned around and saw everything hidden "What did you do?"

Weiss answered knowing Ruby was unable to "She over used her semblance to hide everything"

Hinami looked at Ruby then everything on the table around the corner, "Oh" was all she said as she now properly understood what had just happened,

Touka walked back into the room with a coffee and handed it to Ruby "Thanks Touka" she flashed a smile to Ruby for only a second before the smile faded,

"It's all good, you guys are helping Hinami, as long as it's something like that I am happy" Weiss smiled as she heard the words Touka had said,

Weiss then began to wonder something and asked "Hey Touka is it ok if I ask you and Hinami something?"

Touka and Hinami both said in unison "Go ahead"

"Well with the way you two act, I've only seen two other people act that way, are you sister's?"

Touka and Hinami looked at each other and began to laugh, "No we are not, at least not by blood but I do see Hinami as one" Hinami nodded in response, Touka then asked back "Why do you ask?"

Weiss smiled "Oh well you two just act that way with each other and you don't look alike so I was just curious"

Touka nodded with a smile and began walking out, "Talk to you guys later, but Ark, Valkyrie soon it's gonna be busy so I will need help down stairs in a bit" Jaune and Nora both gave a nod and she was gone,

Jaune looked over to Hinami then Ruby and Weiss, "Sorry but we're gonna have to get ready to put this stuff away and work on it later"

Hinami nodded then looked over to Ruby, "Hey Ruby I have the lyrics sheet over here, just have a look over and try to memories it" Ruby took the sheets of paper and began to read them,

Weiss looked over Ruby's shoulder and read over the lyrics "This is great Hinami, and you wrote it by yourself?" Hinami looked over to Weiss then nodded as her cheeks turned a bright red,

Ruby looked over to Weiss, "Hey Weiss I don't think I can sing all of this by myself would you be able to sing parts of it with me?" Weiss' smile grew as she nodded, "Cool so um Hinami do you mind if I write mine and Weiss' name above parts to the song?"

Hinami looked over to Ruby with a smile "Sure, I hope all this goes well"

Ruby walked over to Hinami then rested her hand on her shoulder causing Hinami to look at her, "Hinami it's gonna be fine me and Weiss just gotta learn the song and hear the music Jaune made on the computer then we should be able to get it right and all will be fine"

Hinami hugged Ruby back which surprised everyone in the room, "Thanks Ruby".  


* * *

An hour later Ruby and Weiss were leaving Re with a copy of the music file and the lyrics sheet, as they were about to reach the air docks Ruby saw something that unnerved her, "Hey Weiss hold onto this stuff for me" Weiss nodded taking the pieces of paper and following Ruby, Ruby began walking closer to the air docks but took an unexpected turn following someone, she was following a man who looked well built his hair was white and braided on the left side he was wearing a reddish jacket that he kept almost completely zipped up and sleeves rolled up to his elbows his jeans were loose dark navy-blue with a belt. Other notable accessories include the black belts of fabric he used as handwraps that go from his hand to his forearm.

They were following him for a few minutes before he stopped and began talking to someone else who sounded frightened, Ruby and Weiss rounded the corner and Ruby saw him again, "HEY YOU!" she shouted, the man turned around and the first thing Weiss noticed were that his eyes weren't normal,

He laughed "Oh it's you, looks like you even brought a friend this time, does this mean I can finish you off?" Ruby glared back and told the person behind him to run, Ruby then pulled out her mask and put it on, "Wait what are you even trying t-?" he didn't finish as Ruby formed her Kagune,

"Now were on even terms, you won't eat me"

he looked at her with wide eyes, "B-but how? Your a Human!"

Ruby lunged at him and he jumped up dodging her attack and went to stab her back but her Kagune came around blocking his attempt at hitting her from the behind, she turned around and kicked him in the solar plexus and stabbed her Kagune through him, "FUCK!" he screamed in pain then Ruby threw him to the walls of the alleyway,

"How does it feel? Being stabbed like that, I remember quite clearly how much it hurt, so tell me is it fun?" she asked tauntingly

He looked towards her and growled "You bitch! I will have your head for that, y-you yo-you freak!" Ruby glared as he lunged at her, forcing Ruby to use her Kagune as a shield and block his Kagune, the two clashed and as he was flying past she punched his face stopping him from moving on further then kneed him hitting solar plexus, as he was yet again out of air Ruby stabbed her Kagune through him and pinned him to the wall,

She began punching him but stopped as she yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" he smirked then spat in her face, Ruby glared and began the beating again,

Weiss watched in horror as Ruby continually beat the Ghoul who had attacked her a few months ago, Weiss knew she needed to do something and went to run back to Re but before she could even turn around Touka had landed next to Ruby and caught her fist before it hit him again, "What are you doing?" Touka asked in a stern tone,

Ruby looked at him then her, "He attacked me when I was Human, he is the reason I am what I am"

Touka's expression softened as she heard that and then she glared at the Ghoul, "Tell us what you did to her and you had better tell the truth" Touka demanded, he looked at Touka then Ruby and gave in,

"I-I didn't do anything all I did was take a few bites out of her before her friends came along. I told you what you wanted now let me go!" Ruby and Touka both looked to each other before Ruby released her Kagune, he fell to the ground and ran past Weiss,

Ruby had only just noticed Weiss was standing there watching the whole event and took off her mask, "W-Weiss I am sorry you had to see that. I-I hope you aren't angry or scared?" Touka frowned as she heard how scared Ruby sounded then looked to Weiss with hope,

Weiss shook her head and gave a small smile you could tell she was terrified but she tried to ignore that, "I-I am a l-little but I-I am s-sure I'll be fine" Touka's frown turned to a smile as she saw how hard Weiss was trying to get past it,

"Ruby Weiss would you two like me to walk you to your airship?" Ruby and Weiss both nodded and they began their walk in silence.

An hour later and the two entered their dorm with Blake and Yang waiting, Yang immediately saw the look on both their faces and asked, "What happened?"

Ruby lowered her head in shame and climbed onto her bunk, whilst Weiss took a deep breath and said in a levelled tone "R-Ruby found the Ghoul that attacked her" Blake's and Yang's head snapped towards her with shock and wide eyes, "W-when she found him she used her Kagune to stab him and pin him to a wall, then she punched him and asked what he had done to her, when he didn't answer she kept punching him until Touka came in and stopped her"

Yang looked up to Ruby's bunk and slowly approached, when she was next to the bed she stood on a stool to reach up, "Ruby are yo-you ok?" Ruby's Kagune came out from under the blanket and pushed Yang away making the blonde brawler fall on her ass,

"I-I don't want t-to talk leave m-me alone" Ruby sounded as if she was crying and the Kagune slid back under the blanket,

After a few seconds, Yang's scroll was receiving a call, Blake looked at it and saw Touka's name? "Yang it's Touka" after she heard that she rushed straight to the scroll and answered it,

"Hello?" she waited for Touka to finish talking and smiled "Ok I'll let her know thanks" after that she hung up and looked to Ruby, "Ruby I need to tell you something so please come out" Ruby sat up and looked at Yang with tear stains going down the sides of her face, "Touka told me you can have tomorrow off and you should rest but she also told me we need to talk with you about it ok?" Ruby nodded and turned to face them before Yang continued "Ok good, now can you tell me why you attacked him like that?"

Ruby frowned as she tried to answer, "I-I. He-" she stopped herself for a moment and took a deep breath before answering, "I don't know I just felt so angry when I saw him and I-I lost control" Yang slowly walked over and sat on the bed then hugged her sister,

"It's ok, you did a good thing, Touka told me to also let you know that you shouldn't worry he was one of the bad Ghoul's around Vale, she also said something like 'if he thinks he turned you into a Half-Ghoul he will be more careful so it doesn't bite him in the ass like you did"

Ruby didn't care about any of that she didn't care if it was a good thing, she attacked someone! Ever since Yang had begun talking Ruby had been crying into her shoulder. After a few minutes, she slowly looked up and all Yang could see was fear in her sisters' eyes, "Y-Yang please don't l-leave me alone I-I don't want you to l-leave me" she began to sob,

Once Weiss heard those words leave Ruby's lip she used a glyph to launch herself up onto the bunkbed and next to the cloaked half-Ghoul and pulled her into a hug, "Ruby I know Yang would never leave you and I know I won't. We are here for you, it's ok" once Ruby felt Weiss' arms wrap around her she pulled Weiss in close and gave a small smile,

"T-thank you, Y-Yang. T-thank yo-you We-Weiss" Blake frowned when she saw that she hadn't done anything to do with helping calm her leader down, once Ruby had calmed down and broke off the hug she saw the frown Blake had and jumped off the bed and hugged Blake "Y-you don't need to say a-anything Blake, I'd understand if y-you weren't sure about it"

Blake hugged Ruby back as she said, "I am with you, it's just I don't know what I could do to help you, Weiss and Yang seem to know what they are doing, but me I don't know anything"

Ruby smiled lightly as she attempted to comfort the Faunus in hiding "It's ok Blake I understand, I'm not upset with you" Blake smiled and looked to Yang and Weiss who also seemed happier knowing that the Half-Ghoul was starting to get back to her old self.

* * *

Waking up the next day Ruby slowly sat up in her bed and noticed that for once she was the first one up, she slid off of her bed and went straight to the dresser to get a fresh pair of clothes and head to the shower in her dorm, once she closed the door and locked it she began getting undressed and as she removed her clothes she grew curious, Ruby walked over to the sink and cabinet and grabbed a razor, she lowered her Aura and held her palm out and tried to cut through the centre, but instead of cutting her hand the thin blade broke in half as it made contact with her skin,

"Guess there is something good to it" she said as she turned around and turned on the shower, as she began cleaning herself she heard a loud thump in the room and turned off the water waiting for a moment,

once she heard Yang yell "I'm ok!" she turned the water back on and continued with her shower.

Once she was finished and leaving the bathroom she saw Yang laying on the floor with her blanket and was asleep yet again, once she looked towards her own bed she saw Weiss looking down at Yang then up at her, Ruby shrugged and put her clothes in the basket at the back corner, Weiss looked back at Yang "Morning"

Ruby smiled "Morning Weiss, you have a good sleep?"

Weiss frowned when she looked at Ruby then the floor, "Not really but I'd rather not talk about it, did you?"

Ruby frowned as well "Not really, had a nightmare about yesterday, I am sorry for that"

Weiss' head snapped up to meet Ruby's gaze and she smiled warmly "You don't need to apologize, I understand it's hard for you" Ruby's smile brightened,

"Hey Weiss where did you leave Hinami's song?"

Weiss looked around for a moment "On the desk" Ruby ran over and began to read and sort through it.

Twenty minutes later and Ruby had sorted out when she and Weiss would sing the song, "Weiss I think I finally got it and know my parts"

Weiss looked at Ruby with a smile "Well I am glad to see you are taking this seriously, I guess I better read it and get my parts memorized"

Ruby nodded and went to the door, "Would you like me to get you anything?"

Weiss nodded "A coffee would be nice thank you",

Ruby exited her dorm and bumped into Pyrrah, "Oh hey Pyrrah what are you up to?"

Pyrrah looked back to Ruby and let a small smile show "Hello, I was just going to get some breakfast, would you like to join me?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've talked plus I am getting Weiss some food"

Pyrrah nodded as she looked at the younger girl "It has, so how are you and Weiss?"

Ruby looked confused for a second but then remembered that one day "Oh well things are fine now, what about your team?"

Pyrrah's smile faded a bit "Well they are around a lot less, but when they are around things are good, Ren and Nora seem to be going out a lot. But Jaune, he seems pretty busy between working at Re and being here, I just hope things calm down for him soon"

Ruby nodded with a smile then noticed how Pyrrah looked a bit down and formed an idea "I hope so too. So you excited for the party?"

Her plan seemed to work as Pyrrah looked happier from the mention of the event, "Yes I am, do you know who's going to be there?"

Ruby nodded "Yup all of team RWBY's gonna be there, so other than that and your team it's mainly the other people Touka and Hinami know"

Once they entered the cafeteria Ruby walked over to the table piled with food and grabbed a plate of pancakes with strawberries and two cups of coffee, Pyrrah looked confused as she saw Ruby only holding one plate and two cups "What's wrong aren't you going to eat?"

Ruby shook her head with a fake smile, luckily she pulled it off "No I am just not that hungry, Weiss asked if I could get her something to eat whilst I grabbed a coffee"

Pyrrah looked at her with even more confusion "When do you ever drink coffee?"

Ruby looked at Pyrrah calmly trying not to panic and find a way out, "I just had a busy night last night and I am still tired" that seemed to satisfy Pyrrah as they continued to walk down the hall,

Ruby looked over to her right and saw Cardin picking on yet another Faunus and glared, Pyrrah saw what she was looking at and quickly got her attention away from it "What are you going to give Touka? I know she does well with hiding the things she finds fun"

Ruby smiled as she heard that "I kinda found a scrapyard filled with all kinds of things a while ago and I heard she enjoys Dustcycles so I thought I would make her one"

Pyrrah's eyes went wide as she looked at Ruby "Wait you're building her a Dustcycle?" Ruby nodded with a large grin from the praise she was now receiving "Wow, I was just going to get her a bag of special coffee beans"

Ruby smiled as she heard that "She would still enjoy that, I am sure of it" Ruby's smile began to fade when she looked to the plate and other coffee she had gotten for Weiss, "Well I better get back to Weiss" Pyrrah nodded and with a wave Ruby was off.

* * *

As she entered the dorm she saw Weiss was still reading the papers and hadn't even noticed she walked in, "Hey Weiss I got you the coffee and some food" Weiss turned around with a smile and accepted it happily,

"Thank you, Ruby, I know my parts now so it should go well"

"Cool, this should be great!"

Weiss smiled at her enthusiasm "You really are looking forward to this, aren't you?"

Ruby nodded with an ever-growing grin "Of course I am! Hinami needs my help and I want to do what I can"

Just as Ruby finished her sentence the two heard someone yawning and looked down to Yang, Yang now awake decided to sit up and looked around the room, once she realised she was on the floor she looked to Blake's bed and saw no one, she looked to her right and saw both her sister and Weiss staring at her "Morning"

Ruby and Weiss said in unison "Morning"

Yang looked at them then asked, "How did I get on the floor?"

Ruby answered with a shit eating grin, "While I was in the shower I did hear a loud noise then not long after that you shouted, 'I am ok'" Yang looked at Weiss who nodded,

Yang now looking surprised asked, "Did I really fall out of bed?" Ruby and Weiss nodded again "Wow, ok where's Blake?"

Ruby and Weiss shrugged "Not sure she may be at the library or something"

Yang nodded with a smile "Thanks sis" then ran to the dresser and got changed before running out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the academy Ozpin looked down to his computer with a passive expression "But if it is then it would explain why she healed so quickly"

Qrow let out an exhausted sigh as he said, "Look Oz I don't think she has discovered them yet, I mean hell Summer only found out about them because she was forced to watch her family die"

Ozpin now frowning nodded "Yes, I do remember, but being the survivor to a Ghoul attack can be just as stressful and traumatizing"

"Alright Oz I know Tai is against it but if you believe that's the reason you can tell her, but if you're wrong you're gonna be dragging her and maybe her team into this too and they won't even be able to do anything"

Ozpin sounded disheartened as he said, "I understand the risks of telling Ruby about it, but we have to take that chance soon, not now but soon"

Qrow sounded a little annoyed as he answered back "Alright but just remember what we talked about, so anyways is my niece and her girlfriend gonna be able to join me in camping?"

Ozpin nodded as he answered, "Well I may have to convince her father but I do owe you a favour"

Qrow began laughing as he said, "Oh, thanks Oz, trying to get out of it, are ya?"

Ozpin answered with no signs of amusement, "Now why would I do that old friend you know me better than that"

"Yeah, I know you all too well, well I'll talk with you later old friend"

Qrow ended the call and Ozpin leaned back into his chair he looked to his computer and saw the necklace that sat near it, "I promised you nothing would happen to her"

Moments later Glynda walked through the door "Ozpin, did you talk with Qrow yet?" Ozpin nodded but remained silent, "Well what did he say?"

Ozpin now looking at Glynda answered, "He said it's my call to tell her, but I don't think we should just yet, as much as I want to Qrow did bring up some valid points"

Glynda arched any eyebrow "If you don't mind me asking what reasons did he give?"

Ozpin let out a sigh he knew the reasons even before Qrow had told him but he had hoped the seasoned Huntsman may have given him more options in this, "Well if I tell Ms Rose then she and her team may be dragged into this too, we could also be wrong and risk her not discovering it at all"

Glynda now frowning asked, "So what do we do?"

"I don't know Glynda I truly do not know."

* * *

Ruby and Weiss entered Re and as they stepped through the door they noticed someone talking with Touka who seemed either pissed off or annoyed, "No Nishiki, now you can either order a coffee or leave"

The man now known as Nishiki turned around and noticed both Ruby and Weiss looking at him confusedly, he began sniffing for some unknown reason as he stared at them then he looked to Ruby's eyepatch and turned back to Touka gesturing towards Ruby "Care to explain or do I need to go ask Hinami instead?"

Touka looked at the two then back "Ruby, Weiss head upstairs I will be there in a moment, Nishiki you can follow me up, Ark get out here!" she yelled into the kitchen "I need to handle something you're at the register" he nodded and moved to where he had now been stationed,

Touka and Nishiki both walked up the stairs and into the break room "Alright Touka care to explain?"

Touka opened the door with both Ruby and Weiss waiting, then turned back to him and said "Nishiki this is Ruby and-"

Nishiki cut her off with a sneer "And Wiess Schnee heiress to the freakin SDC, so what do I owe the honour?" He finished sarcastically,

Touka glared at him as she continued "As I was saying Ruby has been in a similar situation to Kaneki and I have been helping her"

Nishiki spoke up electing another glare from Touka "Similar how did she get turned into a half Ghoul? I can smell it and the eyepatch is a dead giveaway"

Touka answered with a serious tone "She was attacked by a Ghoul but unlike Kaneki she didn't get an organ transplant, we don't know how it happened"

Nishiki looked back to the two "It doesn't explain what the fucking heiress is doing here!"

Touka went to retort but Weiss spoke up first "Look I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to question me and truthfully I don't think we should even be telling you any of this-"

before she could finish both his eyes changed and he cut her off "Now why don't you listen here, I don't know what daddy's been telling you but I don't give a shit, you're not up in Atlas anymore you're in Vale, daddy isn't here to protect his little angel now is he? Let me guess you wanna grow up and be like your big sister the so called 'hero' of the family, one of the few Humans who have killed thousands of us!"

he took a step towards Weiss but Ruby stepped in "Hey don't talk to her like that, if you have a problem with her you can take it on with me" he smirked and launched his Kagune at her, Ruby used her Kagune to block and strike back but then Touka stepped in and slammed her fist into the back of Nishiki's head,

"ENOUGH! You, if you have nothing better to do then why don't you get out and don't be so reckless she may have known, but what if she didn't!? You risked all of us just by letting her see your eyes!" he glared back and walked out of the room "AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF COMING BACK!" Ruby looked to Touka then Weiss, Touka turned around and faced them "Sorry he can be a real pain in the ass when he wants to be"

Ruby smiled as she said, "It's ok, as long as he doesn't do anything to you guys or my team I don't care"

Touka smiled and chuckled as she said, "You really are something."

* * *

A few hours later and the group had done everything that needed to be done, Jaune spoke up "Ok so the party's tomorrow you and Weiss will sing Hinami's song at some point there will be food and drinks for the humans attending and it's after the café closes. Anything I miss?"

"Touka's presents!" Ruby reminded childishly,

"Right that too, ok so what do we do now?"

Weiss looked at her scroll "We still have another twenty minutes before we can leave, would you like to grab a coffee?" She looked to Ruby as she finished and the two walked down the stairs,

they entered the main area and Touka was talking to a tall man with silver hair and light brown eyes wearing an overcoat, Touka gave him a friendly smile "Well thanks, would you like anything?"

he answered plainly "No"

Ruby and Weiss walked over and he took notice but said nothing, "Oh hey you two, can I get you anything?" her smile still present and genuine,

Ruby nodded slightly nervous with the man still watching her, "Just another coffee thanks" Touka nodded and looked at Weiss questioningly and received a nod in return,

Once Touka walked into the kitchen he spoke, "She seems to like you"

Ruby looked at him and rubbed the back of her neck nervously "Uh yeah everyone keeps saying that?"

he nodded and looked to Weiss, "You aren't by any chance Weiss Schnee?"

Weiss nodded just as nervous as her girlfriend "I am, is there something I can help you with?"

He shook his head "No just curious" Weiss nodded with uncertainty,

Soon enough Touka was walking out of the kitchen and noticed the awkward air between the three, "Here you two go, oh um Weiss Ruby the is Renji Yomo, Yomo this is Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee"

Ruby held her hand out nervously "I-it's nice to meet you"

he reached out and shook her hand "Likewise"

Weiss smiled understanding he wasn't much of a people person and yet he tried, "It's nice to meet you Mr Yomo"

He let a small smile show as he said back, "You can just call me Yomo" Weiss nodded,

Touka smiled again but once Ruby and Weiss had moved off to a table her expression turned to a serious one "Anyways Yomo you said earlier that something was coming?"

Yomo looked to her with a nod "Yes something similar to the eleventh Ward back in Atlas" Touka looked a bit worried so he reassured "Don't worry I already took the time to plan"

Touka looked to Ruby and Weiss with a worried expression, she leaned in closer to Yomo "She is a lot like _him_ , do you think she can handle this?"

Yomo nodded after a moment "Yes, but something bad will happen, and we both know it"

Touka nodded as she looked at the two sitting at one of the tables, "That's what I am afraid of."

* * *

 **Hey guys so the end of another chapter and a good one at that, I was honestly surprised I could even write something like this.**

 **But yeah anyways I want to know what you guys think so please give me the feedback I need to improve and I want to see if you guys can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter or better yet if you can guess what's going to happen soon.**

 **Also I want to involve you guys in this, (I am still stuck at chapter 15 and working to get further with the story) So I would like you guys to try and make an OC and send them to me on the twitter account I am sure I have mentioned before and if I haven't it's also on my profile, I will at some point add them into this I'm not sure when though.**

 **So yeah hopefully I keep doing well with this, so please follow, favorite and reveiw, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Touka had just entered Re after a supply run and saw all the lights were off? She approached the backroom carefully and went up the stairs, then turned the corner and went straight to the breakroom, the light just switched off on the inside. She grew cautious and opened the door carefully, once she took one step inside the lights flicked on, "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled,

panicked Touka yelled "Oh Fuck!" She jumped back and unleashed her Kagune ready to either strike or defend herself, almost everyone on the inside of the room remained calm and only two of the rooms inhabitants looked terrified, these two were Blake and Pyrrah.

Blake was able to calm herself down after a few seconds, but Pyrrah, she couldn't calm down, Touka was a Ghoul she could see it and so could everyone else, looking to her right and left she saw that almost everyone wasn't surprised to see this, she looked back to Touka and saw that the young woman released her Kagune and her eyes shifted back to their normal colour, Pyrrah said frightfully, "Y-you're a-a Ghoul"

Touka tensed for a moment then she cursed, she looked over to the others then to the terrified Pyrrah and nodded, "I am" she narrowed her eyes as she asked, "What are you going to do now that you know?"

Pyrrah nervously shifted her gaze to the others then back to Touka again, "We-well from what I have seen you don't act like the monsters we've been told you are, so I won't tell anyone about you if that's what you're wondering"

Nodding Touka said, "It was" looking around the room she noticed that it looked a bit different, she also saw the table with food presumably for the Humans in the room, it was then she remembered what day it was,

Pyrrah asked, "So what do we do now?"

Adopting a smile Touka said, "Well I'm guessing that this is some kind of party" she stopped before looking over to Hinami and asking, "Right?" When Hinami nodded she continued, "So how about we just have fun for now and if you come by the shop tomorrow I can answer any questions you would have?"

Now giving a small smile Pyrrah nodded, "That does sound nice"

Once everyone had calmed down from the incident everyone started to relax and began talking with each other Blake approached Touka "Hey are you enjoying yourself?"

Touka smiled again, "Yeah, parties aren't really my thing but it's fun" she turned her head and looked at the Half Ghoul sitting just across the room from her, "She's lucky to have you guys"

Blake nodded with a smile "Yeah most people would have run screaming Ghoul or something along the lines of it"

Touka gave a sad chuckle and turned her attention back to Blake, "So what did you do when you found out?"

Blake gave a sad smile of the memory "After Ruby kept repeating 'I am not a Ghoul' I said something along the lines of 'How can I believe that you almost ate your sister"

Touka frowned when she heard that "Oh, that was the day that person stole Ruby's package"

 **(One of my friends who come by and sometimes and help me write these wanted to add this small part in so I'll leave a small Point if you want to skip this bit, and to make sure he doesn't take all the credit I decided on what the last one was as you'll realise I have hinted towards it enough times.)**

Before the conversation could continue Hinami rushed up to a chair and stood on it "Attention! Attention please! I wanted to thank you all for being here for a special someone and I hope she is as happy as I am right now, but now it's time for presents" she said in a childish manner

Touka let a smile show as Hinami said that, Yang walked over to Touka a small package, "I hope you like it" she stated,

Touka opened the package and pulled out a leather jacket, "Thanks Yang?",

Blake walked over with a larger box and gave it to Touka "It was what I started off with" she walked next to Yang and watched as Touka pulled out a large book series,

"Thank you, Blake,"

Ruby walked out of the crowd and towards an empty broom closet, "I had a little trouble getting it in here and all that but I hope you like it" Ruby opened the door and pulled something out of the room,

She threw the keys to Toka and removed the sheets, everyone stared at a black and silver version of what looked like Yang's bike bumblebee "Where did you get it?" Touka asked in shock,

Ruby's smile grew "I didn't get it, I made it, well um Yang did help" everyone except Pyrrah and Yomo looked at her wide eyed and she realised that not long after, "What? I found a place with plenty of spare metal and nuts and bolts and stuff" Touka smiled as she walked closer and examined it.

After a few minutes Jaune walked over and handed her an envelope "I know it's not much but happy birthday" Touka opened the envelope and pulled out a card, but once she opened the card five hundred lien cards fell out,

Pyrrah then handed Touka a large bag which was filled with coffee beans, "I know it's not much and you may not be able to drink it but enjoy"

Touka chuckled as she happily accepted it "I will, just so you know we can have coffee"

And then Ren and Nora both approached "We thought you might like this and it also goes well with Pyrrah's gift" a large box was handed to Touka and she opened it, inside was a brand-new coffee machine,

Now smiling she looked up to the two of them and said, "Thanks"

Yomo walked over and gave her the same thing Jaune did but with a lot more lien, "Thank you Yomo" all eyes went to Weiss who had a smirk,

She walked over to Touka then gave her a piece of paper, Touka unfolded it as her eyes went wide, "Th-thank you Weiss"

Weiss smiled "I had to pull a few favours but that's where _he_ might be hiding if you want to go see _him_ " Touka gave Weiss a thankful smile as she looked at the white-haired teen.

After taking a few steps back Weiss Ruby and Jaune all moved around the room in a rush as Hinami approached her, "Touka I had a little trouble with this so I got Jaune Ruby and Weiss to help me with it, I hope you like it" Touka looked at the four curiously.

Jaune opened his computer and got it ready as he plugged it into some speakers, Weiss then held up a mic that Hinami passed over to her,

"Ok here it goes.

 _Weiss: Oh, won't you tell me? Please just tell me.  
Explain how this should work.  
Well now who could it be, that lives inside of me?  
I'm broken, lying helpless,  
shattered Surrounded by the world.  
And yet, you're smiling bright completely blind to life"_

Jaune pressed a button on the computer and the music began to play in the background,

Ruby took a deep breath then began

 _Ruby: "My ruptured lungs; they were left this way.  
For once, I'm out of breath.  
The truth I seek, never felt so bleak but,  
I maintain my depth_

 _Freeze"_

 _Weiss: I'm breakable; Unbreakable.  
I'm shaking yet, Unshakable.  
Until the day that you find me."_

the music began to play louder and neither Ruby nor Weiss began singing, after a few seconds longer

 _Ruby: I'll stand here, Existing and feeling wretched* existence.  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant.  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me.  
A fading no one.  
I don't want to hurt you, It's not my nature.  
A monster born from dusk to dawn can't be your saviour.  
Remember the 'me', the way I used to be._

 _As who I still should be"_

 _Weiss: The isolation spreads and tears.  
Those happy days, pierce into me.  
These lonely memories cease to care.  
They spread throughout my history._

she stopped letting a pause go for a moment. After another few seconds Ruby began singing again,

 _Ruby: I'll never move._

 _Weiss: I'll never lose._

 _Ruby: I'll never move._

 _Weiss: I'll never lose._

 _Ruby: I'll never move._

 _Weiss: I'll never lose you!_

" _Unravelling the world!"_

 _Weiss: At once, I start changing, Yet everything's  
remaining. These lives I felt would join as one,  
They fade away before they've begun. I'm breakable;  
unbreakable. I'm shaking yet, unshakable, Until these  
hands "contaminate" you!"_

 _Ruby: I'll stand here existing and feeling wretched existence.  
Consuming life-force til I grow distant.  
Don't bother searching for somebody like me.  
A fading no one.  
This lonely space, held into place by someone crazy.  
Shall melt away like dawn to day as things get hazy.  
So please think of me, the way I used to be. _

_As who I really should be._

 _Weiss: So, don't forget me._

 _Ruby: You can't forget me._

 _Weiss: You won't forget me._

 _Ruby: Please don't forget me._

 _Weiss: With changing inside I'm completely paralyzed,  
Remaining corrupt as I wish for paradise  
Remember the 'me', the way I used to be. _

_Ruby: Oh, won't you tell?  
Oh, please just tell…  
Well now who could it be,  
that lives inside of me?"_

 **(And done.)**

Touka looked back to Hinami and smiled "That was awesome, and thank you three for helping her with it"

Ruby smiled "It was no problem, in fact it was actually fun" Weiss smiled proudly at her girlfriend then took her hand into her own,

"Touka I hope you enjoy the rest of the night" the two walked over to a table and sat down,

Touka looked around and noticed Yang approaching her, "Hey Touka, Hinami did a great job with that song, didn't she?"

Touka's smile brightened "Yeah she did an amazing job with it, so are you having fun?"

Yang nodded with a stupid grin on her face, "Yeah it's not my type of party but it'll do just fine."

Once a few hours had passed everyone was beginning to get tired and started falling asleep in the chairs and on the couches, Touka looked around the room and noticed both Ruby and Weiss laying on the floor, she frowned and walked over to them "If you two are getting tired there's a guest bedroom a few doors down"

Ruby and Weiss smiled at her and nodded "Thanks Touka" Ruby stood up and gave the heiress a hand up,

they followed Touka down the hall and into the room "Ok if you two need anything just let me know" they nodded and started climbing into the bed,

Touka left the room and noticed Yang waiting outside the room, "Thanks for doing that, Ruby needs a lot of friends right now and I am glad to see you're one of them" she smiled and turned heading towards the exit,

Touka watched as she went to leave "Wait, where are you going?"

Yang turned around "Blake and I rented a hotel room across the street, came back for those two but it seems you have it covered" a smile formed on Yang's lips,

"It was no problem if you need anything let us know" Yang nodded and turned around as she left through the door she waved.

* * *

Weiss awoke in a strange room but felt far too comfortable and warm to move and decided to just lay there and relax, but then something moved, she turned her head and noticed Ruby asleep right beside her "Oh it's just Ruby… Wait what?" she looked again and panicked falling out of the bed,

Ruby woke up and sat up straight, "Weiss, are you ok?"

Weiss snapped out of her daze and looked at Ruby, "Yes I am fine and Ruby I am sorry I shouldn't have panicked like that"

Ruby smiled "No it's ok I know, you don't need to worry I am not upset or anything",

Weiss started to get up off the floor then they heard someone knock on the door, "You two ok in there?"

Ruby looked to Weiss who nodded "Yeah we're fine thank you" Ruby got out of the bed and opened the door to see Touka standing there with Hinami, "Good morning, I hope you had fun last night?"

Touka smiled with a nod "It was fun thank you once again for doing that"

Weiss walked over to the door, "Good morning, you shouldn't have to thank us for that, you looked like you had been doing so much and we just thought you could use a night of fun",

It wasn't long till they could hear someone walking up the stairs and looked over to see Yang "Morning sis, Ice queen, hey Touka I hope those two weren't any trouble last night?"

Touka grinned "Not at all, so what brings you up here?"

Blake had finished climbing the stairs and answered, "We're just here to pick up those two and get a bite to eat"

Hinami smiled as she looked at them then back to Ruby and Weiss "That's nice, so anything going on with you four?"

Ruby answered, "Not really but it would be nice to do something",

Yang nodded in agreement and they all headed down stairs to see Jaune making a coffee, "Oh hey guys, can I get you anything?"

Ruby nodded and ordered a coffee as did the rest of the team, "So Jaune where are Pyrrah and Ren at?"

Jaune looked over to Yang, "They went out to get some supplies for Touka, well Ren did but Pyrrah joined him",

Ruby was about to say something but her scroll began ringing, "Hello?"

A man with a deep voice spoke " _Hey kiddo, just checking in to see how you're doing"_

Ruby's smile grew as she replied, "Hey Uncle Qrow, I am doing great"

Qrow smiled " _That's good, so are you and your girlfriend going to come camping?"_

Ruby looked to Weiss "Weiss my Uncle wants to know if your wanting to go on that camping trip?" Weiss nodded with a smile and Ruby turned back to her scroll "Um yeah we're happy to go, oh hey maybe you can tell us about some of the missions you got to go on?"

Qrow began to chuckle as he said, " _Yeah that would be fun, anyways the trip is going to be this coming week, is there anything I am can pick up for ya?_ "

Ruby's smile grew even further as she said back "No it's fine, I can't wait to see you, I better get going bye"

" _Alright then I will see you next week and tell firecracker I said hi, later_ "

Ruby hung up and turned to everyone, "Weiss the camping trip is this coming week also Yang Uncle Qrow said to say hi"

Weiss looked a bit nervous as she turned to the blonde and asked, "Ok um Yang is there anything I should know about him?"

Yang stopped and thought for a moment, "Well he is pretty relaxed and always fun to have around, um he drinks a lot and he can kick ass"

Ruby nodded with her grin now being ear to ear "It's been so long since I've seen Uncle Qrow, I wonder what he's been up to?"

Touka said "So I overheard you talking about that camping trip and your Uncle, one thing I recommend if you don't eat before going is eating Grimm during one of the nights and Weiss make sure you're watching him during those times, wouldn't want him knowing that his niece has been turned into one of us"

Weiss nodded "O-ok thanks we'll be sure to do that."

* * *

A week had passed since then and things were pretty relaxed for team RWBY, but now Ruby and Weiss were waiting at the air docks for their airship to Vale and Ruby was clearly excited whilst Weiss was nervous but she didn't show it, "Ruby what do you think we will be doing during this camping trip?"

Ruby looked over to Weiss with an ear to ear grin "Well he accepts all the jobs involving Grimm in the area and we do the jobs while we are enjoying the time away from any towns or city's, it is usually really fun and awesome too"

Weiss smiled as she saw Ruby's grin and was starting to feel the same way too, that was until she was brought out of her thoughts by the intercoms announcing their airship was ready to leave. The two got onto the airship and were seated in the middle, as it took off Weiss looked to her right to look out the window, "So do you know where we're going?"

Ruby answered, "The Emerald Forest"

Weiss' eyebrow rose as she looked back to her girlfriend "Why didn't he just catch an airship to Beacon then?"

Ruby saw the Heiress' questioning gaze and answered, "Well we're going to the deeper parts of the forest and it's faster to get there from Vale than Beacon" the two sat in silence for the remainder of the flight.

When the airship landed at the Vale air docks they got off and walked to the exit, Ruby's smile brightened as she saw something Weiss wasn't sure what but followed her girlfriend, Ruby ran up to a man with greying black spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline, he was wearing a red tattered cloak, with a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Ruby yelled as she got close to him "Uncle Qrow!" and jumped at him, he held his arm out and she caught onto it "Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

Qrow chuckled as he looked at her with a grin, "Nope" then reached up and ruffled her hair then she lost her grip and fell,

Weiss approached the two and he immediately took notice of her, "H-hi you must be Ruby's uncle?"

His grin grew "That I am, and you must be her girlfriend?" Weiss nodded trying to keep her composure, "Well are you two ready? I rented a car for the trip but we just need it till we get to the forest entrance" he looked back at Ruby and noticed the eyepatch, "What happened to your eye?"

Ruby reached up and touched the eyepatch "Oh um a Beowulf kinda jumped out of nowhere and caught me off guard"

Qrow's smile faded as he sighed and raised his arm and rested it behind his head, "You know to keep your guard up, why did you even let it down?"

Ruby took a second and answered a little too quickly "I.. um I thought I had killed the whole pack"

Qrow smile reappeared "Well there's a lesson to be learned alright pipsqueak?" he said teasingly,

Ruby smiled "Yeah alright, so can we go now!?"

Qrow helped pick up the bags and walked over to the rental car and threw everything in and headed out, but little did they know someone was watching.

* * *

The car trip was mainly spent talking about Beacon and what they had thought of it but then came the part Weiss was worried about and what was worse was that Ruby was asleep in the back, "So Weiss, I am guessing you and my niece have been dating for a while now, is there anything I should _know_?"

Weiss' face flushed to a dark shade of red as she turned her gaze to her lap "N-nothing like that I can assure you"

Once he noticed what she had said and how he sounded, he could only laugh "No, no I meant what have you two done so far?"

this made Weiss feel a wave of relief as she replied, "Oh well um recently we went to a party and uh sang a song and before that we went out for a coffee together, why do you ask?"

He looked to her then back to the road, "Just wanting to see if you're like that sister of yours and you're treating her right"

Weiss took notice of what he had said and questioned, "Wait you know Winter?"

He nodded with a smirk "Yup, can't say we enjoy hanging out that much"

Weiss felt a little curious but also wanted to be careful so she asked cautiously, "How do you know her?"

Qrow answered with a smile as he remembered the day, "Well I was still in Beacon at the time my team and I were sent to Atlas for a special mission and your sister 'volunteered' to accompany us, I'd say they didn't trust us so she was forced to help"

Suddenly Weiss felt a little more comfortable talking with him as she continued to question the seasoned Huntsman "So what was she assigned to help you with?"

Qrow gave a warm smile as he remembered the time "Well we were meant to be following a criminal group from Vale but it turned into an infiltration mission on a gang and by the end of it we had crippled the group to the point on where another gang did a hostile takeover, Winter was a key figure in that mission and it's also one of the reasons she works for Jimmy now" Qrow noticed Weiss's surprise and knew she wanted to ask more but all of a sudden he parked the car at the forest entrance, "We're here, wake up Ruby I'll grab everything from the back"

Weiss nodded and went to the back seat opening the doors and lightly shaking her awake, Ruby began to stir from her sleep and Weiss gave a light smile, "Ruby it's time to get up we're here"

Ruby's eyes opened and she sent Weiss a smile "Really?"

Weiss nodded "Yes we are, now get out of the car dolt" she walked off as Ruby sat up and slowly got out of the car, Ruby walked around to the back and saw four bags and four weapons,

Ruby reached in and grabbed her bag and Crescent Rose, Weiss did the same and Qrow pulled out the other two bags his scythe and a hunting rifle, "Uncle Qrow do you know how far the first stop is?"

Qrow nodded as he locked the car, "Yeah just a thirty-minute walk from here, once we get there you two will set up the tent while I keep an eye out for the Grimm" Weiss and Ruby both nodded and they began their walk.

* * *

They had arrived four days ago and finished all the jobs that were given to them before they left, Qrow had given both Ruby and Weiss some time to relax and take a break whilst he looked around for more Grimm,

Ruby looked to Weiss with a small smile "You know this has been the best camping trip I've been on?"

Weiss looked towards her with a reflecting smile, "How so?"

Ruby answered, "Because you're here" Weiss chuckled and the two of them got up, before they had a chance to move Qrow came flying into the campsite and his weapon at the tree line,

Ruby's and Weiss' smile faded when they saw what threw him, "Now I can finish what I started" out from the tree line walked that same Ghoul from _that_ day, Ruby looked to Qrow who was struggling to get up,

"Damn it! Weiss get Uncle Qrow out of here I got this" Weiss was about to protest until Ruby yelled "Now!"

Qrow stood up and walked over to Ruby "No you two get out of here now, I got this"

Ruby shook her head, "No he wants me, I can fight him just go"

The Ghoul sent his Kagune in to try and hit Ruby but she dodged it, "Ruby get out of here, I got this!"

Ruby looked at Qrow with a burning determination "No you and Weiss are getting out of here now!"

The Ghoul smiled "Now, now don't fight I can kill all of you, starting with the freak!" Qrow glared at the Ghoul but saw Ruby had already reached him and punched him in the abdomen, "AH! You bitch I am gonna fucking kill you!"

Ruby smirked and jumped back to the two, "Ruby I know you think you can face him but you can't he's a Ghoul"

The Ghoul in front of them laughed, "And she's a freak, I am gonna kill her for what she did then I will eat her remains and leave nothing left to bury!"

Ruby sighed "Uncle Qrow if you're not gonna leave please don't tell anyone about this"

Qrow nodded slowly, "What's going on?"

Weiss looked scared as she knew what Ruby was going to do, as Ruby replied "You will see"

She removed her eyepatch which made Qrow arch his eyebrow, "So are you gonna fight back or try to run away like _that_ day?" Ruby glared and ran at the Ghoul he laughed and went to hit her, but just before his Kagune hit her, her own formed blocking the attack and she flipped over him she then did a spin kick and sent him flying,

She looked at Weiss and Qrow with a frown and charged at the Ghoul.

Qrow was beyond horrified when he saw the Kagune form out of his nieces lower back and what shocked him even more was when he saw her right eye, he stood there not knowing what to do should he help? He was truly at a loss for what to do,

Ruby kept sending her Kagune in for a few quick jabs then jumped out of there as quickly as she could, but his Kagune caught her mid jump impaling her then threw her to the side,

Qrow was going to jump in then but saw that Weiss had started running a few seconds ago, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Weiss summoned a glyph behind the Ghoul then used it to pull herself towards him, instead of stabbing Myrtenaster into him she landed on him feet first then jumped off of him.

Ruby looked up and saw Weiss jump off of him, she then jumped at the Ghoul and slammed her fist into his face sending him back to the ground, he looked up and saw Qrow was frozen so he ran towards him, Weiss saw where he was running to and created an ice wall between him and his target, Ruby jumped onto the Ghoul and sat on him, once his arms were pinned down by her knees and her Kagune was wrapped around his, she punched him again and again, she only stopped a minute after he had lost consciousness.

When Ruby realised she had most likely beat him to death she began to feel sick, she stood up and moved over to the tree line and emptied her stomachs contents.

Weiss walked over to Qrow who had fallen on his knees, he seemed empty? "Q-Qrow?"

He slowly looked to Weiss, "How could this have happened to her?"

Weiss' expression made it clear she had no clue how but he could also see she knew, "I-I am sorry"

Ruby walked over to them "Un-Uncle Qr-Qrow?"

He looked to Ruby with a serious expression "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly,

Ruby shook her head with a tear in her eye "I-I, I was scared I-I didn't want you to think of m-me as a mo-monster"

Qrow got up slowly and approached her, she looked up with fear she expected him to attack her, she expected him to start yelling at her, she even expected him to abandon her in this forest because of what she had become, but what she didn't expect was for him to pull her into a hug, "It's ok Kiddo, you're gonna be fine, now tell me how did this happen"

Ruby wiped the tear out of her eye, "Th-the Ghoul, he was the one th-that tried t-to eat me, but once I woke up in the hospital I was different, at first I thought it was because I had been stabbed by his Kagune and I was recovering but then I couldn't eat anything, no matter what it was, once I had found out someone found me they helped me and th-they gave me something I could eat but as I was leaving someone picked my pocket and tried running off with it, later that day something really, really bad happened"

Qrow frowned as he loosened the hug "I-I am sorry"

Ruby's frown deepened "Ar-are you gonna tell someone or leave me?" she sounded terrified and lost at the moment,

Weiss was standing there watching she wanted to say something but knew not to interrupt and instead continued to watch, "No, you don't deserve that, why would you think that?" he sounded hurt that the thought had even crossed her mind,

"B-because I'm a monster!" she fell to her knees,

Weiss couldn't watch anymore and ran next to her "It's ok Ruby you are not a monster"

Ruby shook her head vigorously then looked at Weiss, "H-how I am I not a monster!? I TRIED TO EAT YANG!" she broke down and began crying,

Qrow saw Weiss trying to comfort her and kneeled down beside the two, "Ruby why did that happen?"

Weiss answered, "The bad thing she just mentioned, that was what she was talking about"

Qrow nodded and stood up, "Ok Ruby I won't tell anyone yet, but right now isn't the time to talk about that, I am gonna get some food ready and then we'll talk ok?"

Ruby nodded but then snapped her head up "I-I can't ea-eat food anymore"

Qrow looked over to her with his frown growing, "Ruby are you going to be ok?"

Ruby looked towards him "Ye-yeah"

Weiss rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "It's going to be ok, so why don't we go back to camp?"

The three of them walked back to the campsite and sat down at the chairs around the fire, "So is there anything I should know?"

Ruby nodded "Th-there is but I can't show you the place, I go to a group of Ghouls' who find ways to eat without killing people"

Qrow smiled upon hearing this "That's good, Ruby I know you don't want this but he needs to know and I think you should be the one to tell him if you're ok with it, Tai needs to know"

Ruby's sad smile turned into another frown, "I know but I would rather him not think of me as a monster"

Weiss noticed how depressed Ruby got when Qrow mentioned this _Tai_ so she decided to ask "I-if you don't mind me asking who is Tai?"

Qrow looked at her with a smile "Her father, he is a good person but I'm not sure how well he'll react to this" Weiss nodded her understanding and looked towards her girlfriend with a frown,

Ruby looked back to her uncle and girlfriend "I am sorry this had to happen"

"Ruby this isn't your fault" Qrow reached out and rest his hand on her shoulder "If you do need help call me ok?"

Ruby nodded then stood up and walked over to her tent, Weiss asked "Ruby are you going to be ok?"

She nodded "Just going to sleep, I will see you guys tomorrow" she then entered her tent.

* * *

The next day everyone had packed up the tents and everything else then headed back to the car, Ruby was in the back again with Qrow and Weiss in the front, most of it was in silence and it was killing Ruby so she decided to say something "Uncle Qrow?"

Qrow looked back for a moment with a small smile present "You ok?"

Ruby shook her head, "I am sorry that you had to find out like that"

He frowned and looked back to the road "Don't be, you didn't choose this so I don't see why you should apologise for it" she smiled then looked back out the window,

They had reached the air docks and gotten out of the car, Qrow went to the back and got out the stuff both girls had brought with them, "Weiss" Weiss turned to Qrow, "Take care of her for me, I just hope she finds a way"

Weiss nodded "Of course, I wouldn't give up on her no matter what, I am sorry about how all this ended I was actually having fun"

Qrow smiled once he had heard Weiss say that, "Well maybe next time we go things will be calmer"

Weiss smiled at the thought of the next chance she would get and smiled "I would like that, I am guessing I will be meeting Tai at some point soon?"

He nodded "Yup I don't get along with him that much but as I said he is a nice person, mainly when it involves his daughters" Weiss gave him a smile then the two walked over to the airship.

Ruby and Weiss made it to the dorm without anyone running into the and luckily for them Blake and Yang weren't in the dorm, "Ruby is there anything you would like me to-"

Weiss didn't get to finish as Ruby hugged and interrupted her "No I just need some rest, but thank you for worrying" she walked away then jumped up into her bed, Weiss watched as she made her way up and frowned, but not too long after Ruby had fallen asleep Weiss just decided to follow her lead.

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter isn't that long of a chapter but I had a bit of trouble writing it and did intend to do some mini adventures with Qrow Ruby and Weiss but I couldn't think of anything good for those, I also couldn't do much with everything that happened and I wouldn't call this my best work but at least it wasn't my worst. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will let me know of what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

The next day came too quickly for the crimson leader as she awoke and looked around the room, she saw that once again everyone had awoken before her but this time they waited for her to wake up, Yang was the first to speak up as she asked, "Hey sis how are you feeling?"

rubbing her eyes as she sat up in her bed Ruby replied , "Fine"

Yang shook her head as she quickly countered her younger sister, "Nope, Weiss told us, she didn't tell us everything but we do know that Uncle Qrow knows"

Ruby looked over to where Weiss was standing with an annoyed expression "Why Weiss?"

Weiss decided to answer her with concern clear in her voice "You weren't really yourself yesterday and I needed someone to talk to, Yang picked up on it and I couldn't really avoid it"

Yang quickly pitched in "I made her and she didn't tell us everything and so when I asked for more she told me to talk to you, so here I am"

Ruby looked at Weiss then Yang, "There really is no way out of this is there?" Yang shook her head, "Fine. The Ghoul that attacked me the day I met Weiss' dad, he found us and he attacked us, I-I think, I killed him?" a tear now slowly tracing down her cheek, "I-I killed someone" she repeated the realisation finally hitting her,

In the next instant Yang was next to her pulling her younger sibling in a comforting hug, "It's ok Rubes you did what you had to, your safe"

Blake was the next one to speak up, "Yang is right he followed you, your uncle and Weiss with an intent to kill, you were defending yourself and them if anyone is to blame it's him"

Ruby shook her head, "I killed him, how is that ok?"

Yang pulled her in closer "Shh, it's ok now"

Weiss walked over and sat next to Ruby as well, "Ruby I was there and I saw what had happened" as she finished the sentence Ruby's head sunk and her shoulders sagged "But you did nothing wrong, I agree with Blake to some extent"

Ruby looked to Weiss and frowned "B-but Weiss I-"

Weiss cut her off with a glare "No Ruby he came after us he died because of his choice, you killed him with no choice that's all there is to it"

Ruby sighed and looked to Blake who gave a reassuring smile, "Ok can we talk about something else now I don't want to talk about it anymore"

Yang let go of her breaking the hug and looked at her "Ruby you need to talk about it with someone, if not us maybe uncle Qrow" Ruby shook her head with a frown "Ok how about Jaune or Nora, maybe even Ren, everyone in Re would help you with this"

Ruby nodded with a thankful smile and grabbed her Scroll then began texting moments after she was gone, Weiss looked over towards Blake then Yang "Are you guys sure she's going to be fine?"

Yang nodded confidently with a sad smile "Yeah she'll be fine, Ruby just needs time, I mean she killed someone I won't be able to look at her the same way again but she's still my baby sis and I will protect her no matter what"

Blake nodded "she can take care of herself so she should be fine."

* * *

taking a sip from his coffee mug Ozpin looked down towards his monitor "So what did you wish to talk about Qrow?"

" _Oz I found out why Ruby healed faster than she should have a few months back and it's not her eyes, she hasn't even found out about those yet"_

Ozpin looked away from the monitor and out the window behind him, "Well at least we know she doesn't need to be told yet, but if that is the case what did heal her?"

sighing Qrow said, " _Sorry Oz it's something that should remain a family matter but keep a close eye on her, now more than ever even around her team"_

"What happened?" Ozpin's voice was in a calm neutral tone but it also held some curiosity to it,

" _Oz please don't make me answer it, I just need to know that she and everyone around her remains safe and I have a feeling she will go and talk to you about it soon"_

"Alright so is that all you have to report?" Ozpin took another sip from his cup as his head looked back to the monitor,

Qrow grew a bit relieved as he answered, " _Yeah, but I also need you to keep me informed about Ruby and fill me in on anything you have noticed change, any new places she's been going to, people she's been talking to?"_

Ozpin nodded but then remembered Qrow could not see him through the call and said, "Yes there are a few things I have noticed, we have been receiving a lot more cookies and strawberries after the food breaks we have given the students, and as for places there is a coffee shop called Re, it's not too far from the Vale air docks"

Qrow's voice came through with a lighter happier tone to what he had during most of the call as he said happily, " _Thanks Oz, I'll talk to ya later"_

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Ruby was starting to calm down but she had also been less cheerful and it was starting to worry everyone, she had spoken to Jaune Touka and Nora about the camping trip, after that Touka was making sure to keep an eye on her and told Jaune to do the same.

Now Ruby stood just outside of Re and began pondering if she should go in before entering the front door, Jaune was behind the counter taking the orders and noticed Ruby had walked in, "Hey Hinami's upstairs if you wanted to talk to her"

Ruby gave him a smile as she had said, "Thanks Jaune" Jaune could see her smile was empty but he already knew why and knew it was best to not talk about it unless she wanted to,

Ruby travelled up the stairs and around the corner into the hallway then knocked on Hinami's door, "Oh hi Ruby would you like to come in?"

"Thanks Hinami" she walked in and sat on the couch in the living room,

Hinami sat next to Ruby and gave a concerned smile "Are you feeling ok?" Ruby nodded as she sat there but she didn't utter a word, "Would you like to tell me something?" Ruby nodded again and still she didn't say anything "If you think it's going to upset me I promise it won't"

Ruby took a deep breath as she asked, "How can you guys deal with it? Not feeling the guilt of ending a life"

Hinami knew something like this was coming and she knew it was soon but today she just wasn't prepared for it "We-well the best we can give is a reason, we use it to justify what we do, some Ghoul's just say that it was because it's their nature"

with a frown beginning to form Ruby said, "I know this may be a bit hard to answer and if you don't want to I will understand" she took a deep breath before continuing "What do you think Kaneki thinks when he does it, how does he justify taking a life?"

Hinami stopped for a moment "W-well I am not sure. I know he would stop everything he was doing to save those he cares for, he did that during the attack at Anteiku, but I don't really know what he was or does think about it. You would have to ask him yourself if you wanted to know the answer to that"

Ruby gave Hinami a thankful smile unlike the others which were hollow and empty this one was genuine and filled with true gratitude, "Thank you Hinami, I am sorry if I upset you or something"

Hinami shook her head with a smile "It's ok I understand why you asked it, if you need any more help you can talk to me"

Ruby nodded and hugged Hinami "And if you need to talk to anyone that isn't Touka you can talk to me" Hinami seemed happier once those words left Ruby's lips as she knew the half-Ghoul didn't have much to offer in return,

"Thank you, Ruby but I'm fine, I just haven't really had to answer anything like that about him in a while I'll be fine in time but thank you" Hinami looked over to the clock and smiled as she turned back to the younger girl "But right now I have to get ready, my shift starts soon and I don't want to keep Touka waiting"

Ruby nodded with a brighter smile then what she had been walking around with earlier, "Ok. Thanks again Hinami, I promise when you need to talk I'll be there to listen" Hinami smiled back as she went to leave the room as Ruby followed her out.

Ruby and Hinami began to walk down the stairs and opened the door entering the coffee shop, but that was when Ruby's blood ran cold as she saw him leaning against the far wall and waiting then his eyes landed on her,

Jaune stopped and looked to his right to see Hinami then Ruby come back to the service area but that's when he and Hinami both noticed Ruby's hesitance to continue walking, following her gaze to the man they both knew something bad might happen as his eyes met hers, Jaune decided to ask, "Ruby you ok?"

Ruby nodded "Y-yeah I am I just-" the man walked over to her and cut her off,

"Hey kiddo you know we need to talk" said the man now kneeling in front of her,

Ruby nodded "I-I know, how did you find this place?"

He smiled as he answered back "Now that's a secret, but look I need to talk to you about this now"

Ruby nodded and began to walk back into the back approaching the kitchen slowly her nerves began to get to her "T-Touka I need to tell you something"

Touka sighed "Can it wai-" she cut herself off once she saw the look Ruby had "Ok what's wrong?" she walked over to Ruby and leaned on a table as she waited,

Ruby took a deep breath "M-my uncle, he found this place"

Touka's posture went stiff "What is it you need?" she asked

Ruby took another deep breath "I just need somewhere private to talk to him"

Touka nodded with a sigh "Yeah go ahead, but if he tries to tell anyone we're Ghouls you know what I'll have to do"

Walking back to where Qrow was waiting she looked at him again clearly not happy with what's about to happen, "Follow me" without another word she turned around and went through the back with Qrow following not too far behind, they went up the stairs and into the break room, Ruby walked to the furthest couch and sat down waiting for him to do the same, once he was seated Ruby spoke up again "What do you know so far?"

Qrow smirked "Well apart from you not being Human anymore the whole entire staff at this place being Ghouls excluding that one kid and two of those Ghouls being at Beacon, not much"

Ruby rested her head in her hands for a moment "Are you going to tell anyone?"

Qrow sighed "Depends, how do they survive and are they the ones helping you?"

Ruby frowned "Well um they eat people who've committed suicide and Grimm, and yes they are the ones who've helped me"

Qrow looked curious "Wait how do they- no never mind I don't want to know, but don't worry I won't tell, now I know you don't want this but Tai's gotta know at some point, if you don't tell him then he'll find out some other way"

Ruby's frown grew "I-I know, but what do I say, how do I say it, when should I tell him, is there ever a good time to tell someone their daughter was turned into a Ghoul!?"

Qrow's expression was mournful as he watched his niece ask questions he doubted anyone would have the answers to, "Ruby I don't think there ever is meant to be a time for that but you need to be tough, I know I ain't gonna hate ya because you can only eat people now, and I'm sure Tai will be the same way, but you need to be the one to tell him"

Ruby frowned "Are you really ok knowing I might lose control and try to kill someone?"

Qrow smiled as he reassured her "Ruby you are strong, I know you would never hurt anyone like that-"

Ruby cut him off quickly as she shouted, "But I did, that guy that attacked us when we were camping I did kill him and you know it, you saw it!"

Qrow frowned remembering that day "If you'd have let me finish, I was gonna say you'd never hurt anyone like that without a _very_ good reason"

Ruby groaned in frustration as she said, "But uncle Qrow how can you be so calm knowing this stuff!?"

He began to chuckle once he heard the question, as he exclaimed "Do _you_ really think _I_ was calm, once I dropped you two off I went to the nearest bar and got hammered!"

A small smile appeared on Ruby's lips from the statement as she giggled, "You really need to lay off the booze"

The response brought a smile to his face as he sighed with an offhand remark, "You're a good kid and no matter what, you'll always do what you think is right" after a few moments of silence sighing again, he warned, "Ruby please just don't wait too long to tell him, the longer you wait the more it's gonna hurt the both of you"

Ruby frowned "B-but what if dad hates me, what if he doesn't want me around anymore, what do I do, I can't ju-"

Qrow interrupted her "Ruby he won't care about what you are, he will just be upset you didn't tell him sooner"

Ruby's fearful look told him all he needed to know but he waited for that one question he knew was coming "H-how do you know that?"

"Ruby did Yang care when she found out?" he asked wearily

Ruby frowned as she looked back on the memory "W-well uh a bit" Qrow gave her a questioning look as if asking 'Why?' "but that may have been because I tried to eat her when it happened" she admitted sheepishly,

Qrow's expression was unreadable for a full minute before he began to laughing "Of course you had to get back her for all the times she jump scared you" Ruby began to laugh along with him before it all died down again, "After that did she treat you any differently?"

Ruby shook her head "The only difference at first was just keeping an eye on me, but after she knew I wouldn't eat her she let it go" Qrow grinned "B-but what if dad doesn't treat me like his daughter after I tell him? What then?"

"Well then I beat it into him, he shouldn't treat you any differently just because you've changed" Ruby leaped at Qrow trapping him in a hug,

"Th-thank you uncle Qrow, I-I will try t-to tell him soon" hugging back and rubbing her back with soothing small circular motions,

"That's all I ask, if you like I can be there for you?"

Ruby nodded "I would like that" she smiled again before breaking the hug,

Qrow looked over to the clock on the wall and sighed "Look I gotta go soon but when you call I'll be there."

Qrow and Ruby opened the door to see Touka on the far end of the hall waiting, once she noticed the door opened she approached "Does he know?" Ruby nodded, turning her attention to the drunk in front of her she asked, "What are you going to do now?"

He couldn't help it as a grin appeared on his face "Well since you don't kill to eat and you've been helping her I'll pretend to not know a thing. But only if you'll call me if something happens to her"

Touka sighed knowing the she really couldn't argue "Alright, just don't tell anyone about this place" he nodded handing her a piece of paper with his scroll number,

"I'll be seeing you later" he turned to Ruby "And you stay outta trouble ok?"

Ruby smiled "You don't need to worry about that" he nodded then left the coffee shop.

* * *

To say Ruby had a stressful day was an understatement as she walked back to where an airship to Beacon was, reflecting on what she and Qrow had talked about, she frowned at the thought of having to tell her dad, how was he going to react? What would he say? Would he still love her? All these questions kept piling up and at this rate she would never have another stress-free moment for the rest of her life, "HELP!" The voice belonged to a young girl, Ruby stopped and waited to hear where it had come from "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Turning around and going down the closest street to the right was a carpark and the only thing in the carpark was a car two dead bodies, two children one appeared to be injured and two Ghouls closing in on the children,

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her mask then put it on, she jumped in front of the two Ghouls and said with a tone full of disdain "Leave them alone" the two children had turned silent as they watched,

the two Ghouls looked at her then the kids, "Why should we, we have just as much right to feed as you, now move outta the way"

Ruby glared at the Ghoul who had just told her what to do "Last chance, walk away _now_ " they began to laugh before lunging at Ruby, she jumped back and caught the first Ghouls' fist before it could retract pulling him closer towards her, she sent a punch to his face before flipping over him to avoid being hit by the other Ghoul, she slammed her foot down breaking the leg belonging to the Ghoul she had just flipped over,

Letting out a blood curdling scream the Ghoul fell to his knees, the other Ghoul looked beyond pissed as he saw what Ruby had done to his friend and charged at her now using his Kagune, Ruby also let out her Kagune to block the attacks and hit back twice as hard, the other Ghoul on the ground didn't seem to be healing so he began to crawl towards the two children and once they noticed they began screaming again, Ruby noticed once the screams started but couldn't help, that was until she gained the upper hand as the Ghoul attacked and she dodged ending up behind him, she sent her Kagune through his back and out his chest then threw him to the side.

She sent her Kagune over and picked up the Ghoul going after the children, her glare was stone cold "You will never attack those two again, I am not going to kill you two now but try it again and I will"

He began laughing as he said, "I will find you and I'll kill you, you fucking bitch!" Ruby simply punched his temple knocking him out and throwing him onto his friend who was also down but not unconscious,

Once she released her Kagune she approached the two children, one was a girl of about nine or ten she had blue hair and green eyes, the other a boy who looked a bit younger his hair Auburn, his left eye green and his right one blue, the boy scampered behind the girl who was kneeling defensively, Ruby slowly walked over and stopped when the girl flinched, an indication that she was about to move, kneeling on one knee she asked, "Are you ok?"

The girl spat "Why would a monster like you care!?"

Ruby frowned "I am not like them you can trust me" she held her hand carefully, "I want to take you somewhere safe"

The boy spoke up this time "N-no yo-you'll kill us like they did to mom and dad"

Ruby frowned when she heard that "I am sorry for your loss but right now you need to come with me" the girl shook her head again "Please I promise I won't hurt you"

The girl growled like a wild beast as she snarled "You already stopped them so go leave us alone!"

Sighing Ruby frowned "Look they won't attack you while I'm here, they may be hurt but they still know how to fight, you don't"

Again, the girl growled "You want us all to yourself, you want to eat us, you want to kill us, leave us alone!"

"No, I won't, I know what it's like being attacked by a Ghoul like you were" Ruby smiled sympathetically

The girl asked, "What do you mean you know what it's like you're not a Human or a Faunus how would you know what it's like!?"

Ruby frowned "I wasn't born a Ghoul I was turned into one, I am not like the others and I know what it's like to fear Ghouls, I was a Human"

The girl shouted "You're lying! There is no way that can happen! If you were a Faunus or Human then you wouldn't do what you just did!"

Again, Ruby sighed "Look if you like I can prove it to you later"

The boy spoke again, "How could you prove it!?"

Ruby frowned choosing to ignore the question she said, "Look the moment I leave he will be after you, I have friends who can look after you, it's not too far from here"

The girl glared "I said leave us alone!"

Ruby's frown grew then she had an idea, "Wait right there" she used her Semblance and got to a car across the street and opened it, knowing that most people carried guns in their glove compartments she decided to check there first, inside was a Beretta APX Semi-Auto Pistol, she knew it wouldn't do anything to her since she was a Ghoul and she had an Aura so there was no way that gun could harm her but she hoped the kids wouldn't know that too, within seconds she came back, as the two children were about to make a run for it, that was until they saw Ruby approaching,

The boy yelled "Just leave us alone!"

Ruby showed them the gun then let her Kagune back out resting the gun on the predatory organ and raised her hands, it slowly moved towards them and stopped a small distance away "If I give you this will you trust me?"

The girl looked at the gun then Ruby "M-maybe"

Ruby sighed as she said, "But don't shoot me then run, I just want to help you"

The Kagune slowly moved forwards and stopped at an arm's reach then it went to the ground letting the gun slide off, once the gun was on the ground the Kagune retracted back to Ruby then disappeared and the girl grabbed the gun, "Ok we follow you and I keep the gun pointed at you"

Ruby shook her head "No it's ok you don't have to do that, I just gave you a weapon to show you I am on your side you can trust me" the girl hardened her glare so Ruby asked with a smirk "How will I know you won't run off?"

After a quick moment, the girl smirked "You must be really smart"

Ruby looked to the boy then the girl "What are your names?"

The boy asked still a bit scared "W-why?"

Ruby smiled as she answered, "Well what do I call you then?"

Again, the girl growled with a glare but then sighed "I am Sapphire That's Nix now move, show us this safe place you are talking about" Ruby nodded as she began leading them back to Re.

* * *

Knocking on the door Ruby and the two children waited for someone to open it, Touka was the one to answer the door and upon opening it Touka looked at Ruby when she saw the mask on she raised an eyebrow then saw the two children and one of those two pointing a _gun_ at Ruby! "Uh what's going on?" she questioned

Ruby answered carefully, "Um two Ghoul's kinda killed their mom and dad, I saved them but they wouldn't trust me so I gave them the gun to show them I was friendly"

Touka couldn't come up with a response for a few moments but when she found the ability to speak she did so "Ookayy? Why are they here?"

Ruby didn't answer and instead said, "I need to talk to you and Hinami" Touka looked at the two children again and noticed Nix was hiding behind Sapphire

Touka nodded then stepped to the side allowing Ruby and the children to enter the coffee shop, Sapphire looked around then demanded as she pointed to the other side of the room "You can sit over there, I don't want you near us" Ruby did as she was told which just confused Touka but she just didn't ask,

"Hinami! I need you down here for a minute!" Touka called out,

Hinami came from the back probably just having finished what she had to do, "Of course what do you nee-" she stopped talking as she saw Ruby not just in her mask but with a gun pointed at her in the hands of a _child_! "Um what's going on?"

Ruby answered with a frown "Well I was on my way back to where I am currently staying but then I heard one of them calling for help so I ran over to help them. When I got there both their parents were killed by two Ghoul's so I put on my mask and saved them, they didn't trust me so I figured if I gave them something like a sword or a gun they would. But um what I wanted was if one of you could look after them until the police find any living family they may have, if that's ok with you?"

Touka looked at the children then Ruby as did Hinami, both quickly responded "Ok" looking to the other with a bit of surprise,

Sapphire looked at them with a grateful smile "Really?" they nodded "Thank you so much, Oum bless your kind heart"

Ruby smiled as she asked, "Does that mean you won't shoot me now?" She asked trying her best to sound a bit nervous,

Sapphire looked back to her in thought for a moment before lowering the gun "For now"

Nix spoke up again looking at Ruby "Y-you said you would prove you were once a Human, can you show us now?"

Ruby smiled "Only if you promise me that you won't tell anyone that than sure"

Nix said with a smile "I promise, what about you sis?"

Sapphire looked at Nix with a frown "O-ok, but if she tries to hurt you I don't care I'm telling" Ruby smiled as the two children looked at her, she took off her mask and the two kids looked at her in confusion for a moment, Sapphire asked, "So what, how are you going to prove it?"

Ruby just let her right eye change "Ghouls should have two eyes like this but because I was Human before I only have one" Nix stared at Ruby's eye with a growing fascination,

Sapphire decided to ask, "So what is your name then?"

Ruby sighed "Only if you promise not to give that away too" they both nodded "Ruby" was the simple answer she gave,

Touka spoke up with mild irritation "Look I am sorry if this sounds rude but Ruby are you going to trust two kids with your identity because they promised not to tell anyone?"

Sapphire spoke up before Ruby could answer "We won't tell anyone we promised and if we break that promise it would be because she hurts one of us" Touka eased up a bit but was still dumbfounded by the reasoning,

"Touka I know what you're thinking but please just trust me on this" Ruby pleaded

Touka sighed "Do they know anything about this place?" Ruby shook her head,

"What are you hiding?" Asked Sapphire,

Touka looked to her then Ruby again with a small glare, "You two know Ruby is a nice person and a half-Ghoul now do you trust her to keep you safe?"

Sapphire and Nix nodded, "Of course we do now, she saved us and brought us here to keep us safe, she told us her name and showed us her face, if she trusts us with that than we trust her not to hurt us"

Touka sighed 'I can't believe I am doing this, Ruby is to blame. I blame her' "Do you think all Ghouls are bad after meeting Ruby?" Sapphire and Nix shook their heads, "Can you keep a really really really big secret?"

Sapphire looked at Nix then Touka and Hinami "Yeah why?"

Touka smirked "Me and Hinami are Ghouls too but we are one of the good ones"

Sapphire's and Nix's eyes widened "O-oh uh, ok um" Ruby stood up and walked over to them and reached out but Sapphire grabbed the gun and pointed it at Ruby again "What are you doing!?"

Ruby smiled sadly "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, I just thought you would like someone with you right now"

"For all I know you just took us to your friends so you can eat us!"

Ruby's eyes widened in response to the sudden outburst "Wh-what no that's not what I did"

"Then why did you take us here?" Ruby could still see the fear in Sapphire's eyes and frowned

"Look I know you don't like Ghouls right now but they are good Ghouls I promise you"

Sapphire looked to her left where Nix stood and asked, "What do you think Nix?"

Nix looked back to Sapphire with a small smile "I think we should trust her, she hasn't hurt us yet"

Sapphire lowered her gun reluctantly with a nod, "O-ok I guess I trust you enough, you were once a Human" Ruby took a step closer and pulled Sapphire into a hug which at first scared the the small girl but after a moment Sapphire hugged her back,

Nix looked at Sapphire with a smile "Sapphire I'm tired can we go to sleep?"

Hinami smiled "We do have a spare room with a bed, do you two mind sharing?"

Sapphire pulled out of the hug and shook her head "It's fine, I don't think I could handle being away from him" Nix ran up to his sister and hugged her,

Hinami smiled warm heartedly at the two before she spoke up "Follow me I will take you to your room" Sapphire and Nix followed Hinami into the back,

Ruby smiled at Touka "Thanks Touka"

Touka smiled with relief "Well it's as you said, 'Let's show them they are wrong' if we help these two it will show them not all Ghouls are what they were led to believe, I want to believe that we can change what everyone thinks of us"

Ruby's smile grew "Wow you mean you're trying my idea?" Touka nodded "That's awesome, wait uh what time is it?"

Touka looked at her watch "It eight twenty-five, why what's wrong?"

Ruby looked panicked "Oh god I have five minutes to catch the last airship to Beacon gottagobye!" she rushed out the door and used her Semblance and turned the five-minute trip in to thirty seconds.

* * *

Yang continued walking back and forth as she grew more worried "Don't worry Yang she's fine" said Blake,

Yang glared at her partner as she said back "She's my sister she's had a rough month and she isn't back yet, of course I should be freakin worried!"

Weiss stepped in "Yang Blake shut up! Blake I know Ruby can handle herself but Yang is also right, Ruby needs our support otherwise she could feel like nobody wants her around and then she will lose it"

Blake was about to argue but couldn't find a reason to, Weiss was right, ignoring Ruby or just pushing her away could set her off, "I-I, ok fine should we go look for her?"

Weiss shook her head, "We can't the last airship left fifteen minutes ago we just have to hope she's on the one coming back to Beacon or we'll be searching tomorrow", it was at that moment the door opened and Ruby stepped in, "Ruby where have you been!?"

Ruby laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head "Uh can I sit down before I start?"

Weiss moved over on her bed and pointed, "Here, now tell us what happened."

By the end of the retelling Weiss Blake could only stare at her with dumbfounded expressions "So wait you gave a little girl a gun to point at you!?"

Ruby nodded "The bullet would only hurt a small bit and even if I wasn't a Ghoul, I have an Aura so it wouldn't really do anything, it was just to show them I wanted to help, and giving them, a weapon was the best way to show them I wouldn't hurt them"

Yang smiled "Well I'm glad you did that, it's not every day a Ghoul saves a Human or Faunus" Ruby nodded happily with the choice she had made,

Weiss sighed "Well it has been a busy day for all of us, so I suggest we all get an early night's sleep we have a test for Grimm studies and professor Oobleck's history lesson tomorrow"

Blake nodded as she spoke up "Agreed as much as I would like to read more of my novels" Yang snickered and for a moment Ruby thought she heard Yang cough, Ruby also agreed and so the team went off to sleep.

* * *

The next day didn't really have many crazy events it was just tests and assignments but that was it really, Ruby of course had the problem of needing to tell Taiyang but held it off for as long as she could, but that became increasingly difficult when Yang and Weiss went to Re with her and found out about Qrow's visit and the conversation it lead to, Ruby seemed to freak out or zone out into deep thought when someone brought up the topic.

and it didn't seem too long when five days had passed they seemed to stop bringing it up two days ago, not thinking about the two of them too much Ruby had to wonder what she would say _'Hey dad I'm a Ghoul now but I only eat the Grimm and people who have killed themselves?_ ' 'No to blunt what can I say, how do I say it!?' Looking over to the other side of the table she saw Blake had been reading diligently on this one book written by 'Sen Takatsuki' as Ruby recalled Blake mentioning the author once or twice, and as Ruby's focused on her quiet teammate she only just realised Blake's cheeks turned to a light shade of red, 'Maybe Blake can help me?', Ruby looked to the left of her and realised Yang had left to get more food for herself, but when her sister returned she also sat a coffee down on the table in front of her,

"Hey Rubes you feeling ok?" she asked with that loving smile she always had when it came to her little sister,

Ruby smiled back "Y-yeah just trying to figure out somethings, I'll be fine and thanks Yang" she picked up the coffee and took a sip with a satisfied smile,

It was then Nora noticed Ruby's coffee and went off somewhere, Jaune looked over to her "Hey Ruby, you feeling alright?"

Ruby nodded with a small smile "Yeah just thinking, why is everybody asking me that?"

Jaune answered "It's just that you seem a little... not okay" he gave her a small and nervous smile "If you need to talk you know all of team JNPR are willing to help and I am sure your teammates will be there too"

Ruby nodded with another smile "Well thank you Jaune, but I'll be fine for now, but if I do want to talk I'll be sure to find you guys"

Jaune nodded "Cool, anyways I'm setting up a trip to the cinema did you guys wanna join us?"

Ruby frowned and shook her head "Sorry Jaune but I got things to do maybe in another week or two?" He nodded with a goofy smile on his face. That was when the lunch break given to them had ended, Weiss and Yang had to share a class in studies for Dust, Ruby knew why Weiss went into the class but never knew Yang's reason for it, but what was good for Ruby was that she and Blake had no classes it was perfect, just as she had snapped out of her thoughts Blake had closed her book and was about to get up and leave "Heya Blake can we talk for a bit?"

Blake rolled her eyes with a smile "Sure I can spare some time"

Ruby smiled then stopped for a moment "Wait we can't talk here" she grabbed Blake's arm before she could question anything Ruby used her Semblance and brought them back to the dorm,

Blake glared at Ruby "What was that for!?"

Ruby smiled apologetically "S-sorry I just wanted to talk somewhere private…. It's about talking with my dad about all this"

Blake's glare softened "It's ok what did you want to ask?"

Ruby frowned "W-well um I don't know how to say it"

Blake arched an eyebrow "What do you mean by "don't know how to say it?""

Sighing she answered, "I am not good with putting words together and I thought you could help since your good with that, I just don't wanna tell dad the wrong way" her shoulders slumped and her head lowered showing how ashamed of herself she was,

Blake was at a loss for words but when she found what she wanted to say she said it "Well Ruby I don't think I'll be of much help for you there, I don't think there is any way you could easily say something like this but I can tell you this, don't mention eating anything other than the Grimm, you may have not done so yet but it's better than the other method and it will hurt him a lot less"

Ruby sighed "Thanks Blake, I guess I can't really say it without upsetting him" Blake gave Ruby a sad smile before walking over to her bed to continue her book whilst Ruby decided to lay down in her bed and relaxed.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and continue to follow this fic,** **I also need to say that I wasn't going to upload this for a few more day but since someone broke something that is going to prevent me from using my computer for a while I'll just be uploading this now and fixing the problem later.**

 **I also am starting a new fanfiction along side this one so please check it out, I may not upload for it as often as this seeing as I have fifteen chapters for this that are just needing to be looked over while I've only just started the forth chapter to it.**

 **But anyways it's getting late and I have a lot to do, so please continue to follow, favourite and reveiw.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Another eight days had passed and Ruby was still just as scared as she was when she talked with Qrow, Weiss had been a lot busier with classes since she had requested more work, Blake had been rather silent and read a lot more than usual and Yang had gone out to clubs a lot more than usual. But as for Ruby, she had been training more with Touka and if not her than Jaune mostly with using her Kagune, of course she was getting better with it, beating down the two Ghoul's that attacked Sapphire and Nix were proof enough, but she still felt weak and slow compared to Touka or Jaune, sighing as she rested back on her bed Ruby looked over to Yang's bed. She frowned upon the memory of the day her team found out as it resurfaced in her mind and kept replaying over and over.

* * *

Yang opened the door slightly and saw Ruby laying on her bed with a frown, 'I guess she is still thinking on what she could say' looking at her sister once more her expression turned to one of determination 'You know what? No more waiting it's just getting worse I need to do something now' she turned around and went to the library. Once she arrived she requested a private room to make a call and was directed to the only available room, closing the door behind her she plugged her scroll into the monitor and opened her contacts list and clicked on the number she wanted,

" _Hello?"_

Yang smiled "Hey"

The person on the other side of the call responded with surprise, _"Oh Yang it's good to hear from you again how's Beacon?"_

Her smile faded "Beacon's fine but I didn't call about that, I need some help with something do you think you could come over here soon?"

The person sounded surprised " _If you're calling me for help then it must be bad news, I'll be there tomorrow if you'd like?"_

Yang's smile returned somewhat "Yeah I think that would be good"

" _Alright then I'll be there tomorrow see you then_ " as the call ended Yang's smile grew.

* * *

The next day Ruby and Weiss were sitting on Weiss' bed talking about the school work they were getting and Blake as always was reading her book, Yang had been waiting by the air docks for him to arrive and finally the eleventh airship had landed but once the crowd coming off the airship parted she frowned, 'I guess it's the next one'

But then someone rather familiar called out "Yang are you alright!?"

She got up and smiled "I'm fine dad, but I do need you to promise me something" he arched his eyebrow and nodded "I need you to tell Ruby you just wanted to surprise us when while you're in Vale"

Taiyang looked at his daughter with confusion but asked nothing "Alright, but only because you like someone killed Zwei"

She smiled as she nodded "Thanks dad, alright I'll need to be in my dorm when you arrive, wait like a few minutes before knocking on the door and say Ozpin told you where we're staying"

He nodded "Alright, alright fine" he smiled at her with a hint of concern in his expression.

The two arrived outside the door and Yang did her best to look bored, as she opened the door then closed it with a sigh "Hey Rubes ice queen, you two doing much?"

Ruby answered in the same bored tone "Nope just studying"

Blake spoke up "There was a bit of complaining"

Ruby sent a glare at Blake then sighed "Weiss can we take a break I'm borrreed"

Weiss looked over to her girlfriend with a smile "I guess we can take a short one but don't leave the dorm" and as if nothing had happened she continued to look over the papers they were reading,

 ***Knock, knock! ***

"I'll get it" said Yang.

Ruby ran towards the door before Yang could get up and opened it, she froze in fear, "D-dad?" Weiss' and Blake's eyes went wide as their attention was now on the door too,

"Hey Ruby, are you ok?"

Ruby nodded furiously as she nervously continued, "U-uh yeah would you like to come in?"

He nodded before entering the room and noticed the other two girls in the room along with Yang were acting like Ruby had the moment she knew who was behind the door, it was at this moment Taiyang knew something was very wrong, "I am guessing these are your teammates?"

Closing the door Ruby nodded "Yup dad meet Weiss and Blake" she said while gesturing towards them,

"Well it's nice to meet you both" he smiled and they began to brighten up for a moment,

"Hey dad what are you doing here"

"Well to see the both of you, I would have called but I wanted it to be a surprise" he smiled though on the inside he asked himself 'What have I gotten myself into? Just leave it to Yang'

Yang put her plan into motion not so subtlety "Hey dad I think Ruby has something to tell you"

Right then and there Ruby's blood ran cold as the colour drained from her face and she turned stiff as fear went over her, Taiyang looked back to Ruby worriedly "Ruby are you ok? Is something wrong?"

Weiss spoke up nervously while sending Yang a small glare, "Ruby would you like Blake and I to give you three sometime together?"

Ruby shook her head slowly "N-no"

her legs were about to give out, but once Taiyang noticed this he asked, "How about we sit down first?"

nodding Ruby stumbled to Weiss' bed and nearly collapsed as she sat next to Weiss, Taiyang had pulled out the desk chair to sit in front of her, Weiss leaned in closer to Ruby trying to comfort her, "D-dad do you remember how I was attacked by a Ghoul?"

his expression turned to one of sadness as he was reminded of the incident "Yes I do?"

sighing Ruby met his gaze with a new form of resolve "After that day something happened to me I-I don't know how-"

tears started to break free and once Weiss noticed she pulled her into a hug "It's ok"

Ruby nodded slowly and took a few deep breaths "Something happened to me, I don't know how but I was changed into something else" she removed her eyepatch to reveal an uninjured and normal eye which confused Taiyang but then the whites turned sclera black and the pupil a blood red, she looked up to meet Taiyang's gaze and saw his face morphed into a mess of emotions, he looked confused, sad, angry and scared, he didn't know what to do, Ruby slowly pulled away from Weiss as her frown grew "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I-I was just scared and I d-didn't know what to do-"

He grabbed Ruby and pulled her into a hug "What happened to you?" he asked,

Ruby hugged back "I-I don't know, d-do you hate me?"

Taiyang pulled out of the embrace with a frown "Ruby I could never hate you, you're my baby girl I would never hate you, you should never think that" the words brought tears of joy for Ruby as she pulled him into another hug,

"Dad thank you"

"You don't have to thank me Ruby, I'm your father and no matter what you do or what happens to you I will always love you" once Ruby and Taiyang had calmed down enough Ruby had sat back on Weiss' bed and Weiss had pulled her into another hug, clearing his throat Taiyang gained there attention causing both of the girls to blush "So is there anything else you wanted to tell me Ruby?"

Ruby looked to Weiss who nodded "Y-yeah dad, WeissandIarekindaDating!" she blurted out, it took Taiyang a moment to figure out what she had said but once he had he turned to Weiss and put on a look giving a silent message,

"Dad I think your scaring them" Yang pointed over to her younger sister and Weiss who both looked nervous,

He nodded "Right, sorry. So, Ruby since you are?" He gestured to her right eye not knowing what to call it he asked, "What does this mean?"

Ruby frowned "W-well um can't eat food anymore, I can only eat other people and Grimm"

Taiyang looked down at her curiously and unlike Qrow not really considering what the answer would be he asked, "Wait how do you eat the Grimm?"

Ruby looked anxious and started to feel the same fear as from earlier "W-well um they kinda disappear too fast when their dead so I have to eat them alive" she said the last part in a whisper that no one should have been able to hear and yet only Taiyang and Blake heard Ruby's answer,

Taiyang turned green as his hands moved towards his mouth as he tried to hold in the sudden wave of nausea, after he regained the ability speak once more he said, "Ruby I'm so sorry, you should never have to go through any of this I-"

Ruby cut him off "No it wasn't your fault dad, if I hadn't gone into that alleyway and confronted the Ghoul and went to the bakery like I was meant to go to it wouldn't have happened, it was my fault I ended up like this"

Taiyang frowned "Ruby I-I"

Yang cut him off "Dad it's ok Ruby isn't upset about it anymore, and none of us care if she's a Ghoul"

Taiyang nodded with a small smile "Ruby who else know?"

Ruby nervously answered "W-well there are three of our friends who live in the dorm across from ours, a group of Ghouls who are helping me so I don't eat anyone and teaching me how to hide and uncle Qrow"

Taiyang's expression turned to an angered tone as he asked, "Why does that drunk know yet you weren't planning on telling me?"

Weiss spoke up "Mr Xiao Long, i-it's not really her fault, the Ghoul that attacked her, he followed Qrow Ruby and I on a camping trip, none of our weapons could do anything to him, only Ruby could stop him but she had to use her Kagune to do it, that's how he found out"

Tai-Yang then asked Ruby "Well why didn't he tell me?"

Sighing Ruby answered, "He thought I should be the one to tell you, I've been trying to think of how for the last two weeks and then… well you arrived" the rest of that day team RWBY spent telling Taiyang about almost everything and as expected he was shocked to hear a lot of it and a little worried about what would happen, the next day however Taiyang had to leave since he was only given one day off from his work at Signal.

* * *

Team RWBY were seated in their dorm remaining silent all of them had nothing to say nor did they want to as right now all they wanted was a moment of peace and quiet, Ruby had to wonder was it really when that Ghoul had first attacked that her life went to shit or was it when she woke up in the hospital? Because when she was dying she was still a Human it was when she woke up she was a half-Ghoul she didn't hate it not yet but it had caused a lot of trouble for her when it came to friends and family she knew more trouble was on its way but she didn't know when it would find them.

After a few hours had passed by Yang finally decided to speak up "Any of you hungry?" Weiss and Blake both answered with a 'yes' so the three got up to leave Ruby with her thoughts, as time passed she wondered what was keeping her teammates, getting out of her bed she walked out of the dorm and began her walk to the cafeteria that was when she saw professor Goodwitch talking down to her teammates and team CRDL, she approached and when she was close enough to listen in she heard Yang yell "I won't let anyone talk about my sister like that!"

Ruby was now standing behind Yang no one other than professor Goodwitch knew, "Yang I don't need you defending me like that" Yang Weiss Blake and all of team CRDL turned around in surprise from the sudden appearance,

"But Ruby I won't let-"

Ruby looked into Yang's eyes lilac meeting silver again "Yang I don't know what they said, and I don't care, they can say whatever they want about me, and for anyone who actually believes whatever Cardin's saying, they would have to be complete idiots to believe it"

Cardin glared "Alright bitch wanna say that again!"

Professor Goodwitch finally spoke up "Mr Winchester sit down and remain silent; Ms Rose I trust you can handle your teammates?"

Ruby nodded "Of course professor, come one guys lets go to Re" Weiss smiled and ran to Ruby's left taking her hand as they walked down to the airships, "I hope you tried to stop Yang?"

Weiss sighed "Tried and failed" her shoulders slumped,

Ruby giggled "It's alright she's a nightmare to deal with"

Yang heard Ruby say that last part "So that's the thanks I get for defending my baby sister?"

Ruby shook her head "No Yang that's what you get for getting into trouble"

Blake sighed "Is there any reason we're going to Re?"

Looking back to Blake Ruby answered cheerfully "Well I want to see how Sapphire and Nix are doing… Weelll that and I kinda want one of Touka's coffees" she said the last part sheepishly,

Rolling her eyes Blake smiled "Alright" they began their walk to the air docks.

As they entered the coffee shop Touka was nowhere to be seen, Nora noticed them enter and grinned "Hey guys!"

Yang answered back just as enthusiastically "Hey Nora!"

Ruby stepped forward with her smile growing "Hey do you know where Touka is?"

Nora nodded "Yup she's upstairs" Ruby walked into the back with most of her team following her,

entering the breakroom, they saw Touka and the two kids sitting on the couch when they heard the door open they all looked over to them,

Nix smiled "Ruby your back!" He got up off the couch and tried to tackle her into a hug,

"Hey Nix how are you and your sister doing?"

Nix answered back happily "We're doing great Touka's teaching me how to read and Sapphire's helping"

"Wow really?" He nodded "That's amazing, what else are you guys up to?" Ruby asked,

Nix began explaining what they had done so far whilst Ruby listened, Sapphire walked over and gave Ruby a hug before looking to the other two older girls, "Ruby who are they?"

Ruby looked back and smiled "They are my friends, this is Yang my older sister and that's Wiess-"

Before Ruby could finish both of the two children hid behind her, "Why is she here!" Sapphire asked defensively,

It was then that Ruby noticed two ears hidden in Sapphire's hair and a tail sticking out of Nix's pants, "Don't worry she won't hurt you"

Nix looked to Weiss and said, "N-no your wrong, her dad he's an evil man and he is the reason we had to move here"

Weiss frowned and slowly stepped forward "I know my father has done a lot of bad things but I am not like him, you can trust me too, Ruby told me how you two were really brave when you first met her"

Nix demanded "Prove it"

Weiss looked confused for a moment, "Prove what sorry?"

he answered her carefully "Prove to me you aren't like that monster!"

Weiss began to think for a few seconds "I am friends with a Faunus on my team and a few others at Beacon"

He shook his head "No show me that you're not like him"

Ruby smirked "Nix she won't hurt you, you know what I am right?" He nodded prompting her to continue "Well she's my girlfriend, so if she were like her dad would she be my girlfriend?"

He looked to Weiss who was smiling as she looked over to Ruby, "I-I guess not, I trust you Ruby and if you say she's good then she must be"

Yang looked at Ruby then the two kids behind her "Wow Rubes"

Sapphire walked over then asked, "Are you really Ruby's older sister?"

"Yup, I like to think she needs me, but the truth is she may not need me for much longer" she finished with a teasing smile

Ruby not seeing that Yang was just teasing her, tackled her into a hug her with a large smile "Yang I will always need you, you're my bigger sister what do you think I would do without you?"

Yang smirk "Probably be out hunting Grimm or working on weapons all day" she answered,

Ruby's cheeks turned a light hue of red as she quickly defended "N-no not just that, I would spend time with Weiss too"

Sapphire and Nix both giggled at Ruby's embarrassment "Alright you two how about you continue your reading while I go talk with Ruby"

Nix nodded "Alright Touka, come on Sapphire!"

Ruby and Touka left the room whilst Weiss and Yang stayed in to help the two "So, how are they?" Ruby asked

Touka looked at Ruby with a frown "They seemed pretty upset about losing their parents, but after a while they seemed to cheer up, they're only having one or two nightmares every two weeks now"

Ruby nodded "Have you told the police that you have them yet?"

Touka smiled "Yeah I did that not long after you left the night you dropped them off, I had to give the police a story of the whole thing which I'll tell you once I have everything sorted in case they asked you about what happened"

Ruby smiled "Thank you"

Sighing Touka turned her gaze to the ground "We can only keep them around for a few months before their either put in an orphanage or given to any living relative that they have left"

Ruby frowned and looked to the ground too "Wait if they can't find any living relative what if we were to find someone willing to adopt them, they won't need to go to an orphanage right?"

Touka stopped in thought "Well yeah, but if you're thinking what I'm thinking I couldn't raise a child in a coffee shop"

Ruby shook her head "No, not that my dad, he's been pretty lonely and has had nothing to do since I left for Beacon early and I'm sure that they could change that, they'd get a new parent and my dad won't be lonely anymore"

Touka looked at Ruby for a moment then asked, "What about your mom?"

Ruby frowned her gaze going back down, "Sh-she died when I was younger"

Touka's eyes widened in surprise as she said, "O-oh sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

Ruby smile returned as she reassured her "It's ok I know you didn't mean anything by it" her gaze met Touka's again as she asked, "But what do you think?"

Touka looked at Ruby for a few moments and smiled "If your dad doesn't do anything he shouldn't then I'll be fine with it"

As the two entered the room what they saw surprised them as Yang was teaching Nix how to read and Weiss was helping Sapphire draw, "Weiss how are you and Sapphire going out there?"

Weiss looked up with a smile "It's going well, Sapphire do you want to show Ruby what you drew?"

Sapphire nodded and picked up the paper then flipped it over, on the paper was a drawing of Ruby with her mask on and two smaller figures somewhat resembling both Nix and herself, and the picture displayed Ruby reaching out for them and the two of them taking her hand "Wow that's awesome Sapphire"

Sapphire moved her gaze towards the ground as she began to blush no doubt not used to the praise she was receiving "I-it's not that good, is it?"

Ruby laughed "You're kidding me, right? It's awesome I think if you keep practicing you could be a great artist when you get older!"

Nix looked over towards them and saw the picture "Yeah sis Ruby's right, you could do all that stuff"

Sapphire's smile grew as she looked at Weiss then Ruby, "So what else did you do today with Touka?"

Nix answered, "We went for ice cream and milkshakes!"

Ruby gave a sad smile "Yeah ice cream and milkshakes are pretty good"

Weiss noticed the sad smile and wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder "Don't worry Ruby, I am sure we can figure something out"

Sapphire arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" she asked the concern was clear in her voice,

Ruby let out a sigh "It's nothing I'll be fine" she then gave a small but unconvincing smile,

Yang walked over and sat next to her sister "Ruby what's wrong?"

Looking up she noticed everyone was looking at her with worried and concerned expressions, finally she gave in "I-it's just I can't enjoy any of that anymore, it's just going to taste bad and I'll just vomit it back up"

Touka rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder "It's alright Ruby, I understand this is still hard on you, but remember some of us will never experience the simple luxuries of life, at least you know what a milkshake tastes like" walking out of the room she looked to Sapphire and Nix, "Do you two want something to eat?"

They nodded with small smiles as they glanced at Ruby who was still sitting down with her girlfriend and sister giving her encouraging words, "Yes thank you Touka" replied Sapphire,

Nix ran over to Ruby and hugged her, Ruby caught off guard for a moment froze but after a few seconds hugged him back, "Ruby I am sorry if I upset you" he said,

Ruby looking at him with a smile and sighed "I'll be alright, thank you Nix, now go on you need to eat"

Weiss looked between Ruby and Nix, it made her so happy she couldn't help but smile, ever since Ruby had woken up in the hospital she noticed Ruby seemed a lot more sad, she did manage to hide it well, but Weiss had learned to read Ruby well enough to pick up on the small things, it made her happy to see her girlfriend this happy again, "Hey Ruby"

Ruby turned to Weiss "Yeah Weiss?"

Weiss pulled Ruby into a hug as she said, "I'm glad to see that after everything you went through your still here with us still doing what you think is right" Ruby hugged back as she held back tears,

Yang saw the tears from Ruby and began to get worried "Hey sis you sure you're ok?" she asked,

Ruby looked at Yang with a smile "Yeah I'll be fine"

"Alright how about we get you a drink" Weiss offered warmly,

Ruby looked to her girlfriend with a smile, "I-I guess" slowly getting up they left the breakroom,

they entered the café and sat at a table whilst Weiss got Ruby a coffee, once Weiss returned with a coffee for Ruby and one for herself Sapphire and Nix came out from the back with sandwiches on plates, once they saw Ruby and Weiss at one of the tables they joined them with large grins, Sapphire saw Ruby's drink and whispered, "I thought you couldn't have food or drinks anymore?"

Ruby looked up with a smile and answered back whispering "Yeah I can't but for some reason Ghouls can drink coffee" Sapphire and Nix looked at her strangely before deciding to start eating their food.

Ruby was deep in thought for almost five-minute before speaking her mind to the two children in front of her "Hey um Sapphire Nix, if they can't find anyone in your family, I think I might know someone who could take you in"

Both kids turned their heads to Ruby with large smiles, "Wait really!?" Asked Nix,

Ruby nodded Sapphire asked uneasily "Wh-who do you think would want to take us in?" she asked as she gestured to the ears atop her head,

Ruby's smile grew fondly "My dad, he would be happy to I am sure of it"

Nix looked even more excited as Sapphire asked, "Why do you think that?"

Ruby's smile grew "He hasn't had any reason to do much after Yang and I left for Beacon, and well I kinda left two years earlier than I was meant to so he kinda has the place to himself" she said the last part nervously with a guilty expression,

Weiss looked at Ruby with a smile "Ruby I am sure your father would take them in"

Ruby smiled "I know he would, my dad is awesome" Ruby and Weiss continued to talk with Sapphire and Nix until it was closing time and they had to be back at Beacon.

Ruby sighed as she woke up the next day, sitting up in her bed she looked around the room noticing that she was the first one up, picking out her clothes for the day she made her transition to the shower, and when she was out Weiss was waking up herself.

Once Weiss had finished her shower, Ruby expected Weiss to make her study but instead Weiss had asked "Hey Ruby did you want to spend some time out of the dorm today? The weekend is just about over and I know it's going to be busy around here for the next few days"

Ruby looked at Weiss grinning like an idiot as she nodded "I think I would like that." As they walked around the school they had stopped at the garden and sat at a bench for who knows how long, they didn't really care as the sat together in a peaceful silence "Weiss thank you. I think I needed this"

"You don't have to thank me, all I wanted to do was spend more time with you" Ruby moved closer to Weiss then rested her head-on Weiss' shoulder, "Do you ever have any regrets?"

Ruby sighed "Well not really, I do regret trying to eat Yang, I regret not killing that Ghoul when Touka stopped me, I regret not spending a lot of time with you… Do you have any?"

Weiss smiled "Plenty the most recent for me would be allowing my father to kick you out of that restaurant and me not going with you, the way I reacted when I found out what you are and not taking time to slow down and be with you" Ruby smiled,

Ruby took a deep breath and before she could say anything a loud alarm went off all over the academy, Ruby and Weiss stood up and ran to the large group of students to figure out what was happening but then Glynda Goodwitch walked towards the group of students "Attention everyone the Grimm are attacking the school, meet with your teammates and arm yourselves!"

Ruby and Weiss ran towards the dorms where they had last seen Yang and Blake were last seen, by the time they arrived it seemed they had already left, running back out to the hallway Ruby and Weiss got back outside, once in the courtyard they pulled out their scrolls and called their lockers to them, Ruby had pulled out her sweet heart and Weiss had grabbed her rapier, upon turning around they saw team CRDL struggling to deal with a large pack of Beowulf's so they jumped in to back them up.

Once team CRDL, Ruby and Weiss had taken out a large portion of the Beowolves a man dressed in white appeared, he wore a red lower face half-mask "Ms Schnee, you will be coming with me and my forces will leave the school"

Weiss asked, "And if I don't?"

He glanced at the others "Then I will kill everyone in the school and take you by force" he stood still and released his Kagune, his eyes were now Black and red "Which option are you going to choose?"

Ruby stood in a battle-ready stance as she growled "She won't go anywhere with you!" He began to chuckle until Ruby lunged at him and instead of using her scythe to attack she used it to stabilize herself as she kicked him in the face, the force was enough to send him back a centimetre at most but he didn't seem too bothered by the attack and sent her flying back to Weiss,

Cardin shouted, "You damned Ghouls I'll kill you all!" Cardin charged at the Ghoul in white before he swung his mace down he yelled "This is for my brother!" As the mace was blocked by the Kagune it snapped in half, he had no time to recover and the Kagune was coming down fear was all you could see on Cardin's face 'Is this it?'

Another Kagune cut off Tatara's Kagune and so he kicked Cardin back, "You will not touch anyone here! Not Weiss, not Cardin NO ONE!" shouted Ruby as she lunged at him again but this time her Kagune hit him sending him back a few steps,

"Hhhm, not bad for a hybrid" Ruby growled as he said, "But you will have to try harder than that" he lunged at Weiss with his Kagune raised but again Ruby got in his way once again.

 **(A.N Hey guys just a quick message before continuing on, I was really tired when writing this so I'm mainly just giving you a brief over view of this whole thing, but if I do get enough requests after I finish this I might rewrite the story and try to improve many of the scenes like this one, enjoy the rest of the chapter.)**

Yang and Blake ran towards the Beacon cliffs and what they saw shocked them tremendously. Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch and at least over half the school were fighting the largest horde of Grimm they thought they would ever see in their entire lives, there were at least nine goliaths' and hundreds of Beowolves Ursa, and creeps running in to join the fight they also realised there were Ghouls as well but none of the Ghouls they saw were on their side, no these ones were killing many of the other students and feeding off of them. Yang and Blake knew to stay away from the Ghouls but that would be easier said than done.

At least twenty minutes had passed and both Ruby and Weiss were still fighting the Ghoul in white, he seemed intrigued and only defended himself when an attack would deal any serious damage both had quickly grown tried and were struggling to stand, this was when he decided to fight, his Kagune lashed out and knocked Weiss off her feet, then catching Ruby by one of her feet, he lifted her up and slammed her into the ground in front of him then stomped on her head, "This one has proven to be more interesting than I expected, for now I shall leave you and this school alone but she's coming with me."

* * *

Blake and Yang had killed plenty of Grimm and they feared they weren't going to be able to fight for much longer, both having used most of their energy at the start of the battle and now they could only just defend themselves, they thought it was over for them that they were going to die, but then the Ghouls and Grimm retreated "What's going on, did we win?"

Blake looked to her partner "I don't know Yang, but I've never seen a Grimm retreat before"

Professor Ozpin walked over to them as he added, "Nor have they been known to work with Ghouls"

Yang's scroll began to ring, she pulled it out and saw Weiss' picture on the caller ID, "Hey Weiss are you and Ruby ok?" Once the reply was given she looked beyond terrified "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK RUBY!"

Ozpin looked at Blake "Find Ms Schnee and bring anyone else who was there with you" Blake nodded and ran off.

In side Ozpin's office, there was only silence but then the elevator opened, all of team CRDL Weiss and Blake stepped out, "This is everyone professor"

Ozpin looked at them all then Yang who stood off to the side with tears in her eyes "Tell me what happened"

Cardin stepped forward "A Ghoul dressed in white attacked my team and two members of their team while we were killing a large pack of Beowolves, he wanted Schnee but then Rose stepped in and fought him off, but Rose didn't use her weapon she's a _Ghoul_ " he glared at Yang as he pointed at her "And I bet she's one too!" He looked back to Ozpin expectantly,

"Ms Xiao Long is this true?"

Yang sighed "After she was attacked by that Ghoul a few months ago, something happened to her, it changed her she was a Human before but after"

Ozpin sighed "Team CRDL you may leave, and you are not to utter a word of this to anyone" they nodded as Cardin glared at Yang once again, once the elevator door closed Ozpin asked, "I'm guessing all of you knew?"

Weiss stepped forward "Yes but it was me who said we shouldn't tell you. I will take full responsibility"

He didn't seem fazed as he waved her off "You had no way of knowing what would have happened to Ms Rose should you have told me, it was wrong in not doing so but you were protecting your team leader, Ms Schnee you will not be punished for that but if there is anything else I should know you must tell me now"

Blake answered cryptically "We have nothing else that we should be telling you, will that be all?"

Ozpin nodded as he said, "Yes that will be all, I shall keep you all informed, now you may leave" WBY all entered the elevator and left the building, Glynda Goodwitch walked out from a corner in the room, "Glynda we need to call Qrow and James"

She nodded as she went over to the elevator shutting it down before walking back to the desk, "You know how Qrow will react is it wise to tell him now?"

He sighed "She may be his family but he is also a member to our order, you must remember that too Glynda" the monitor had two ID pictures on both sides as a ringing came from the speaker on the desk,

" _Hello?"_ asked the clearly drunken man,

"Hello Qrow we just need to wait for James before we begin. I suggest you sober up if at all possible for this" said Ozpin,

A few moments later and another voice was heard from the speaker, " _Ozpin is there a reason your calling me?"_

Qrow laughed as he slurred, " _It's nice to hear from you too Jimmy_ " Ironwood sighed once he knew what this was most likely going to be about,

Ozpin began "As no doubt you have both heard Beacon was under attack earlier today by the Grimm?" He received two voiced acknowledgements before continuing "But what you wouldn't have heard are the Ghouls that were working _with_ the Grimm, it seems they _were_ after Ms Schnee, but instead they have kidnapped Ms Rose instead"

Once Qrow heard this he snapped " _WHAT!?"_

"They have taken her Qrow, as of right now Ruby Rose is MIA, I have checked the footage around the Emerald forest but there are no signs of them there. The Ghouls have taken the last of the Silver-eyed warriors and we need to get her back, James I need you to send as many scouts as you can over to Vale in search of her, nothing more, no soldiers no war ships, just scouts, I don't want a repeat of last year's Vital festival"

Ironwood sighed "Alright Ozpin but if the situation is more than you can handle I-"

Ozpin cut him off "Then I will call for the CCG, they are more suited to deal with the Ghouls than Atlesian soldiers" after that he ended the calls "Now we just need to tell Taiyang" he frowned "Glynda will there ever be a time of true peace between man and Faunus or man and Ghoul?"

Glynda sighed as she answered, "I highly doubt it, though you should know that better than anyone."

* * *

Ruby's eyes slowly began to open as she tried to get used to the lighting of the room, "Wh-wha?" she asked, once her eyes were opened she tried to stand up but found herself chained to the wall she was leaning against, looking around Ruby noticed she was now in a large room, on the right side of the room appeared to be a cage built into the wall, on the left a table with a large bag on it, looking to the opposite side of the room was a door, not long after she looked at the door it opened revealing the Ghoul from earlier and a girl completely covered in bandages,

the Ghoul in white looked down at Ruby, then the girl asked, "Is this her Tatara?"

He nodded "It is her, do what you want with her I really don't care" he turned around and began to walk away,

Ruby looked up at the girl "Wh-what do you want with me?"

Laughing she answered, "Well I figured having a bit of fun would be good, but first I want to know how did you become a Ghoul?"

Ruby frowned "I-I don't know I just woke up in a hospital"

The girl turned to the door which Tatara was still waiting at? "Tatara can you please bring Naki here, I think I have a surprise for him" Tatara nodded and left the room, looking back down to Ruby she began to laugh again, for some reason the girls laughter made Ruby feel a little intimidated although that was probably because of the chains that were restraining her, she tried getting up but it was hopeless,

the chains weren't long enough to allow for much movement and her Kagune… why couldn't she use it? 'What's happening to me?' All she knew was it was nothing good,

Not a moment later a man wearing a white suit with blonde hair combed back entered the room, he stopped standing next to the girl looking down at Ruby "Tatara said you wanted me?"

The girl nodded "Yes I did, this girl, I thought it was time I gave you a gift, the tools are in the bag over there" she pointed to the bag on the table "You do remember how Yamori did it don't you?" he nodded again "That's great! Make him proud, after all he would want you to be the one doing this if he couldn't. Besides I think it's time for some fun."

* * *

Four days had passed since then and all Ruby had found out through conversations when she was meant to be blacked out, was the girls name being Eto and the Aogiri had been the ones to capture her. Ruby was dreading each day as Naki returned, Eto always seemed to come along just to watch and laugh, from what she could remember Eto had told Naki she wanted to test Ruby in seeing if she was a proper Ghoul so she had told him to do some regenerative tests.

 ***Crunch! ***

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Ruby as yet another finger was cut off,

The seconds ticked by

 ***Crunch! ***

"AAAHHHAHH!" Ruby screamed again, as the twentieth finger was cut off within the last five-minutes, Ruby was screaming and crying by the end of it as the two walked out of the room,

Ruby's tears were starting to burn as they went down her cheeks, 'What did I do to deserve this? What are they going to do with me?' her crying continued as she began to wonder what day it was, how long had she been here, time seemed to start slowing down seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like day and days felt like weeks.

She knew she had to get out of here but how? How could a sixteen-year-old girl break out of a base belonging to a group just as dangerous if not more so than the White Fang, Ruby knew it would be near impossible but she couldn't wait she had to try, she began struggling against the chains holding her down but it wasn't working! "COME ON BR **E** A **K!** " Moving around franticly she grabbed one of the chains and tried slamming it on the other, but it didn't work and so eventually she couldn't continue and collapsed.

* * *

Eto entered her room and noticed Tatara waiting for her, "Tatara what a surprise!" she exclaimed,

Tatara asked in a mundane tone "What do you plan to do with her?" It was at this moment that Eto noted he seemed genuinely curious for once,

gaving a twisted smile as she answered, "Well if she can survive the tests we should break her and have her join our ranks, it only seems right."

Tatara looked to the monitor in the room and saw Ruby attempting to break free, "She is strong willed, but everyone has to break at some point."

* * *

Another week had passed and by this point Ruby had no clue why they were doing this to her, she was scared but she never felt lonely oh no she believed Weiss and Yang would come for her she knew they were out there right now searching for her, of course they were they loved her but how long would it take is what she was wondering, not just how long but what if they never found this place what then?

The door opened and in walked Naki and Eto, but this time Tatara was with them? "Wh-why ar-are you doing this to me!" Ruby demanded

Naki was the one to answer her "Because I was told to, I would have killed you if I could but I can't" that only seemed to terrify her more.

Once again, he had cut off her fingers over and over, but once that was finished Tatara spoke to Eto "I think Zure might be hungry what do you say to giving him some time with our guest?"

Eto turned to Tatara she seemed ecstatic by the idea "Oh yes I want to watch this" Tatara walked over to the cage built into the wall on the right side of the room and opened it, what stepped out of the cage scared Ruby to no end as a Beowulf Alpha slowly walked out and into the room, Tatara grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and dragged it over to where Ruby was,

after letting go of the Beowulf Tatara along with Naki left the room, Ruby stared at the Beowulf fear was the only thing she could feel as it lunged at her and clamped it's jaws on her, " **AAAHHHHAHHAA!** " Ruby screamed louder and louder with each bite it took, as it seemed the Beowulf was taught not to kill its victims.

* * *

After a month had passed, Ruby was starting to not feel anything and the Ghouls seemed to pick up on it much to Ruby's dismay, instead they now forced her to eat from the bodies of dead civilians and CCG agents but then it moved onto to Ghouls then live Ghouls, they forced her to eat fifteen bodies a day and Ruby was ready to vomit with each bite, but she had to hold it in she had to, she knew if she didn't they would do something much worse so she ate.

But today was different as Tatara walked in alone? He carried two people both unconscious, Ruby opened her eyes and looked up 'No it can't be!'

Tatara looked at her and said with indifference "Pick one"

she asked fearfully "Wh-why?"

Looking down at her he saw the fear she held "You will eat one of them or I will kill the both of them"

Ruby's eyes went wide "N-no please not them!"

He sighed "You either eat the blonde or eat the Schnee your choice" he stated,

Ruby's stomach dropped as she stared at the two unconscious forms of Yang and Weiss, she felt the dread as she couldn't decide, that was until she saw his Kagune form and it went straight to Weiss "No not her!" His Kagune stopped a few mere inches from the unconscious form of her girlfriend, as Ruby looked back up to the ghoul he threw Weiss right in front of her and walked out with Yang, Ruby looked at her girlfriend and hoped she would wake up. But as time passed she realised Weiss wouldn't wake up not before her hunger took over she knew it was only a matter of time before she ate her she just knew it.

 **Hey guys I wanted to apologize for this chapter as you know it has a lot of time skips and it's not really done well, and not all of it was easy to do since I had a lot of work going on and very little time to do this as well, I would have edited it further but there was just too much to take out, and the start of Chapter 10 is a bit rushed as well.**

 **I also wanted to make one thing clear because my editor pointed this out, Ruby is not another Kaneki but this story will give you that kind of impression for a while for now just know that isn't the case and also, we're getting really close to a point I've been looking forward to since the start of this story.**

 **I have also stated in my other FanFic Redpool that I shall be starting some new stories and taking a small break from writing this and Redpool, but don't worry too much as I a few chapters piled up and ready for my friend whose helping me edit my FanFic's, he just needs a bit of spare time to actually look at them.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless and keep supporting this Fanfic, so follow, favourite and review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 10, I've been looking forward to this one for a while now, ok so this is just a quick message to just hold out until the end of the chapter because there will be an explanation there, you'll know what I'm talking about if you have read the manga or had someone tell you what happened in it, and for most of the time I was writing this chapter I was sick, so I had one of my friends take over, I told him what I wanted to put into this chapter and I've edited it a lot since then, but I'm still not sure if it's enough I can't put off uploading this any longer, so without further delay I present Remnant Ghoul.**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Yang sat on her bed looking at some of the pictures on her scroll. On it were pictures of her, some of them with her friends and all of them had Ruby in them too, the photos brought tears to her eyes each one she flicked through always made her feel that one bit more sad, ever since Ruby was taken by the Ghouls she and Weiss both fell into some form of depression both not even wanting to go to classes nor wanting to leave their dorm, after Vale was searched five times over they knew they wouldn't be able to find her, she wanted to search one more time but it was hopeless 'Everyone keeps leaving me, first my mom then Summer and now Ruby what did I do to deserve this?' She asked herself this every day over and over just wondering why.

Blake entered the dorm with a frown on her face and two food trays in her hands "Hey guys I'm back" she said, no response came from either of her teammates, she knew how they felt, why shouldn't they? It had been two months and a week since Ruby's disappearance and no sign of her has been seen since, "Weiss Yang I got you some lunch" she repeated but still she got no response, she sat Weiss' lunch on the desk chair next to her bed and Yang's food on her bed next to the brawler, 'This isn't going well, I need to get them out of the dorm' she knew the only way was not going to be fun, "How about we go to Re and see if Touka can find something?"

Weiss sighed and sat up, Blake had to admit Weiss looked like shit for once, her hair was a mess, her eyes were red, and she looked as if she hadn't slept for weeks, "Ok just let me get ready" said Weiss,

Yang slowly slid out of her bed and rather than sitting up just fell from the bunkbed "Ooff" once Yang was standing Blake could say Yang looked very similar to Weiss, she grabbed her clothes and waited for a shower too, they expected it to take ten-minutes for Weiss to finish up but instead she was in and out within four-minutes, Yang was similar with the timing much to Blake's surprise.

* * *

Once they arrived at Re they saw Hinami working at the register and Touka serving customers, "Hey Touka" said Yang,

Looking back Touka gave sad smile "Hey how are you guys holding up?" Weiss looked up her eyes meeting Touka's and Touka could see the drastic change in Weiss' appearance "Why don't you guys go upstairs, I'll be there soon"

As they made their way up Sapphire and Nix were leaving their room, "Hey guys" said Nix,

Weiss gave them a smile a she answered back "Hi Nix, how are you feeling?"

He frowned "Not so great… Why did they have to take Ruby?"

Sapphire frowned "It's not fair, why did it have to be her?"

Yang frowned as she answered them "We don't know" her answer was both truthful and painful, both the young Faunus could see Yang was trying her hardest to keep herself together,

And so, Nix jumped at her, his arms Wrapped around her waist as he hugged her "I hope they find her soon"

Blake smiled as she spoke up "Me too"

Sapphire looked over to Blake then turned to the other two "Um who is she?"

Yang began to smile as she said, "This is Blake she is another one of Ruby's friends and our other teammate"

Sapphire put on a small smile as she said, "It's nice to meet you Blake" her frown reappeared moments later,

Blake sighed "You too, I wish it were under better circumstances"

Sapphire and Nix both nodded in agreement before Touka walked up the stairs and into the hallway, "Oh Sapphire Nix are you ok?"

Sapphire nodded as she answered, "Yeah I was just going to take Nix for a walk if that's ok?"

Touka nodded with a small reassuring smile "Of course but I'll have lunch ready for you in an hour be back before then" Touka and WBY all went to the breakroom, once they were all seated Touka asked them "Is there anything I can do for you guys?"

Blake spoke up "I was wondering if you had people in the… Ghoul society? That could help us search for her?"

Touka nodded "I'll see what I can do, would any of you like some coffee?" Weiss and Yang nodded with small smiles,

Blake gave a polite smile "I am not really a coffee type of person; do you have Jasmine tea?" Touka nodded and left the room.

* * *

Ken Kaneki sat in his room drinking a coffee and reading one of his books 'I should get out of here soon, I'm strong enough to protect my friends like I wanted, I have no reason to stay here anymore' a knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts sighing he stood up and opened "Tatara do you need me for something?"

He answered plainly "Eto wants to speak with you" he turned around and walked off,

Finishing his coffee and putting his book away he walked over to Eto's room, 'What would she need to speak with me about?' A few minutes later he entered her room "Tatara said you wanted to speak with me?"

Ruby woke up to the sound of footsteps gaining closer, not long after she had eaten Weiss one month and a week ago Ruby had realised what she had done and felt disgusted, she ate her girlfriend! she had screamed about how she wanted to die but eventually her body wouldn't let her, the pain it was too much and her stomach growled and she doubled over in pain "F-f-food~" she begged she couldn't help it she needed to eat she couldn't wait,

Eto giggled "How was she the Schnee girl? I bet she was delicious" Ruby could only growl in response, "Now you can eat her" she stated as a boy with white hair entered the room and dropped Yang down in front of her, Ruby looked up at the unconscious form of Yang and tried to lunge at her, the chains holding her were now the only thing in her way, Eto released her Kagune and cut Yang's cheek open "Can you smell it? The aroma of your next meal I bet you want to eat her…. do you want it?" she asked teasingly,

Ruby nodded furiously "F-fle-flessshhhh now I need it, **GIVE ME FLESH! FLESH! FLESH! F** L **E** S **H!** " Eto kicked Yang right into Ruby's grasp and she snatched Yang taking massive chunks first was her throat,

"You must have been hungry" she giggled again,

Kaneki looked over Ruby with what looked like indifference, but for anyone who actually knew him, they would know that he was thinking quite the opposite, 'This is sick, I'm working with Aogiri to get stronger for my friends. Not to do this to some poor little girl, why did I leave GOAT to do this?'

they watched as Ruby ate Yang, and once she had finished eating her sister, it was only then that she realised what she had done "Ya-Yang I-I am sor-sorry!"

Eto turned to him "Kaneki you should let Zure out, I think she needs a good friend right now"

Sighing Kaneki walked over to the cage and let out the Beowulf Alpha, once the Beowulf was close he saw Ruby snap out of her sobbing mess as she looked up in fear but what caught his attention was her right eye which held a Kakugan, the shock got to him for a moment as he accidentally let go of the scruff of the Beowulf's neck and it lunged at her, as the Beowulf started tearing her apart, Kaneki snapped out of his shocked state while he watched, he was surprised to see another half-Ghoul after all he knew that there must be others out there, but he didn't expect to find another one or for them to be tortured by Aogiri like he was, he knew he had to take her with him when he left.

After thirty minutes of waiting the Beowulf eventually stopped, Ruby's breath was ragged, and he could see she barely had the energy to pay attention to what was around her, Eto continued to taunt her while Kaneki made sure Zure went back into his cage. After closing the cage, he turned around and began his approach back to the young half-Ghoul to see if she was ok but Eto called over to him and said she needed more help around the base, Kaneki didn't want to help her, he wanted to kill her and get out with the girl, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fight Eto and win so he would have to wait.

* * *

For another three days, he was forced to watch as the Beowulf ate the younger half-Ghoul, it was during these times that Eto would tell him about some of the things they had done, and so far it sounded like what he had gone through with Yamori but he knew that Eto had left out some of the details out and that worried him, what could they be hiding that they didn't want him know? He had asked himself this a few times but before he could think of something Eto would get his attention away from those thoughts and back to reality, it was like this for most of those days and he was starting to wonder if there ever would be a good time to break out the young half-Ghoul, but it was on the fourth day that he finally got lucky as Tatara walked in "We have a problem"

Eto's excitement drained once his words reached her "Awe I guess we should put Zure back into his cage we wouldn't want her dying yet"

Kaneki stopped for a moment 'I need to get her out of here, this might be the chance I've been waiting for,' "You go I'll make sure Zure doesn't kill her"

Eto turned to Kaneki with an energetic bounce in her step "Really?" Kaneki nodded with what looked like an uncaring expression, he was sure she thought that, he hoped she didn't think he was actually disgusted with what he was forced to do "Alright, Tatara lets go,"

Kaneki finally showing his discomfort pulled the Beowulf away from her then waited for two minutes to pass, and once those two minutes were up he put the Beowulf back in its cage, he turned around to see Ruby laying on the floor relaxing as her healing was now doing its work, but as he began to walk back over, she must have heard his footsteps moving closer because her head snapped up to look at him, when she saw him walking closer she tried moving away "Le-leave m-me alo-alone"

He frowned "It's ok I'm going to get you out of here"

she stopped and looked at him for a moment but then tried moving away from him again "N-no you just want hurt me, you watched as a Beowulf ate off me! It won't work just leave!"

Kaneki ignored her and broke the chains off, she tried to move away but she couldn't move back too far so once she collapsed he approached her again "We won't have long there will be a single guard just on the other side of that door, once I open the door and take him out you can come over" she didn't respond the only thing she could do was stare at him with wide eyes, when she noticed he was waiting for some kind of indication that she understood what he was saying she tried to say something anything, and once she realised she wasn't capable of speaking she decided to just nod,

Once Kaneki saw that she wasn't able to move he picked her up and moved her near the door, he opened the door and pulled the guard in, his hand went through the Ghouls back and out the front of his chest and as he retracted it he held a warm but still heart and crushed it, Ruby stared at the act in horror and when he looked over towards her, he noticed the look she held he said, "Are you going to be alright?" Once he saw her nod again he picked her up and took her to his room, packing his bags with what he needed he also gave Ruby a red robe with a hood as he said, "Alright are you ready to leave?"

By now Ruby's body had regenerated whatever damage had been done to her so she could walk again, nodding she stood up at first her legs were shaking but not even a moment later she found her strength "I-I think so, wh-why are you he-helping me?"

He looked back at Ruby "I worked with Aogiri because we had a common goal and once that was done I was meant to leave, I stayed to get stronger for my friends not torture people" she pulled the hood over her head as they walked out the door. Kaneki walked out one door and into the next, they were walking for twenty minutes before coming to a stop "If you have any negative thoughts or emotions get rid of them now, we are near a massive Grimm nest and I would prefer to not run with you over my shoulder the whole way to Vale" nodding again Ruby prepared herself as he opened the door.

As they were walking Ruby began to feel her fear rising and to calm herself she began singing quietly "Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test. Black the beast descends from shadows. Yellow beauty burns gold" then she began to hum a tune. After a few minutes she stopped,

To her surprise Kaneki was watching as she sung, and this made her feel embarresed as she looked away to hide under the hooded robes she wore "Where did you learn that?" he asked softly,

Ruby let a sad smile show "M-my sister always sung it to me when I was younger, before her i-it was my m-mom"

"What happened?"

"We-well my mom was a Huntress, she left for a mission and never came back. And Yang… that _bitch,_ Eto she made me eat Yang" tears began to break free as the memories replayed in her head, "Th-they- I-"

Kaneki cut her off "Don't think about it, that will just make it worse"

Ruby gave another sad smile "I-I know. Thank you, thank you for getting me out of there"

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me"

"What will you do now?"

He glanced at her as he considered whether to tell her or not "Well now that I am strong enough to protect my friends I guess I will go back to them"

Ruby's smile grew "Well that sounds great, I guess I'll just have to go back to my old life" she said finishing sadly,

"What were you doing before Aogiri captured you?"

Ruby began to chuckle "I'm a Huntress in-training but another two years and I'll be a fully licenced Huntress"

Kaneki looked at the girl walking by his side now with curiosity "You're a Huntress in-training, how you don't look old enough?"

Ruby giggled nervously as she answered, "Well I kinda beat up Roman Torchwick at the start of last year and got accepted early"

"That's a bit surprising" Kaneki mused 'But how did she win against Roman, was he using his Human alias?'

They arrived at Vale two hours later and upon entering the city they both noticed the large increase in CCG agents on the streets, Ruby frowned "We can't get to Beacon, not like this, I know a place they can help, let's go"

Kaneki's gaze went to over to Ruby "Why, you don't need me anymore?"

Ruby frowned as she attempted to convince him, "Please, you're wrong I do need you"

he looked into her large sliver eyes 'Wait silver eyes?' He asked himself, looking into the pools of silver he sighed, 'Of course _she_ would have read that one, if that's the case this girl won't be safe for a while' he nodded "Alright lead the way." They both walked through Vale being called out five times by the Doves patrolling the streets, but eventually they made it and stopped right outside of a coffee shop. 'Re? This is just Ironic' "So is this the place?"

Ruby nodded "Yeah, this is it, would you like to come in I am sure I can get the manager to give you something as a reward for helping me, maybe some lien so you can track down your friends"

Kaneki looked at her hopeful energy, he knew she was scared and she didn't want him gone just yet, he chuckled "I guess I can come in for a coffee."

Ruby slowly went up the stairs and opened the door, as she entered she saw Touka at the register serving a customer, Touka heard the door open and looked to greet a customer but then she saw who it was "Ruby!" She shouted as she vaulted over the counter and ran towards the young half-Ghoul trapping her in a hug, "Are you ok did they hurt you?"

Ruby nodded her head slowly as she spoke quietly "Ye-yes but, one of the Ghouls. He broke me out and he should be in here any second now"

As if on cue Kaneki walked through the door, he stopped and looked at Touka in shock as Touka did the same, they both spoke "Touka/Kaneki" Ruby heard what Touka had called him and turned around to see him standing there shocked,

Ruby stared at the two of them for a moment not entirely sure about how to react, eventually she asked, "So wait your Kaneki?" he nodded,

Touka looked to Ruby and back to him "You saved her? This is just-" she didn't have words to describe what she wanted to say but stopped those thoughts from going through her head as she looked over the two again "Hey Kaneki can you just serve the customers for a minute?"

He smirked as he asked playfully "Are you already trying to hire me again?"

She punched him in the stomach as she said, "Not yet I just need to talk with Ruby for a minute"

As Kaneki fell to his knees from the surprise of the sudden assault his grin grew "So you are planning on giving me a job"

Touka instantly saw her mistake and mentally punched herself "Sh-shut up and just go to the register" without another word he went to work while Touka went up the stairs with Ruby, once they entered the break room and sat down she asked, "So does anyone else know you're back?"

Ruby shook her head "N-no it's better if they think I'm dead" Touka doubled back as she looked at Ruby in disbelief,

"What!? Why would you say something like that?" Touka dreaded the younger girls' answer but knew she Ruby wouldn't just say something like that if it wasn't serious,

Ruby only started to tearing up as she stumbled on her words "Th-they made me eat Weiss then Yang! Th-they stopped feeding me first they gave m-me Weiss and waited until I-I ate her, unt-until the hu-hunger was t-too much than they did the same wi-with Y-Yang"

Touka looked at her questioningly "Ruby, Weiss and Yang came by yesterday to see if any of the other Ghouls working with us had found you, they are fine"

Ruby shook her head "N-no I-I ate my girlfriend then my sister!" she began to sob,

Touka had no clue what had happened, but she was sure as hell going to find out that much she knew, walking over to the phone Touka called Jaune " _Hello?"_

Touka spoke quickly "Jaune it's me, bring Weiss Yang and Blake here now" she hung up before he could respond "Ruby it's going to be ok" when Ruby didn't reply Touka picked her up then sat Ruby in her lap, the young half-Ghoul clung to Touka tears still flowing, "It's ok" she said reassuringly while stroking the younger girls' hair soothingly.

* * *

Jaune knocked on the door hurriedly, and when he got no answer he knocked again and again and again until Blake finally opened the door "What!?"

Jaune could see that his constant knocking had annoyed Blake, so he decided to inform her quickly, "Touka called and told me to bring you guys to the shop now"

Yang and Weiss shot up from their beds "Why?" they asked at the same time,

"I-I don't know but she sounded worried" Yang practically grabbed Blake by her hand and dragged her out of the dorm with Weiss not too far behind them.

The airship ride was filled with silence and anticipation no words were shared, and once the airship was letting people off they ran all the way to Re, upon entering the shop it seemed like Jaune had no clue who was standing behind the register "Where's Touka?"

The boy with white hair asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Jaune glared as he answered back "She called me and told all of us to get down here"

The strange boy looked back at the other three and froze, "Wait how is she- But you're dead?" he said while staring at Yang which just confused everyone, looking back to Jaune he said, "Take over, I'll be back in a moment" Jaune nodded and they followed Kaneki up the stairs, "Wait here" he demanded walking over to the breakroom he opened the door, 'Just like Anteiku' he thought "Hey Touka, three girls are here with a blonde kid down stairs" Touka looked to Ruby then Kaneki and nodded looking back behind him he said "Ok go in just don't overwhelm her" everyone looked to Kaneki confusedly again before entering,

Yang entered the room first then spoke "R-Ruby?" Tears were slowly breaking through as she tried to hold them back,

Ruby's head snapped up and her sobs started to die down "Y-Yang! I-is that re-really you?" She jumped at her older sister and pulled her into a hug, "Yo-you're alive how? How a-are you here?"

Yang asked back just as confused "What do you mean I've been here all this time"

Ruby almost shouted "B-but they made me eat you and Weiss" the comment made them all turn pale as they heard that statement,

Weiss asked, "what does she mean she ate me?"

Kaneki answered bluntly "They may have gotten people who looked like you than forced her to eat them"

"Ruby would never eat another person!"

He stared back blankly as he stated, "They starved her to the point of not caring and from what I understand they waited an extra week to feed the blonde one to her too"

Yang slowly processed this information after all Ruby technically the only one getting lessons from Re: she had picked up a few bits here and there, she remembered the things Hinami had told the rest of the team about a Ghoul and what happened when they were starved, upon remembering this he eyes turned red as she shouted, "I'LL KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" Turned ready to break the embrace with Ruby and head for the door, Kaneki stopped her,

"You'll die. Aogiri won't fall all because of one _girl_ "

Blake asked "Wait Aogiri did this to her?" Kaneki nodded,

Yang looked at him his attention turned to her "What else did they do" she pulled Ruby in to a tighter embrace as her sister continued to cry into her shoulder,

He shook his head "You don't want to know, I'll just say that what Yamori did to me is nothing compared to what she went through" he walked out of the room,

Yang turned to Touka "Do you know what that even means?" Touka shook her head,

While Yang and Touka began talking about what they were going to do Blake decided she would look over Ruby for any signs of harm, even if the younger girl was crying into her sister's shoulder Blake would be able to see any lasting damage, she seemed fine and Blake was about to give up until she could properly examine the girl, but then as she turned around to follow and question the white haired Ghoul she noticed the formers fingers were much more pale than the rest of her hand and her nails were a very dark purple or black "Ruby what happened to your fingers?!" She asked as she grabbed Ruby's hand to examine them,

Ruby choked back sobs "M-my fi-fing-gers th-they cut them o-off an-and made me eat them!" she broke down crying again,

Blake frowned as she stared at the once cheerful girl and said, "Ruby you don't have to say anything if it's too much, but we'll need to know at some point what they did"

Ruby shook her head "Th-they made me eat people and Ghouls, a Beowulf- I-it was eating me ripping apart- m-me and- an-d" she fell unconscious before she could finish,

Blake looked to Yang who after seeing her sister's mental breakdown fall to her knees, "Yang she's safe now, Ruby is strong"

Yang looked up to Blake and growled "They tortured a seventeen-year-old what is ok about that!?"

Blake glared "I didn't say it was ok I said she was safe now, I don't like this anymore than you do!"

Kaneki walked back into the room and saw Ruby was no longer conscious "Oum damn it" he sat down a cup filled with coffee on the table and took a sip from another he had in his hand, "You two stop fighting and tell me how much did she tell you?"

Weiss answered him with a quiet voice "Th-they cut off her fingers, made her eat Humans and Ghouls, she said a Beowulf was… eating her"

Kaneki shook his head with a frown as he looked over them "No one is to bring it up with her unless she goes to you and even then, don't ask just listen"

Touka nodded "Kaneki is right don't ask her about it you'll just make it worse"

Yang spoke up "Wait hold up Touka, who is this?"

Touka stopped for a moment "Oh right, yeah this is Kaneki, Kaneki meet Ruby's Team from Beacon"

Kaneki looked over them and stopped at Weiss "I must say I feel sorry for her, being on the same team with a Schnee must suck"

Weiss' right eye twitched in annoyance "Excuse me what did you just say!?"

Touka sighed before punching the back of his head, "Never mind" he said,

Blake smirked "Don't worry you're not the first to think it"

Chuckling Kaneki asked, "What's your name?"

Blake smiled as she held her hand out in an effort to be polite "Blake"

"Nice to meet you" he leaned in closer as he said, "I'm surprised a Faunus happens to be on that same team"

Blake looked at him wide eyed "Wait how did you know?!"

Yang and Weiss looked to Blake a bit concerned "How did he know what?"

Kaneki answered, "I saw your ears twitch behind your bow, you should try and conceal it better" his grin kept growing as he also tapped his nose twice with his index finger,

Yang shrugged "Hey ah Touka where are Sapphire and Nix?"

Touka's attention went to Yang "Hinami took them out for ice cream"

Kaneki looked at Touka slightly confused "Sapphire and Nix?" He asked

Touka looked back to Kaneki as if he had just asked one of the dumbest questions she'd heard before stopping to take in what he had just said, "Oh right um Ruby saved two Faunus children from two Ghouls, we're taking care of them for one more week then they either go to whatever family they have left, Ruby's father or an orphanage"

Kaneki looked at Touka then over to Ruby "You have a soft spot for her?"

"Not you too, god fucking damn it!" Touka cursed,

"What makes her so special?" Kaneki asked, she didn't answer so once he took a moment to carefully read her expression he asked again "There's something about her what is it?"

Touka began to laugh "She's the same as you, the only difference is the how and gender"

Looking at Touka blankly he asked, "How did it happen to her?"

Touka shook her head "No clue, but if you're willing to look into it I'd appreciate it, and so would she" Touka glanced at Ruby then back to Kaneki "So do you want your old job back?"

He began laughing and after a moment he said, "I knew it, thank you Touka, I'll take it", not long after that Kaneki picked up Ruby and followed Touka to her room, once they arrived in the room Kaneki put Ruby in the bed and they walked out.

* * *

 _Ruby looked to her left and right in the middle of the forest there was nothing but then she heard them and panicked, running the other way from the noise she thought she had gotten away, but then she bumped into someone, looking up she saw Naki with the tool he had used to cut off her fingers "There you are, I thought you would have missed out on the fun!" He shouted as he lunged at her._

Ruby sat up straight fear taking control before anything else "AAAHHHH!" she began scooting back until her back was pressed up against the head board of the bed, as she heard a large number of footsteps racing towards the room, she looked around and realised she was in a bedroom,

Touka was the first to burst through the door and saw Ruby sitting on the bed curled into ball shaking "Ruby are you ok?" Ruby didn't respond so Touka began to slowly walk over to Ruby then rested her hand on one of Ruby's shoulders, Ruby flinched and looked to Touka,

Touka looked into Ruby's eyes and she saw nothing but fear as tears began to breakout from those silver eyes, "T-To-Touka?" Touka nodded and slowly pulled Ruby into a hug as she began to cry again,

The next person in the room was Weiss "R-Ruby are you ok?"

Looking over to Weiss Ruby froze "I-I at- I ate y-you ho-how-?"

Weiss gave a small smile as she said softly "Th-they found two people who looked like Yang and I, you didn't eat us, we're still here" Ruby slowly reached out and Weiss took her hand, within the next half second Ruby was crushing Weiss in a hug,

"I-I'm glad you're ok" Ruby slowly pulled out of their embrace not so shortly after and called out weakly "Y-Yang are you here?" Yang slowly walked over then within a second Ruby was crushing her in another hug, "Y-your both here, I-I don't know what-, your both here"

Kaneki entered the room "Hey you doing ok?" He asked Ruby who nodded slowly as he walked over handing her a cup of coffee, "I thought you might want some"

Ruby smiled "Th-thanks Kaneki" she said taking the hot beverage,

"What's the last thing you remember" he asked

"Sitting in the breakroom and crying with Touka" she seemed to have a small smile but in an instant the ends of her lips curved downwards, and she began shaking again,

"Don't think about it, just think about the here and now, you don't want to think about it not until you're ready"

Ruby looked over to Kaneki and asked "Wi-will I ever be ready?"

He shrugged "Hard to say, for me it took a few weeks, but then again it was only ten days, for you it was a few months" he seemed to shut down for a few seconds as he realised what he had said and knew what was going to be asked,

"Wh-what did they do to you?"

Looking back over to her he asked, "Are you really sure you want to hear about that? It might bring back some more recent and unpleasant memories for you" she nodded so he sat down on the end of the bed "Ok then, where to begin? Well with what I do remember Yamori would cut off my fingers and toes every day, to make sure I wouldn't go insane he advised me to count down from one thousand by intervals of seven. And after the first four days, he brought in two Ghouls a mother and her child, their names were Kei and Kouto, we were trying to escape when Yamori caught us, he told me he was going to let them all go if I went with him, I was so stupid to think he actually would keep his word, when he brought them in he told me I was going to choose who would die… I couldn't choose I told- begged him to just kill me instead, and he strangled kouto in front of his mother and then he killed her with his Kagune, he told me it was all my fault and I actually believed him. On the second last day he came in and he told me he wanted to 'try something _new'_ , he had a Grimm- a _centipede_ crawl into my ear… it was _eating_ me from the inside. The day I escaped he told me about some rumour he had heard and because of it he was going to eat me, and so once I broke out I ate his Kagune and left him for the Doves."

Ruby looked at Kaneki with sympathy as she began to think about what it meant for him, they survived through their own kind of hell and made it out, she knew nothing would be the same not again, even if he went through a lot less than she did he was only a civilian turned into a Ghoul from what Touka and Hinami had told her and what was she when she was taken a Huntress in-training, she shook her head to clear those thoughts from her mind because right now she didn't care about any of that, right now all she wanted was to be with her friends.

* * *

After the short story of Kaneki's own experience, they had all gotten out of the room, after all Ruby still needed her rest and the only people to stay in there with her was Touka Weiss and Yang. Touka was reading a book whilst Yang watched some video's off her scroll, but Weiss slept with Ruby since she also needed some rest and Ruby was more than happy to have the company.

Someone knocked on the door and Touka opened it to see Sapphire and Nix "Hey Touka we heard Ruby's back can we see her?" asked Sapphire,

Touka smiled warmly as she answered, "When she wakes up, she's been through a lot and needs her rest"

Sapphire nodded then said, "Hey Nix can you go to the room, I need a minute to talk with Touka alone" Nix looked at his sister confusedly before he nodded and ran back to their shared room, "I-I overheard Blake and the boy with white hair talking… H-he said they tortured Ruby, i-is that true?"

Touka wanted to say no but then looked into the eyes of the little girl in front of her, she could see that Sapphire knew it was true but she didn't want to admit it, "Sapphire…. look someone around your age should not be hearing about those kinds of things-"

Sapphire cut her off as she nodded "I-I know, I just need to know the truth"

Touka sighed "Th-they… they did, but please don't tell Nix, he shouldn't have to hear about this kind of stuff, I don't even know why I am telling you, someone your age should not have to grow up so fast, please don't try to grow up, try and enjoy being young while you still can"

Sapphire nodded with a sad smile "Thank you Touka, for not lying to me, and I do, I do promise not to tell Nix, he shouldn't have to hear about any of it"

Smiling back Touka said "Thank you now why don't you and Nix go to sleep for a little while, I'll let you guys know when Ruby wakes up, I promise"

Sapphire smiled "Touka they are wrong"

Touka looked at her curiously "Wrong about what? And who are they?"

Her smile grew as she answered "Everyone, they are wrong about Ghouls"

Not long after Sapphire pulled Touka into a hug and went to her room where Nix was waiting Touka smiled and turned around, she went back into her room then continued her book.

* * *

The next day Weiss woke up she felt two arms wrapped around her and froze at first but relaxed when she realised it was Ruby and smiled, looking at her girlfriend she realised this was something she had missed and wanted back just these moments, she remembered when these kinds of things were common but now never really happened. After a few minutes, Ruby began to stir, and her smile went to a frown as she cuddled Weiss and began shaking, once Ruby opened one eye her smile returned, and she blushed once she realised what position they're in, "H-hey Weiss"

Weiss' smile grew "Good morning Ruby how are you feeling?"

Ruby shuffled in closer with a small smile "I-I'm as good as I can be"

Looking into Ruby's eyes Weiss could see that energy Ruby always seemed to have was there but there was something else, her eyes seemed colder, duller even, she looked like a normal seventeen-year-old girl, but in her eyes, she didn't have the light that Weiss enjoyed seeing in her girlfriends' eyes. Sitting up in the bed Weiss asked, "Ruby would you like to get up now?"

Ruby asked, "What time is it?"

Looking for a clock Weiss eventually found one on the other side of the bed next to Ruby, "9:30" she answered,

Ruby's smile grew as she nodded, "I-I guess that we should then" slowly Ruby sat up in the bed, her feet touched the floor she felt the cool wooden floor boards beneath her feet, the feeling brought a chill up her legs and after a moment she stood up, "Are we going down stairs?"

Weiss looked to Ruby then raised her hand indicating for her to stop, looking at Weiss confusedly she wondered what she was doing, Weiss walked over then began messing with Ruby's hair and after a few seconds she grinned "Now we can if you want to" she answered.

Leaving the room first Weiss waited for Ruby's confidence to build up enough for her to leave the room, but once she was out of the room their pace increased and once they were down the stairs they turned a left and opened a door entering the café part of the building, at first everyone thought it was just Weiss but then Ruby came out not long after, within seconds both Sapphire and Nix were there and jumped on to Ruby trapping her in a hug and she hugged them back, "Ruby I'm glad you're ok" said Nix,

Ruby's smile grew as she said, "Me too, I missed you guys" when she looked up she saw the rest of her team three of JNPR and Hinami, Touka and Kaneki, surprisingly no customers were in the shop yet but that made it all the more easier for her to relax and have a nice hot coffee.

* * *

After an hour of sitting around and relaxing the shop was receiving customer after customer, as the day went on things were busy but then came the later hours of the day which were much more slower.

Touka had finished serving the last customer and only had to wait a few more minutes for closing time, Ruby, Weiss, Sapphire and Nix were all at the back of the café talking about whatever came to mind and their current conversation was what they would do if Sapphire and Nix didn't have anywhere to go and it was so far talking about the things they would do whilst they were living with Taiyang if it managed to happen, Yang and Blake went upstairs to talk with Kaneki while Jaune, Ren and Nora were in the kitchen.

Just a minute to go and Touka would close the café, but then the bell on the door rang indicating that a customer just entered the café turning her head to the customer's direction Touka said "Welcome to Re what… can I get you?" she finished slowly which caused Weiss and Ruby to look over and see what had surprised Touka, Weiss' and Ruby's jaw had hit the floor, standing there in front of the counter was professor Ozpin, he saw Touka glance to her right and so he followed her gaze he instantly noticed the two of them and they weren't sure if they had actually seen what they thought was a look of shock for but a moment, he turned back to Touka "Y-your professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon?"

Ozpin looked back to Weiss then Ruby "Yes, I believe that one of my students recommended this café for its coffee" he stated before looking to his right as he asked with a sigh "Ms Rose how long have you been here?"

Before Ruby could answer him, Touka spoke up for her "Ruby only got back yesterday, she was in no condition to leave and stayed here for the night"

He nodded as he said, "Is that right? Well then I must thank you Ms Kirishima for looking after one of my students"

Touka's expression went to surprise as she got ready to fight "How do you know my name?" she asked

"I have known about you since you first arrived in Vale, you have no need to fear me" he divulged "But now that I know Ms Rose is safe I would like to speak with her for a moment" Touka eyed him carefully before he continued "Don't worry she can choose to come back to Beacon with me or stay here after I speak with her"

Ruby slowly approached them and carefully reached out to Touka as she said, "It's ok Touka I'll be fine"

Touka looked back to Ruby and nodded "You can go upstairs to talk, but Kaneki is going to be there with you"

Ruby nodded "I-I am sure that will be fine"

Ruby led Ozpin up the stairs and to the breakroom she knocked on the door then entered the room "Yang Blake I need you guys to leave the room for a moment" she said,

Kaneki Yang and Blake looked over in confusion, Yang asked worriedly "Why what's wrong Rubes?" After a few seconds of silence Ozpin entered the room, both Yang and Blake jumped off the chairs in surprise "W-wait professor Ozpin!?"

Blake asked in concern "What are you doing here professor?"

He raised his hand to calm them down as he answered, "Well before Ms Rose went missing she advised I go here one day, today just happened to be that day" he looked to Ruby then her two teammates, Yang looked back to Ruby who nodded, giving back an understanding look she got up and began to drag partner out of the room with her. Ozpin and Ruby walked over to the seats and sat down "Ms Rose, may I ask where you have been all this time?"

Before Ruby had the chance to answer his question Kaneki spoke up "You're her headmaster correct?" Once Ozpin gave him a small nod he continued, "Well you may not want to ask her any of those questions unless you're the type who don't care about their students' mental health"

"Well then who would you, advise I talk to about it?" he asked the tones of his voice varied from concerned and curious with a bit of caution,

"You can speak with me about that once Ruby leaves the room" Kaneki stated, he looked to Ruby who let a grateful smile show on her lips,

"Well alright then, Ms Rose I need to know what you plan to do, will you be staying in Beacon or would you rather do something else?"

Ruby looked at Ozpin in her eyes he could see the determination she had the day that he let her into his school, "I would like to continue going to Beacon, but I-I need some time to think about it, I'm not sure if I should go back"

"That is perfectly fine, now I need to talk with you about something else, your Ghoulish development" Ozpin said the last part with nothing but indifference,

Both Ruby and Kaneki showed their surprise, but unlike Ruby Kaneki went as far as to release his Kagune to shield her "What is it you want?" he asked

Ozpin looked into Kaneki's eyes and noticed the one eye, "You can relax, I won't tell anyone of that development nor will I tell anyone of you, I am sure the Eye-Patch doesn't need any more attention than he already has, all I want to know is why you didn't tell me Ruby?"

"W-well um I thought y-you would have kicked me out of Beacon because of it"

Ozpin yet again surprised the two by shaking his head "Ms Rose all are welcome to my school whether they be Human Faunus or Ghoul, I don't care about such details, what I do care about is stopping the Grimm if at all possible, now will you need some kind of counter measure, so you don't eat any of the other students or anyone in general?"

Ruby shook her head "N-no the Ghouls he-here have helped me so that wouldn't be a problem"

Ozpin nodded once again "Very well, you may go now Ms Rose while your friend and I have a talk" Ruby slowly walked out of the room and once the door was closed Ozpin let out a deep breath, "So you wish to be the one to tell me what happened to her" Ozpin paused as he reached for his pocket and asked, "Is it alright if I record this? It will just be a voice recording" when Kaneki nodded Ozpin continued to pull out his scroll and sat it on the table, he tapped on the screen to start the recording then stated, "You have information about what happened to Ruby Rose during the three months and six days she has been missing, I need you to tell me what happened to her"

"Yes, I do, she was captured by Aogiri and tortured, they did a lot of horrible things to her, as far as everyone else knew it was so they could break her and have her work for them"

Ozpin frowned as he asked this question "What methods of torture did they perform on her?"

Kaneki let out a tired sigh as he recounted what Eto had told him, "They cut off her fingers and toes, made her eat them every day for the first month and a half, and not long after the first month had finished they would have a Beowulf eat off of her and put it in its cage before it could kill her, when cutting off her fingers seemed to give no effect they forced her to eat those who they killed, civilians, CCG agents, then it moved on to Ghouls they normally fed her two body's a day. Once that had negligible effect on her they grabbed two humans, who looked similar to two people she knew, and put them into a coma then convinced her it was her friends before forcing her to eat them, not long after that I found her and waited for the right moment to break her out before leaving myself"

Ozpin for his part was a man who knew how to mask his emotions well Kaneki had no doubt in that, so to see the angered look over the headmasters face he had to admit he was unnerved by it "What reasons did you have to save her?" He calmly asked,

Kaneki answered with a sad smile, "I worked with Aogiri as a partner because we had a common goal and once that was done I stayed with them to get stronger, so I could protect those I thought were worth protecting, not to torture or murder innocent people, I was already planning on leaving the day they had me assigned to her it just happened to line up for me"

Ozpin sighed "Thank you for your time" after he said those words he stopped the recording "Is there anything you wish to make as a request before I go?"

Kaneki nodded "Yes there are a few things, I want you to keep me filled in with what's happening around Beacon if she chooses to go back and if need be allow me access to the school at all times"

Ozpin arched an eyebrow "Now why would I do that?"

Kaneki answered plainly "I have been asked by someone to perform an investigation of my own to find out what happened to her, and should Aogiri plan to attack again I wish to be there, either to get her out or help defend _your_ school"

Looking at Kaneki with a thoughtful expression he asked, "And you would simply do this just to protect her?"

Kaneki shook his head "As I said I joined Aogiri to protect my friends and that means helping them too, she may be an acquaintance and not a friend, but she is a friend to one of my friends, if she can show me she is a good person then that opinion will change into a more positive light"

Ozpin nodded "I suppose you'll do what's in her best interest for any of the situations?" Kaneki nodded "Well alright then, if it means protecting her then you'll have my assistance"

"Another thing I want to know is what your going to say when you are asked about how you even recorded it?"

Ozpin happily answered, "You don't have to worry about me revealing who you are, I will just simply say I was lucky enough to have the Ghoul who helped Ruby come to me"

"And if your asked which Ghoul went to you, what will you say?"

"I will say I didn't recognise the mask, is there anything else you wanted to know?"

Kaneki frowned as he nodded "You let her in early because of a fairy tale. Didn't you?"

Ozpin turned around with a smirk "Now why would you say that?" He asked,

"Her eyes, they are just a colour nothing more, a made-up legend and to think Aogiri _attacked_ Beacon academy just to capture a half-Ghoul because of a child's story, they will attack again because of it, but you already know that don't you"

Ozpin gave a knowing smirk as he said, "Every story comes from somewhere, so tell me where do you think that one came from?"

 **Hey guys so yeah that was chapter 10, so as I said I would, I'll be explaining this really quickly. So, Kaneki working with Aogiri, I had already planned a lot further ahead than this in the FanFic before I started reading the manga and after catching up on it I was trying (and struggling) to figure out how I could get this to work with it, and I did have to change a lot of things to get this to work. And what I came up with was replacing what I had planned to add with something much larger and it will take a lot more time, anyways what I had to change was Kaneki's backstory and how that would fit into this again, it's after the Anteiku raid that he has no real choice but to work with Aogiri, which means he isn't a member but did team up for a time. I can't say much more without spoiling what I have in mind but that's the only way I could keep what had happened in the manga without messing up other things, so I hope this helps you guys understand what I'm doing to an extent.**

 **So anyways hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys think, please leave a review as always, I'm still not all that confident in this chapter and my writing but I know (am sure) I'm improving, as always continue to follow, favourite and review, I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I want to apologize for taking so long to get back to this but life as I'm sure a lot of you can understand has been hectic, and to add onto that one of the reasons this chapter took so long to get out was because I didn't actually write this chapter, a friend of mine wanted to give writing a shot so I told him what I wanted in this chapter and why and once he finished it I gave it a look over before adding in a few things and rewording some areas, and so I'd appreciate it if you could give him some feedback and let him know how he did, and another reason to why this chapter took so long and why other chapters and stories may take a while to update is because I no longer have a laptop and have to move all my stories from a USB to Onedrive without a computer and write using my phone, it has been like this for a little while now I think it happened not long after I finished the first chapter of one of my other stories A New Life so it has been awhile, now with all that said enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

The next day and the day after that was pretty similar to the last except this time there were no surprise visitors, Ruby had been back for three nights now and finally was ready to let everyone know she was still alive. Team RWBY were on the first airship they could get to Patch and had been on the flight for twenty minutes, Ruby was nervous for more than one reason, she knew her father would be happy but she dreaded what he might ask and what he would do if he found out, Weiss was seated next to Ruby, to calm the younger girl down she gave her a smile and took her hand, Ruby looked back to Weiss with a smile and leaned on her they laid like that for the remainder of the trip.

Once they stood outside the house Ruby felt her anxiety skyrocket as she got closer and closer, Yang saw this and decided to walk to the door and knocked, after a few seconds Taiyang opened it "Yang what are you doing here aren't you meant to be at Beacon?"

Yang smiled "No that's a few days away… So, dad I need you to promise me you'll stay calm"

He looked to her in confusion before asking with a voice filled with dread, "What have you done now?"

Slowly Ruby began her walk to the house, and once she was close enough Yang stepped off to the side, "H-hi dad"

Taiyang froze, seeing Ruby for the first time in months forced many emotions all at once, he didn't know whether he should have felt relieved or concerned, he grabbed Ruby pulling her into a hug, Ruby did her best to hug him back as he squeezed the life out of her, "Ruby your back!"

Ruby struggled to get out her own reply as she was nearly crushed to death by her own father, "D-dad… need… air" once he released her she gave him a smile in return, "I missed you"

He nodded "I missed you too. What happe-" he never got to finish what he was saying as Yang moved her hand to cover his mouth,

"Dad don't ask" she warned, Taiyang looked into her eyes and saw a look in them he hadn't seen in years, "Is it alright if we go inside?" He nodded then Weiss and Blake both awkwardly followed the sisters inside the house, once they were seated in the lounge room Taiyang walked in,

Sitting down he didn't know where to start, Ruby was much the same "D-dad"

He gave her a reassuring smile "R-Ruby you don't need to say anything, I understand" he turned to Yang "How long?"

Looking at her father she frowned "Three days, she needed time to calm down before she went anywhere"

Looking at his youngest daughter he frowned "Ruby would you like me to get you anything?" Ruby shook her head,

"Dad, I'm just glad to be back here with you" before any response could be made Zwei walked into the room, they could hear him sniffing out for something but then he suddenly let out a vicious growl and jumped into the air before falling on to the couch and biting into Ruby's arm, Ruby didn't flinch as she was non the wiser to what was happening and pushed him off the couch without even realizing until she had done it, when the small corgi hit the floor his eyes met two pools of calming silver before he ran to another room,

Frowning Ruby looked to Taiyang, who was looking at her arm then into the direction of where the small dog had run, "Zwei!" The corgi came back slowly "It's just Ruby, calm down" looking back at his master and what he thought was a monster that looked like Ruby he growled the mistrust on his face impossible to miss,

"Zwei I won't hurt you, come here" she said softly "Come on" he took one step forward as Ruby slowly reached forward her hand just out of reach the small dog sniffed and after a moment licked her fingers, he took another two steps forward and she began scratching the back of his ears he slowly began to lean into her grasp and eventually relaxed, "There we go, how've you been?" He looked at Ruby for a moment and yipped happily causing her to smile, she looked back to Taiyang then Yang "Is it ok if I go for a walk?"

Taiyang and Yang looked to each other then back to her before giving an answer, "Sure thing sweety, are you sure there's nothing I can get for you?" Taiyang asked,

Ruby shook her head "No I just need some time to myself and I'll be good", Ruby stood up and walked out of the house then turned a left to go further into the forest, after a few minutes of slowly walking along the dirt path she stopped then called out "I know you're there" she said,

Weiss walked out from behind a tree "Ruby I'm sorry I-"

Ruby interrupted her "It's ok Weiss I know. You don't need to worry about me I'll be fine, remember I grew up in this for most of my life"

Weiss' smile began to return as she asked hopefully, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Ruby turned to her with a small smile "If you want to, it's just been a long time since I've been there" Weiss confusion was easily shown on her face but decided not to voice it to the brunette, instead neither of them spoke, Ruby kept her eyes to her left and after another few minutes stopped and unsurprisingly turned left "This way" she said.

They walked along the undergrowth for thirty minutes and stopped at a clearing surrounded by the trees, the clearing covered by snow Ruby smiled fondly as she continued to walk forward, Weiss followed but stopped,

 ***Tink ***

Lifting her foot and taking a step back, Weiss kneeled down and began digging through the snow finding an old bullet casing she looked up "Ruby" only once Ruby turned back to see what had caught the heiress' attention did she continue while holding up the old casing "Is this yours?"

Ruby looked at it then back to Weiss as she said, "Yeah there are a lot more than just that here. Before I left for Beacon, I came down here, on my way back a whole Beowulf pack attacked me" looking back in the direction they were headed she smiled "We're almost there" then continued to walk forward, Weiss looked back to the casing then dropped it before following.

As they broke through the tree line Weiss' jaw dropped, in front of her was a cliff overlooking the ocean with rose bushes to the far ends of the clearing "Beautiful isn't it?" Ruby asked, unable to voice her thoughts Weiss nodded, Ruby walked closer to the edge and kneeled in front of a stone slab and wiped the snow from it,

Weiss looked at it and a look of shock plastered itself across her face as she read two simple words on it 'Summer Rose' "Ruby is this?"

Ruby nodded then turned to the stone "Hi mom, I guess it's been awhile since I last saw you huh? D-dad and Yang are doing ok." She took a deep breath as she looked to her right and saw Weiss sitting next to her, "Mom I have someone I would like you to meet, this is Weiss, she's my partner Beacon and m-my girlfriend"

She took another breath to speak but Weiss spoke first "It's nice to meet you Mrs-"

Ruby nudged her with a tender smile "Don't call her that, it always made her feel old"

Weiss couldn't hold back a silent giggle before continuing "Summer. I wish we could have met under better circumstances as I am sure Ruby would have also liked that, she has always been there as a good friend and an extraordinary leader, I don't think I would have gotten this far without her, I guess what I'm trying to say is... She's the one person in this world I feel like I can rely on over everyone else, and so I give you my word to do my best and be there for her, so you don't have to worry"

Ruby's smile began to fade as she spoke up again, "Mom there's something I have to tell you, five months ago, I-I was attacked by a Ghoul b-but when I woke up somehow, I was turned into a... A Ghoul, I've found someone who can help me" Weiss grasped Ruby's hand and squeezed tightly "I just... Need to know what this means and if I can still be the hero you were and if I can still help people like you did" it didn't take long for the Heiress to notice the tears building up in her partners eyes, "I should go, I still miss you and I promise to come back again soon, I-I love you" Ruby slowly stood and turned around,

Weiss stood there for a moment longer looking down at the tombstone as a white rose petal floated down into her hand, looking at it for a moment Weiss smiled then let it float down in front of the tombstone as she walked back following her girlfriend.

* * *

The next day Ruby had convinced Taiyang to go to Vale, he had asked where they were going but Ruby didn't answer and so he just had to follow her instead, within a few minutes after getting off the airship team RWBY plus Taiyang stood outside of Re. Ruby walked in with her team and father not too far behind, Touka looked to the door as she exited the kitchen "Oh hey Ruby" she said with a small smile,

Ruby smiled back "Hey Touka are Sapphire and Nix here?"

"Yeah, they're just upstairs" Touka's gaze drifted past Ruby and she almost immediately noticed the blonde man standing with the rest of her team quickly coming to an understanding of what was happening she asked, "Would you like me to get them down here for you?"

Ruby nodded then Touka disappeared returning a few moments later with two familiar faces, "Ruby!" Yelled Nix as he ran over and tackled her into a hug,

Touka took notice of Taiyang's confusion as he asked the other members of team RWBY what was happening only to be told it was better to just wait for Ruby to explain, "Hey guys is it ok if you could go to a table I'll be there soon" nodding they ran off, Ruby walked over to Taiyang and said, "Dad I need you with me for this" he nodded following Ruby,

Once they had sat down with the two Sapphire asked, "Ruby who is that?" Pointing to Taiyang

Ruby smiled "This is my dad, dad this is Sapphire and Nix"

Taiyang gave a friendly and inviting smile "It's nice to meet you" the two awkwardly mumbled the same back to him, "So Ruby what's going on?"

Ruby looked to the children who gave sad smiles "Well um the last time I talked with uncle Qrow, something happened I heard someone screaming for help and ran over to investigate what was up, when I got there two people were dead and two Ghoul's were after Sapphire and Nix, I saved them but as it turned out the two-dead people… were their parents"

Taiyang frowned as he looked back to them "I'm sorry for your loss"

Sapphire wrapped her arm around Nix's shoulders as he leaned into her, looking back to Taiyang she gave a small smile as she said, "Thank you"

"But um after that I brought them here, so they would be safe, the search for any living relatives ends tomorrow and if they don't find anyone Sapphire and Nix will be put in an orphanage. I know a few people from Beacon who grew up in one, they said it was terrible and I don't want these two having to go through that, so I was wondering if maybe you could take them in if no one is found" Ruby finished.

With a grin beginning to grow he said, "Ruby I'm fine with it, that is if they'd like that?"

Sapphire spoke up "Wo-would you really take us in?"

"Well yeah, I don't think it would be fair on either of you" he answered,

Ruby gave a large grin as she pulled her father into a hug, "Thanks dad Iknewyouwouldbecauseyou'rethebestdadever!"

He laughed awkwardly as he hugged her back "Thanks?" Turning his attention back to the two sitting across from them he said, "Well um if I am going to be adopting the two of you, I guess I'd would like to know a bit more about you"

Sapphire smiled "Well um I am Nix's older sister by one year, we were both training to become Hunters, so we could help keep the kingdoms safe, we did train a lot like it was pretty much all we did"

Nix was quick to follow up with his own thoughts, "Um yeah we were being trained by mom since dad was out a lot, we had our Aura's unlocked a few weeks before we met Ruby, I managed to unlock my Semblance too but I haven't had much practice yet" he was quick to add as he finished proudly,

Taiyang asked, "Well is there anything you guys like to do for fun?"

Nix answered, "Well um Sapphire has been has been helping Touka with her Dustcycle" after seeing an excited nod from his sister he continued, "Um me I think games are fun"

Taiyang grinned "Well I'm sure Ruby would let you guys use her gaming system we have at home, also do you two still want to train to be Hunters?"

Sapphire was quick to respond, "Ye-yeah we do"

"Well Ruby and I could teach you then, I mean I'm a veteran Huntsman after all" Taiyang boasted proudly.

Another few minutes of talking with Sapphire and Nix went by before Touka came over and offered to help Taiyang with calling up someone so he could set up what he had to do for the adoption,

While Taiyang was busy with Touka Ruby went upstairs to talk with Kaneki, she entered the breakroom and found him reading a book but once he noticed her, he closed the book and showed a small smile "Hi Kaneki" she greeted

"Hey Ruby, so are you feeling any better?" he asked

Nodding Ruby answered, "Yeah I am, so um I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

He raised an eyebrow "What do you need help with?" he asked,

"Well um I need help learning how to fight with my Kagune since I can't really fight without a scythe and Touka told me how I'm pretty similar to you when it comes to the Ghoul things"

"How similar are you?"

Ruby let a nervous smile show "Well um the only differences I know about are me not being a dude and my right eye being the Ghoul one"

Kaneki smirked as he looked back to her "I won't be able to help you today, but I'll be sure to help whenever I can"

"What could you be busy with already?"

"Touka asked me to look into the accident that turned you into a half-Ghoul so that's going to take up a lot of time" he answered,

Ruby went wide eyed "Wait Touka asked you to do that?" He gave a nod "Well thank you"

"It's no problem"

Ruby glanced at the book in his hand, "Well I'll let you get back to your book" he nodded as she went back out the door,

Walking back into the café Ruby saw Taiyang signing something and handed it to Touka "Hey what's going on?"

Taiyang look to Ruby with a smile "Well Touka just told me she had talked with the people in charge of these two, she said something like there might be someone she knows who would like to adopt them if things didn't work out, so they gave her something for me to sign" Ruby nodded with a small smile and turned to the excited nine and eight-year-old children behind her,

"Wow that's awesome!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully, "So are you two excited?"

Nix answered first, "Yeah! I can't wait!"

Sapphire's smile grew as she pumped her fist into the air "Hell yeah!"

Touka spoke up gaining all their attention again, "Tai, if you want you can take them now, I mean it is what they're looking forward to the most"

Sapphire and Nix smiled and both tackled Touka into a hug causing her to fall on her back "We're going to miss you and Hinami so much!" said Nix,

Looking at them Ruby sighed 'I need to remember why I wanted to be a huntress in the first place, to protect people like them, Sapphire and Nix needed help and no matter what it was I knew I would protect them no matter what the problem was, even if I was still a Human back then I would have died to save them' looking to her left Ruby saw her three teammates, 'If I don't go to Beacon I'll be leaving the last of those who want to help me, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Yang my own sister, would I really leave them?'

Sapphire looked to Ruby and noticed the saddened expression the older girl held then followed the half-Ghouls gaze to her friends, she decided to try something "Ruby" after catching the older girl's attention she continued "Thank so much for this, I know you'll do wonderful things in Beacon just like you did for me and Nix" she gave a what Touka liked to call her 'Cheeky smirk' as she thought 'She doesn't need to know I talked to Ken about it, does she?'

Ruby sighed, 'Well that settles it' smiling she said back, "I'll try my best, thanks Sapphire" pausing she grinned before continuing, "But if I'm going back to Beacon then it's gonna have to be you who's taking care of your brother, Patch is a very accepting place, but there'll always be one or two jerks you just have to ignore" nodding Sapphire went back to Touka and Taiyang, turning around Ruby walked back into the back and leaned against the wall pulling out her scroll, pressing on the contact she wanted Ruby sighed 'Here goes nothing'

Ozpin's voice came through "Hello Ms Rose, how are you feeling?"

Ruby replied "Cut the crap you know why I called"

"So, you have made a choice then?"

Ruby nodded but then remembered he couldn't see her, "Y-yes, yes I have"

Ozpin sounded hopeful as he asked, "So what have you decided?"

"I will go back to Beacon, but first I need to know, does anyone know about me?" Ruby asked with caution

He sighed "Ms Rose I hope you can understand that I-"

Ruby interrupted him knowing he was trying to avoid the question, "I need to know, I used my Kagune in front of team CRDL, I didn't think of hiding my new abilities, so I wouldn't be surprised if anyone else knew but you have to tell me"

He sighed in what sounded like regret, "Yes many of the students do know, there is also something I need to tell you as I have already told Ms Xiao Long"

Ruby asked, "What's wrong?"

Ozpin answered, "I had to do the first year initiation earlier this year due to some inconveniences, but as it has turned out so did all the other Academies, Heaven and Shade academy had too many students but as for Beacon we had many dorms empty from last year's casualties and didn't have enough first years to fill all the dorms, we will be accepting a few teams from the two academies as will Atlas academy"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "So what does that have to do with anything?"

The reply made Ruby a bit nervous, "Not everyone knows what you are just yet, only the teams and staff originally from Beacon know"

"Thank you, for telling me I guess I'll see you in two days?"

Ozpin answered back quickly, "Ms Rose if you'd like, you and your team can move to the third-year dorms this afternoon, I have allowed both your team and team JNPR to stay during the break because they wanted to help in finding you"

Ruby's smile grew "I would like that thank you so much professor Ozpin" the call ended there, Ruby was about to go back into the main room but then she bumped into Kaneki, "Oh no I am so sorry"

He smiled "It's alright, I overheard the call, you do plan on going to Beacon again, right?"

Ruby nodded "Y-yeah I do"

He nodded "Well I guess I'll have to drop a few things and see what you and I can do"

Ruby asked slightly confused "Um Kaneki what are you talking about?"

He looked confused before realising his mistake "Training you, I overheard what Ozpin said, so I figured you could show me how far you've come with using your Kagune then I'll give you a few pointers and start your traing tomorrow"

Ruby raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off then nodded "Right, Touka was training me at this place that's not too far, how about there?"

"Yes, that should be fine, tomorrow I'll visit you at Beacon, could you ask Nora or Jaune to join us tomorrow?"

The request confused Ruby so she asked, "Why would they need to help?"

"Well if you have the same Kagune as me, then it won't really help you improve for when you're fighting other Ghouls"

Ruby nodded and they went to the café part of the building she called out, "Hey dad Kaneki is gonna take me training for a bit I'll be back later ok?"

Taiyang looked over to Kaneki for a moment then nodded "Alright just be careful" he said worriedly,

As they turned around someone opened the door, "Holy shit, Kaneki?"

Sighing he answered back, "Nishio"

Looking to his right he saw Ruby standing next Kaneki and smirked "Well, well look who's here, I thought you were dead?"

Kaneki glared "Nishio shut up"

He looked back to the white-haired half-Ghoul, "What's wrong?" he asked genuinely confused by the hostility coming from the white-haired half-Ghoul,

Ruby stepped in giving Nishiki a glare, when he looked into her eyes, he could see something was different and it unnerved him "Shut up and move" though her voice was in a darker tone then she had intended,

"Well shit something must have happened" he remarked, Ruby just kept her glare on him, "Alright fine"

That's when Touka stepped in "Last time you were here I told you to leave and not come back!"

Nishiki's eyes darted to Touka as she began walking towards them and cracking her knuckles, "Oh uh yeah, I'm fucked, aren't I?" he asked

Kaneki only snickered with a nod, within a few short seconds Touka was standing in front of them, as she pulled back for the punch she yelled "Watch your language, there're kids here!"

After being knocked onto his ass Nishio looked towards everyone else in the room only now noticing Sapphire and Nix who were failing to hide their amusement, "Oh so there are"

Touka's glare seemed to intensify as she said with a low and threatening tone, "Unless you want to beg for your job back get out now"

Nishiki was about to retort but Ruby stepped in front of him "You should probably do as she says" the look she gave him this time was one of concern but the look in her eyes didn't change,

Nodding he said back "Yeah I think that's actually smart, later Kaneki, halfling" he said to Ruby "Touka oh and the Schnee too"

Weiss snapped back "Up yours"

Nishiki's smirk grew "Ooh so she does have some attitude" he taunted,

Before anyone could notice Ruby's, fist had been clenched, she had slammed it into Nishiki's solar plexus causing him to lose his breath "Don't talk about her like that"

He glared at Ruby "Why would someone like you care about a Schnee? Do you know what she's done? Why would-"

"If you talk about my girlfriend like that again I will make sure you're hurting more than anything Touka could do"

Touka was a bit surprised by Ruby's innovative approach but was enjoying every second of it, Kaneki shook his head "Nishio, if I were you, I'd just take my leave, you might not want to piss them off any more than you already have"

Nishiki nodded but then Touka slapped the back of Kaneki's head "What did I just say to him?" Touka pointed to Nishiki then Sapphire and Nix,

"Right sorry, you ready?" He asked Ruby who nodded and so they left with Nishiki not too far behind.

Whilst Ruby trained with Kaneki she had learned a small bit to help out when it came to other Kagunes and after the training session Kaneki gave her a small dagger, Ruby remembered what he had said when giving it to her 'Only use it when you lose your scythe and you can't use your Kagune' of course she knew that if she had to she would still use her Kagune and did ask him to help her with learning how to use it. Afterwards they went back to Re, so they could say their goodbyes to Sapphire and Nix, to Ruby's surprise Kaneki had actually been really sociable with them, but then team RWBY reached the airship to Beacon and as they made their way to Beacon her nerves began acting up.

Weiss looked to Ruby who sat next to her and could see how anxious she was "Ruby you don't have to worry we're here for you" Ruby nodded with a small smile,

Upon exiting the airship Ruby saw plenty of fresh faces meaning mostly everyone from last year wasn't here yet smiling Ruby and her team moved to their dorm and packed everything to move them to the third-year dorms, but on the way to the third-year dorms Ruby had noticed a lot of the teachers were watching her not thinking much of it Ruby continued to the new dorm.

 **(A.N I wanted to make this a scene but the friend I had writing this chapter had a lot of trouble doing so)**

The next day was interesting for both Ruby and Kaneki since Nora was the one to volunteer, what surprised them was Nora's Kagune, it was very similar to Touka's, two pinkish wings rather than the one, and it had lightning instead of crystals which supercharged her Semblance but exhausted her Aura and RC cells much faster than usual, apart from that there wasn't much more for Ruby other than trial and error with attempts on using combos and tricks to pull on an opponent.

* * *

Waking up the third day Ruby knew it wasn't going to be easy since almost everyone was going to know about her secret, sitting up in her bed she began stretching then getting out of it, the good news for her now was the fact she didn't need to use the eyepatch on the academy grounds. Walking over to her drawers she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom she took a long-needed shower, the hot water loosening the knots she had from all the stress.

Once she was fully clothed and exited the bathroom she noticed Weiss was not just asleep an hour before they had to leave but she looked like she was cold, and deciding to be the good girlfriend she was Ruby took off her jacket leaving it on a chair then laid next to Weiss and within seconds Weiss cuddled up to her and her frown turned to a smile, after another fifteen minutes though Ruby woke her up, "Hey Weiss, time to get up" shaking Weiss gently she began to stir,

"Ru-Ruby what time is it?" Weiss asked groggily,

Ruby looked to the alarm clock "Fifteen pass Seven, time to get up"

After Weiss had showered Ruby woke up Blake, choosing to wake Yang last 'Damn her long hair, it takes forever for her to clean it,' Once all of the team were ready, they made their way down to the cafeteria. As Ruby walked in, she noticed a lot of the first years looking at her but instead of it being for the reason she had feared it was more likely them wondering who she was just like the day before, but up ahead near the tables stacked with food was JNPR, grabbing their breakfast and joining JNPR Ruby said, "Hey guys"

Pyrrah was the first to speak up with a warm and welcoming smile with a hint of nervousness, "H-hi Ruby I'm glad to see you're ok"

Nora merely shouted in excitement, "I know I just saw you yesterday, but I still missed you so much!" Nora then reached over the table and pulled Ruby across crushing her in a hug,

"Th-thanks... Nora…" Nora released her from the iron grip she held, "Thanks, so Jaune how was everything at Re after I left?"

He shrugged "Touka and Hinami are doing fine Kaneki's normally sitting around reading or something and Touka's hired more of her old friends from Anteiku"

Ruby's smile grew "Wait Really?" Jaune nodded with a small smile, "That's awesome, when can I meet them?"

Jaune shrugged "Whenever we get the time off classes and missions" he looked to Nora and Ren "We did tell Touka there would be a significant increase in missions, right?"

Ren sighed as he said, "No we haven't, if you'd like I'll do it once we're out of the cafeteria?" Jaune and Nora only nodded nervously.

As teams RWBY and JNPR made their way to the auditorium they immediately noticed some of the teams from last year arriving with a few familiar faces especially as one such face noticed them, "Hey sup guys" said Sun,

Blake's expression turned to surprise as she shouted, "Sun what are you doing here!?"

Yang answered the question, "Well since all the academies had to do their first-year initiations early Shade and Heaven had a massive over flow of students, but since Beacon didn't get many first years who passed their initiation and the third-year dorms are a lot emptier than they should be, and since Atlas doesn't have as many first years as they should, Beacon and Atlas are accepting students from the other academies"

Sun nodded as he pointed to Yang adding "That and they asked us if we wanted to go and 'which academy we would prefer'"

Ruby smiled "Well then welcome back!" She said as she added a childish salute,

Sun looked over to Ruby and smiled but then he noticed something different about her, "Well thanks shorty" he reached out ruffling her hair,

Weiss sighed "Well I'm guessing Neptune is with you?"

As if she had cursed herself, the one person she wanted to avoid had to appear at that moment, "Hello ladies" looking over to Weiss he gave her one of his over confident grins, "So snow angel how've you been?"

Weiss looked over to Ruby who looked a bit annoyed then answered lazily "Fine"

Neptune rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Well then maybe I could change that, would Saturday be good for you?"

Ruby turned and punched Neptune causing everyone to jump back in surprise, "Don't even think about it"

That's around the time Scarlet and Sage arrived and joined the group, "Why~?" Whined Neptune,

Ruby answered back bluntly "She's taken"

Neptune's eyes widened as he began looking around franticly, "By who?"

Almost everyone looked at him with a look that said, 'Really?' whilst Blake just hinted towards Ruby, but it was Weiss who's answer he noticed "Well I'd say my girlfriend punching you should have been a big enough hint"

Ruby added "If you hit on her again, I'll throw you in the pool" Neptune's eyes widened with fear, "Am I understood?" he nodded rapidly before getting away from the younger/smaller girl,

Sun asked, "Wait does Beacon actually have a pool?"

Ruby shook her head "No, but I could just throw him into the ocean" she said as she looked over to the air docks,

Scarlet asked clearly confused "Um did we miss something while we were away?"

Yang walked over and putting her hand on his shoulder answered, "You guys will find out soon enough" the three teams continued to the auditorium.

Upon reaching the auditorium the twelve of them stood close to the front of the stage waiting for a few minutes, but then professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch stood in front of the second, third and fourth years,

Ozpin was the first to speak "Welcome back to Beacon academy, many of you are here for your final year, others halfway through their time here. For those of you who won't be here for the next year I wish to congratulate you on your hard work, I hope with whatever time you have left you leave a mark on this world and encourage others to follow you."

Professor Goodwitch now stood in front of them "Now as many of you know, this school was attacked towards the end of the last year, many died in the battle others injured some unable to continue their training" she said the last part with a sombre expression, "So for those we have loss, let us commemorate them by continuing on with our line of work finishing your training and fighting off the Grimm"

Ozpin walked back in front of the microphone "Now as many of you know it wasn't just the Grimm but Ghouls who were attacking the school, I wish to point out that Ghouls aren't creatures of Darkness like the Grimm, because unlike the Grimm they too have a soul an Aura, they too are people but with undesirable circumstances. If any of you have concerns about such developments, feel free to see either myself or professor Goodwitch about the matter. Now to start off the year your classes will begin tomorrow, but as for today second year students you will be in the Emerald forest clearing out the Grimm today, third years you shall be sent in your teams and guide the first years in their first day, and as for the forth years, you shall be out in the field with a professional Huntsman, your duties begin in one hour. Now before you all leave, I would like to introduce a new teacher, Qrow Branwen, he will be helping all of you with many of your classes"

Qrow walked out into the front of the audience "Ah yeah thanks… I think, look I'm just here to help you in all your classes so see me if you're stuck on something" he pulled out his flask and took a drought, the action drawing a glare from Glynda, "Now you had better get ready for your jobs… Oh yeah and none of that professor crap just call me Qrow" he finished, not long after the introduction everyone began leaving.

As the team made their way out of the auditorium they all received messages to where they would be going for the classes, suddenly Ruby was shoved to the ground, and Cardin walked up from behind them, "How do you like that, that's what you get for eating people" Ruby got back onto her feet as she tried ignoring him, but then his fist hit the side of her head, "Well go on fight back!"

Yang took a step forward ready to march over and hit Cardin until Ruby caught his third strike and narrowed her eyes, "How about you fuck off!" grabbing the arm she held with her other hand she flipped Cardin overhead,

As team RWBY began walking off everyone else began leaving the auditorium, Cardin yelled "You'll pay for that you Ghoul bitch!" Ruby stopped causing the rest of her team to stop, as she clenched her fist Cardin continued "Now that I have your attention, how about you leave Beacon and never come back, no one needs a monster like you playing Huntress!"

Ruby turned around with her glare back to Cardin who looked a lot more terrified now "Shut up you ungrateful pig, I saved your life during the attack and this is the thanks I get! **FUCK YOU!** "

She turned around and began walking off again, Weiss rested her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "It's going to be fine just ignored him, ok"

Ruby sighed "I-I don't know if I can do this"

Yang wrapped her arm around her sisters' shoulders causing Ruby to stop and look at her "You can do this Rubes, don't listen to what someone like him has to say, he doesn't matter"

It was at this moment team SSSN were standing next to them, "Hey you guys alright?" Asked Sun, Ruby shook her head as tears began leaking out, "What happened?" He asked with concern,

Ruby said in a shaky voice "I-I, I'm a freak" she fell to her knees as the tears came out faster, "C-Cardin's right I don't belong he-here anymore"

Sage stepped over and rested his hand on her shoulder "I'm sure he's wrong no matter what it's about"

Ruby just sighed "I'll be at the dorm if you guys ne-need me" before anyone could speak up, she disappeared with a trail of rose petals all the way to the third-year dorms,

Sun asked, "Why is she getting so upset over something that asshole has to say?"

Weiss and Yang glanced over to one another than Blake who also wasn't sure how to answer, Weiss spoke up "Well you may want to talk with her about it, it's not something we should tell you, but we wouldn't be surprised if you overhear it from someone around"

Sun nodded "Alright we'll ask her later" what was left of team RWBY nodded as they parted ways.

Ruby got back to her dorm and sat down on her bed, looking to the wall on the other side of the dorm she sighed "Should I have come back?" looking out the window she frowned,

a few moments later the door opened "Ruby are you alright?"

she shook her head "No, how can I be alright?"

Weiss let out a deep breath and sat next to Ruby, "Don't bother thinking like that Cardin's wrong, you just have to ignore him" Ruby leaned into Weiss' shoulder and sighed "Ruby, it doesn't matter what Cardin or anyone else thinks, all that matters is what you think"

Ruby smiled as she let out a breath, "Thanks Weiss"

Weiss smiled pushing Ruby back, so she was laying on the bed Weiss leaned over and kissed her, leaning back with a smirk Weiss saw Ruby's wide eyes "Don't worry about what anyone else thinks of you" Ruby smiled as she pulled Weiss back for another kiss, Weiss went along with it and after a moment sat back up, "I missed this"

Ruby nodded "Me too, I love you Weiss"

Weiss' smile grew "I love you too" again Weiss kissed Ruby who melted into her, looking at the clock Weiss frowned "Ruby"

Ruby's smile seemed so peaceful as she hummed her answer "Hhmm?"

"We have to get up soon we'll be helping some of the first years remember?" Ruby sighed but nodded, "Would you like to grab another coffee from the cafeteria before we go there?"

Ruby's smile grew even more "Thanks Weiss, I'd like that" getting up they left the dorm and headed down to the cafeteria.

 **Hey guys sorry for cutting this short but the chapter almost went over the word limit I set so sorry but you'll have to see how everything goes in chapter 12.**


	12. An update

**Hey everyone it's certainly been awhile, I've been meaning to do this for awhile but didn't really know how to say it and I'm still not sure if this is the best way for me to say it, this story has taken a lot of time and effort for me (And some of my friends) to get it to where it is now and I have enjoyed writing this story, which is why it saddens me to be writing this.**

 **While I haven't given up on this story I'm now as some would say "Stuck between** **a rock** **and a** **really hard place** **" I have been trying on and off since my last update to continue writing the latest chapter but have yet again hit another writers block, this has drained a lot of my energy and has in turn affected how I feel about writing for this story, again I'm not giving up on it, but this block has made doing anything for this story feel more** **arduous than it really should which is why I feel it necessary to take a break from this story and offically put it on hiatus, I'm sorry for the long wait only to receive bad news which is why I'm going to try and suck it up and upload one more chapter before actually stopping however if I don't manage to upload the chapter within a week assume that I will be uploading it on the next update whenever that is, I'm sorry for those of you who were looking forward to the next chapter, if you do have any questions feel free to PM me and I will do my best to answer them.**

 **However in saying this I do have some good news to give as well, since I will be taking a break from this story I feel like it would be a good idea to start on yet another story. I had the idea for it around the time I came up with this one and one other, both of these stories are RWBY cross Toyo Ghoul, the reason I have decided to go with this perticular story over the other one is rather simple, I have not seen anyone try this idea yet and believe me when I say I have searched for one, I hope to see all of you in the next RWBY cross Tokyo Ghoul fic.**


End file.
